Oublier pour Aimer, Aimer pour Pardonner
by Bl00dthirstiness
Summary: 8 ans que Bella est devenue vampire, un an qu'elle revit avec les Cullen. Elle ressent toujours la douleur des blessures du passé, des choses qu'elle a vécu avec les Cullen mais aussi sans eux. Pourra-t-elle guérir? Cela se fera-t-il avec ou sans Edward?
1. prologue

_**Ici B-ness en direct de fanfiction pour une nouvelle histoire. **_

_**C'est une histoire où Edward doit faire face aux conséquences de son abandon de Bella à Forks.**_

_**Peu de temps après son départ, notre héroïne est devenue vampire. Après une dure réalité et pas mal d'années, ils se sont retrouvés et sont de nouveau tout ensemble. **_

_**Pourtant, Bella cache de nombreuses blessures. Mais rien ne reste caché éternellement qu'on soit un vampire ou non. Les sentiments sont toujours découverts un jour…**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

.

.

.

POV Bella:

Comment en est-on arrivé là? Était-ce vraiment la fin de notre histoire? De notre amour?

Je ne pouvais croire cela, pourtant je n'arrivais plus à me battre, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose.

Mon amour pour lui en devenait maintenant douloureux et ça ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Je devais ouvrir les yeux.

Je devais partir.

.

.

.

POV Edward:

Comment en est-on arrivé là? Était-ce vraiment de ma faute? Avais-je tout gâché?

C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi.

L''amour n'illuminait plus son regard, c'était la colère et la tristesse qui dominaient.

Mon amour pour elle la faisait maintenant souffrir et ça ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Je devais ouvrir les yeux.

Je devais la reconquérir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Certains moments seront fort en émotion alors, âmes sensibles et fan de twilight: sortez vos mouchoirs pour quelques passages!**_

_**J'espère que ce prologue vous a plus.**_


	2. chapitre 1: Partir Souffrir 1ère partie

_**J'enchaine avec le premier chapitre qui se fait en deux parties (1**__**ère**__** : POV Bella/ 2**__**ème**__**: POV Edward) les autres chapitres ne seront pas aussi long, enfin pas tous ^^ **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce début de fic.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 1: Partir pour ne pas se détruire/ Souffrir pour comprendre**

_**(1**__**ère**__** partie)**_

POV Bella:

J'étais dans notre chambre, sur le lit, et encore une fois je pensais aux derniers événements. Plus j'y pensais, plus je souffrais. Mais si je n'y pensais pas, je ne faisais qu'éviter le sujet, me voiler la face.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui en parle. De ses choix, de ma souffrance. Je ne savais pas comment.

Il m'aimait et je l'aimais mais il fallait l'avouer, je n'étais plus aussi heureuse qu'avant.

Je l'avais été le jour de nos retrouvailles. Nous avions décidé d'y aller petit à petit. Surement la seule chose que nous avions décidé ensemble!

Que pouvais-je faire maintenant? Je n'aimais pas cette situation.

Peut-être que si j'attendais, tout irait mieux. Peut-être…

- Bella, je peux entrer?

- Jasper? Oui vas y.

- Bella, est ce que tu vas bien?

- Je ne sais pas. Soupirais-je.

Je n'avais pas la force n'y l'envie de mettre mon masque ce soir. J'étais fatiguée de faire semblant.

- Tu peux m'en parler si tu as le moindre problème.

- Je sais.

- Bella, depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, j'ai toujours sentis une sorte de tristesse venant de toi, surement du à ton passé. Mais ce sentiment s'est amplifié depuis quelques temps et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

- Je pense juste à certaines choses.

- Je suis la je t'écoute.

Je posais alors ma main sur la sienne. C'est vrai, Jasper était peut-être le seul à qui je pouvais me confier et qui me comprendrait ou du moins qui essaierait sans me juger.

Lisant mes émotions, il savait que ce n'était pas anodin et que j'en souffrais.

Je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de lui. Ça présence m'apaisait. Je lui parlais souvent de tout et de rien mais aussi de mes moments difficiles en tant que nouveaux né. Il me comprenait. Lui aussi l'avait vécu difficilement.

- En fait j'ai de plus en plus de mal a

- Jasper! Coucou Bella, je viens de rentrer des boutiques. Jazz, tu peux venir avec moi chasser. Un moment tous les deux qu'en dis-tu?

- En fait je discutais avec Bella alors…

- Tu peux y aller Jazz.

- Tu es sur?

- Oui amusez-vous bien.

- Tu vois, puisque Bella le dis, c'est parti. Et Bella, shopping ce weekend, tu verras avec ça, tu seras en super forme.

Je lui fis un sourire sans joie alors qu'ils partaient.

- Si seulement c'était si simple… murmurais-je

Jasper eut alors un mouvement de tête vers moi. M'avait-il entendu? Qui sait. Je m'approchais de lui et fis un grand sourire en lui murmurant:

- Fais attention aux randonneurs du coin! Plaisantais-je.

Il secoua la tête et rit quelques secondes avant de partir en forêt avec sa moitié. Je ne devais pas monopoliser Jasper. En ce moment mon humeur n'était pas au beau fixe, alors qu'Alice n'était que joie et folie. Il avait besoin de ça. Pas la peine de le priver de ces moments.

Je me rallongeais à nouveau sur le lit pour réfléchir et fermais les yeux.

J'étais tellement dans mon monde que je ne sentis pas Edward à mes cotés. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux d'une main et l'autre était mise sur mon ventre.

J'étais bien comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Mais je savais qu'en ouvrant les yeux, mes émotions, mes craintes, reviendraient vite, bien trop vite.

- A quoi penses-tu?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je n'en avais pas le courage. Je ne savais même pas comment lui expliquer car moi-même je ne me l'expliquais pas vraiment.

- Rien de spécial. Je profite juste de ce moment. Pourrais-tu arrêter le temps pour que nous restions comme ça éternellement?

- J'aimerais. Mais il y a d'autres moments encore plus beaux à vivre. Si j'arrête le temps, nous ne les vivrions pas.

- Tu as raison.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardais. Il avait un regard si tendre et amoureux envers moi. Je pouvais endurer mes souffrances pour lui! Je le devais!

En jetant un œil par la fenêtre je remarquais alors que le soleil était déjà assez haut, signe qu'il était proche de midi. Avais-je vraiment passé des heures dans mes pensées?

- Et oui tu as pensé tout ce temps à rêver.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant?

- Non pour mon plus grand malheur! Ton bouclier m'exaspère, surtout quand je te vois si absorbée par ce que tu as en tête. Mais je te connais bien!

Oui il me connaissait bien. Mais pas assez pour voir ma détresse. « L'amour rend aveugle » était-ce aussi valable pour les sentiments qu'éprouvait l'autre?

- Surement.

J'avais plus répondu à mon interrogation qu'à lui mais il le prit pour lui car il me sourit.

- Que font les autres?

- Toujours la même chose, rien.

- Je t'ai entendu!

- Arrêtes d'écouter aux portes Emmett! Bella il faut que je te dise, avec Alice, Jasper et Carlisle nous devons encore partir aujourd'hui mais nous rentrons au soir.

- Tu pars encore?

- Tu m'en veux?

- Bien sur que non. C'est pour le passé d'Alice, c'est important alors allez y!

- Tu es un ange. J'y vais, à ce soir mon amour.

- A ce soir.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Le voilà encore parti! Il m'avait prévenu qu'Alice avait besoin de réponses sur son passé Jasper était un soutiens moral, Carlisle était bien entendu celui qui faisait les démarches administratives et Edward lisait dans les pensées pour repérer qu'aucun danger ne les guettaient avec les gens autour d'eux

A dire vrai, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je préférais être seule pour le moment.

Je l'aimais tellement mais j'avais peur de le perdre.

.

.

.

Je passais ma journée avec Esmée. Elle était dans le jardin à planter de nouvelles roses. J'aimais beaucoup ses fleurs là et elle le savait.

Nous les plantions à vitesse humaine. Profitant au maximum d'un moment mère/fille.

Pourtant je ne l'avais jamais appelé maman. Pourquoi? Peut-être parce que c'était encore trop dur, peut-être que ça signifierait que je m'attachais vraiment à eux de nouveau.

La peur de l'abandon ne m'avait jamais quitté.

Encore parfois quand ils n'étaient pas dans la maison alors que je revenais de ma balade en forêt, la peur montait en moi, jusqu'à ce que je les voyais tous dans le jardin ou qu'un d'eux venait me saluer et me demander comment s'est passé ma promenade.

Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas, aucun d'eux ne le remarquaient.

Je restais dans le salon en compagnie des autres jusqu'au retour du reste des Cullen. Nous étions en trin de regarder les dessins de décorations d'Esmée quand ils rentrèrent vers 22 heures.

Edward souriait. Avaient-ils enfin trouvé quelque chose de concluant sur le passé d'Alice?

- Bella il faut absolument qu'on te dise quelque chose!

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ton passé?

- Mon passé? Ha euh non ce n'est pas ça. En fait quand on partait ce n'était pas pour chercher des choses de mon passé mais pour toi. Edward vas y explique lui!

- En fait nous cherchions Victoria. Nous ne voulions pas te le dire au début de peur que ça ne soit pas concluant mais nous l'avons retrouvé et tu n'as rien à craindre. Victoria n'est plus que du passé. Nous nous sommes occupés d'elle. Pour ce qu'elle t'a fait et ce qu'elle a fait à ton père, elle ne pouvait rester en vie et puis le risque était trop grand pour qu'elle revienne et nous fasse à nouveau du mal. Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Je réalisais les choses les unes après les autres. Ils avaient cherché, trouvé et tué Victoria. Ils m'avaient menti. Ils m'avaient exclu.

Je me levais alors subitement en faisant tomber ma chaise. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Je sentais leur regard sur moi mais ne relevais pas la tête.

- Bella?

Edward, il m'appelait mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était loin. Plus il s'approchait de moi plus je le sentais s'éloigner. Peut-être était-ce moi qui me coupais de lui. Dans les deux cas, la fissure qui existait depuis nos retrouvailles il y a un an était devenue petit à petit un trou et j'avais bien peur qu'après ce soir, cela se transformerait en gouffre.

Ils parlaient autour de moi mais je n'entendais rien. Encore sous le choc des révélations. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que tout sorte. Cette fois ci avait été de trop.

Je regardais alors Edward et lui parlais:

- Viens avec moi dans le jardin.

Il me suivit alors sans un mot.

J'étais sur que les autres nous observaient mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je devais lui dire.

- Bella qu'y-a-t-il?

- Tu le demandes! Edward tu m'as menti. Les autres aussi.

- On ne voulait rien te dire au cas où notre plan ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Tu crois que me cacher la vérité c'est mieux?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Mais maintenant tout va bien. Tu peux enfin oublier et nous pouvons aller de l'avant sans craindre la moindre menace ma chérie.

Oublier? Aller de l'avant? Il ne comprenait rien! Plus il parlait et plus j'étais en colère. Même si m'a voix était calme, à l'intérieur j'explosais.

- Tu ne comprends rien!

- Quoi?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris! Comment peux-tu me dire de telles choses!

Ma voix augmentait peu à peu.

- Bella pourquoi réagis tu comme ça? Explique-moi.

- Je dois donc tout t'expliquer! Oublier? Aller de l'avant? Comment peux-tu dire ça! Comment faire tout ça alors que tu fais sans cesse les mêmes erreurs.

- Les mêmes erreurs? Que dis-tu?

- Je dois en plus te détailler point par point tout les problèmes! Dois-je te dire qu'à chaque fois que tu me fais une promesse tu la romps? À chaque fois tu décides de tout pour nous, pour moi?

- C'était pour toi, pour ton bien.

- TU CROIS TOUJOURS AGIR POUR MON BIEN MAIS AU FINAL TU N'ARRIVE QU'A ME FAIRE DU MAL!

Ça y est, c'était dit. Il me regardait, choqué par mes paroles. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. En cet instant, je ne ressentais plus l'amour que j'avais pour lui comme autrefois, juste de la tristesse, de la colère, de la trahison. Sentiments du passé, mélangé au présent.

**Comment en est-on arrivé là? Était-ce vraiment la fin de notre histoire? De notre amour? **

Mes sentiments pour lui existaient encore mais j'avais peur qu'ils ne disparaissent pour toujours. C'était notre première dispute ou plutôt la première fois que je lui disais ce que je ressentais, ce que je pensais.

- Je te fais souffrir? Quand? Comment?

Je soupirais, résignée.

- Jamais tu n'apprendras du passé! Toute ces fois où tu n'as agis que par ton propre chef, tu m'as toujours exclu de toutes les décisions nous concernant, ME concernant et pour en arriver à quoi? A des blessures de plus.

Il ne dit rien. Était-ce parce que lui aussi souffrait de mes paroles? Je n'avais dit que la vérité, ce que je ressentais. Allait-il me prendre dans ses bras, me dire qu'il était désolé?

**Je ne pouvais croire cela. **

Il n'était pas comme ça. Il laissait les autres agir. Il pensait peut-être que j'allais sangloter, ou bien lui dire que je ne pensais pas ça, ou alors que j'allais lui donner une autre chance.

**Pourtant je n'arrivais plus à me battre, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose.**

J'avais mal mais je devais rester forte une dernière fois devant lui. Je réalisais enfin les choses:

**Mon amour pour lui en devenait maintenant douloureux et ça ne pouvait continuer ainsi. **

Après tout, jamais il ne s'était réellement battu pour Nous. Il était toujours parti.

**Je devais ouvrir les yeux. Je devais partir.**

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je le regardais une dernière fois, mémorisant tout ses traits, son corps musclé, son si beau visage. En finissant par ses yeux. Ce regard dans lequel je me noyais autrefois.

- Je suis désolé.

Sans une autre parole je partis à toute vitesse dans les bois.

Je courrais pendant longtemps mais restais aux alentours. Une fois assise sur un tronc d'arbre je sortis mon téléphone et envoyais un message à Jasper:

_« Peux-tu m'amener le sac qui se trouve dans le fond de mon armoire en bas à gauche. Je suis à l'endroit où nous avions l'habitude de parler. Viens seul. Merci. »_

J'avais préparé ce sac une fois au cas où nous devrions partir dans l'urgence. Les Cullen en avaient tous un et je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Je ne pensais pas que je m'en servirais pour partir loin d'eux…

Dans ce sac il y avait les papiers basiques: permis de conduire, carte d'identité, carte de crédit. Un peu d'argent en liquide. Et un nécessaire minimum (selon Alice) de survie. J'y avais ajouté une photo de tout les Cullen et de moi prise quelques mois plus tôt.

Jasper arriva avec le sac, seul.

- Tu pars.

Ce n'était pas une question mais je savais qu'il ne me retiendrait pas.

- Oui.

- Tu sais où?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je te tiendrais au courant par message.

- C'était donc pour ça que tu étais triste. Tu ne lui as pas pardonné pour Forks…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Une par de moi ne pourra peut-être jamais oublier. Mais j'ai souffert en grande partie par sa faute, il a continué de faire des choses et de me promettre des choses mais au final, il n'a fait que répétait ces erreurs. Comment avancer et guérir avec une personne qui agit de la même façon que dans le passé et qui vous fait toujours penser à vos blessures d'avant…

- Je comprends. Je m'en veux tu sais. Moi, l'empathique de la famille et pas fichu de voir que tu allais aussi mal.

- ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Bella, nous quittes-tu pour toujours?

- Pour le moment je sais juste que j'ai besoin d'être loin de tout ça. Je l'aime, et vous aussi mais c'est trop dur. Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'être loin de tout ce qui comporte mon passé pour guérir. Prendre du recule. Je reviendrais je te le promets.

Après quelques instants j'ajoutais:

- Dis aux autres qu'ils ne me cherchent pas et que je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi.

- Prends soin de toi. J'espère vraiment que tu iras mieux petite sœur.

J'étais touché. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi. Je tenais énormément à lui. Nous nous serrâmes dans les bras puis il partit.

Quand je ne l'eu plus dans mon champ de vision, je partis moi aussi. En marchant à allure humaine. Observant tout autour de moi.

J'avais toujours cette souffrance mais étrangement, je me sentais soulagée. J'avais enfin dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'avais enfin fait une chose qui allait m'aider à avancer.

J'arrivais alors au panneau de la ville ou nous habitions pour le moment: Dutton, dans le Montana.

Je dépassais ce panneau vieillit par les années tout en le touchant.

Je n'avais vécu qu'un an ici mais c'était ici que je les avais retrouvés. C'était ici que je les quittais.

Je regardais la route qui menait à cette petite ville ressemblant étrangement à Forks.

- Au revoir Edward…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors cette première partie? Les fans du couple Bella/Edward ne vont pas me tuer? **_

_**Tout de suite la deuxième partie.**_


	3. chapitre 1: Partir Souffrir 2ème partie

_**Tout de suite la deuxième partie du chapitre 1.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce POV Edward.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 1: Partir pour ne pas se détruire/ Souffrir pour comprendre**

_**(2**__**ème**__** partie)**_

POV Edward:

Ce soir, j'avais décidé de chasser avec Alice. Bella semblait ne pas vouloir sortir aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. C'était comme si quelque chose la dérangeait.

Peut-être le fait que je partais souvent ces derniers temps ou peut-être Victoria.

D'ailleurs ces deux choses étaient liées. Un an que Bella a rejoins notre famille mais elle refusait toujours de nous dire ce qui c'est passé après mon départ de Forks. Jamais elle n'est entrée dans les détails.

Nous savions que cette vampire avait tué Charlie et avait mordu Bella mais rien de précis. Jasper nous disait que c'était normal. Rosalie avait mis énormément de temps avant de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, quand à Jasper, il ne nous la jamais dit clairement.

La mort du sheriff Swan avait dut beaucoup affecter ma douce, je comprenais qu'elle n'en parle pas.

Comme pour les 8 années qu'elle avait passé en temps que vampire, seule.

Elle n'en parlait qu'avec Jasper. Il disait qu'il la comprenait, qu'il avait vécu certaines choses similaires. Parfois, j'étais un peu jaloux du rapprochement que ces deux là avaient créé. Je voulais que Bella se confie à moi, qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle ressentait, pourquoi choisissait-elle mon frère?

Après je me clamais et pensais que si ça aidait Bella, alors j'étais tout de même heureux. Et comme il l'avait dit, ils avaient vécu les mêmes choses. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'elles étaient.

- Alors frangin, on rêve?

- Je pense juste à Bella.

- Comme toujours!

C'était vraiment. Depuis que je la connaissais, je ne pensais plus qu'à elle. Elle était devenue tout pour moi. Même quand j'étais loin d'elle.

- Je préfère quand même ça. Avant de connaitre Bella, je te trouvais plutôt euh…. Pas ennuyeux mais lassé de tout. Elle t'a changé et je trouve ça bien.

- Il n'y a pas que moi qu'elle a changé!

- C'est vrai. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir comme meilleure amie! A Forks, plus on la côtoyait, plus nous nous sentions humains. Et bien qu'elle soit un vampire maintenant, cette impression est toujours là. Notre famille avait surement besoin de Bella. Elle est un peu le cœur des Cullen! Même Rosalie l'apprécie maintenant et ils passent des moments ensemble. Emmett adore son rôle de grand frère protecteur, les parents ont encore gagné une fille et Jasper s'ouvre plus aux autres.

- ça ne te dérange pas qu'ils soient si proche?

- Non. J'ai confiance en eux et je sais qu'ils s'aiment comme frère et sœurs. Comme toi et moi. Je suis même reconnaissante envers elle. Isabella arrive à faire ressortir un coté de lui que je ne voyais que rarement. Le fait qu'ils partagent des souvenirs, qu'elle lui pardonne pour son 18ème anniversaire et qu'elle ait confiance en lui, ça l'aide beaucoup.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'aimerais juste qu'elle soit moins distante parfois avec nous.

- ça viendra avec le temps. Je suis sur que c'est cette Victoria qui l'empêche d'avancer. Elle a probablement peur que cette meurtrière vienne. Le problème sera bientôt résolu!

Nous nous sourîmes et au moment où nous allions recommencer la chasse, Alice eu une vision. Victoria dans au niveau de la « _teton-spring creek bird reserve » _près de la ville de Choteau. Elle y serait dans l'après-midi.

Après cette vision, nous décidâmes alors de rentrer.

Le chemin fut court. Ma sœur décida de montrer tout de suite et de voir Jasper pour lui en parler pendant que j'en parler à Carlisle.

- Carlisle, Alice a eu une vision de Victoria, elle ne sera pas très loin. Le mieux est de partir dans quelques heures, le trajet ne sera pas long. Nous l'aurons dans l'après-midi.

- Très bien. Edward?

- Oui?

- Es-tu sur de ne pas vouloir en parler à Bella? Je ne sais pas si lui cacher ça est une très bonne idée.

- Je pense que c'est mieux. Je dois la protéger. Je ne veux pas lui en parler si ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Bien.

Je partis alors rejoindre ma douce dans notre chambre. Elle était allongée les yeux fermés sur notre lit. Elle était si belle! Déjà humaine je la trouvais merveilleuse mais sa beauté vampirique pouvait rendre jalouse même Rosalie! J'avais de la chance de l'avoir.

Je me demandais bien à quoi elle pouvait penser maintenant. Son bouclier était souvent un vrai supplice pour moi. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir un jour entendre ses pensées dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Je pouvais entrer dans la tête de n'importe qui mais la seule qui m'intéressait vraiment était inaccessible. Le destin était moqueur!

Je me demandais parfois comment aurait été la vie si j'avais pus lire dans ses pensées à Forks. Je pense qu'elle m'aurait tout de même intrigué car à chaque réponse qu'elle me donnait, c'était l'inverse de ce que j'imaginais. Elle n'avait pas d'arrière pensée.

Ma bien aimée n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Au contraire, c'était bien la personne la plus pure et la plus innocente que je connaisse. Elle ne faisait que me surprendre avec son courage, ses actes, ses choix et je l'aimais pour ça.

Je l'aimerais pour l'éternité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à l'admiré mais au moins plusieurs heures car je devais de nouveau partir.

Je décidais donc de m'approcher d'elle. Une main caressant ses cheveux soyeux, l'autre posé sur son ventre que j'aurais aimé voir un jour rond, abritant le fruit de notre amour, une vie si précieuse! Mais ce n'était pas possible et c'était surement mon plus grand regret, ne pas pouvoir lui permettre d'enfanter. Pourtant, je savais que malgré sa elle resterait toujours à mes cotés. Alors, bien que ce soit un sentiment égoïste, j'étais quand même heureux.

Je posais donc ma question habituelle:

- A quoi penses-tu?

- Rien de spécial. Je profite juste de ce moment. Pourrais-tu arrêter le temps pour que nous restions comme ça éternellement?

- J'aimerais. Mais il y a d'autres moments encore plus beaux à vivre. Si j'arrête le temps, nous ne les vivrions pas.

Oui j'aimerais rester comme ça éternellement mais j'avais tant de projets encore qu'il fallait qu'on partage!

- Tu as raison.

En ouvrant les yeux elle posa son regard sur moi, puis dehors. Elle était sans doute étonnée du nombre d'heures ou elle n'avait pas bougé! Grace à une longue observation, je pouvais parfois savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. J'eus encore raison cette fois ci.

- Et oui tu as pensé tout ce temps à rêver.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant?

- Non pour mon plus grand malheur! Ton bouclier m'exaspère, surtout quand je te vois si absorbée par ce que tu as en tête. Mais je te connais bien!

- Surement.

- Que font les autres?

- Toujours la même chose, rien.

- Je t'ai entendu!

- Arrêtes d'écouter aux portes Emmett! Bella il faut que je te dise, avec Alice, Jasper et Carlisle nous devons encore partir aujourd'hui mais nous rentrons au soir.

- Tu pars encore?

- Tu m'en veux?

J'avais peur qu'elle pense que je la délaisse alors que c'était le contraire.

- Bien sur que non. C'est pour le passé d'Alice, c'est important alors allez y!

- Tu es un ange. J'y vais, à ce soir mon amour.

- A ce soir.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Je partis donc. Nous avions dis à Bella que si nous partions comme ça c'était pour trouver des réponses sur le passé d'Alice.

En vérité, Alice ne tenait pas à savoir, bien qu'elle soit de nature curieuse, elle disait que si elle l'avait oublié, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison et ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas tout savoir.

Parfois son don l'énervé. Jasper avait beaucoup de mal à lui faire une surprise, personne n'arrivait à la surprendre et par moment, c'était difficile pour elle.

Une fois dehors avec Carlisle, nous rejoignîmes mon frère et ma sœur.

- Tout le monde est prêt? Alors on y va!

- Comment tu peux être aussi enthousiaste Alice?

- Parce que je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est la bonne! Elle ne nuira plus à personne et Bella sera heureuse.

Les pensées de Jasper m'interpelèrent alors:

_« - Bella, j'espère que ça ira pour elle… »_

- Que veux-tu dire Jasper?

- Ce n'est rien, j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me parler d'une chose importante tout à l'heure mais Alice devait me parler alors nous n'avons pas discuté.

- Je suis sur que Bella est un peu anxieuse par rapport à cette Victoria. N'oubliez pas, elle pense toujours aux autres, elle a probablement peur pour nous!

- Surement. Mais nous ne devrions pas lui cacher ce que nous faisons.

- Bella ira mieux après que notre plan aura fonctionné tu verras Jazz.

- Si vous le dites…

- Bon, allons-y les enfants.

Nous partîmes alors à la recherche du vampire.

.

.

.

Nous étions maintenant là où Victoria devait se montrer. Nous avions mis quelque goutte de sang sur certains arbres pour l'attirer.

Après quelques minutes elle arriva. Sentant partout autour d'elle le sang, elle ne fit pas attention à notre odeur. Nous fonçâmes vers elle pour l'encercler. Jasper fut le premier à la toucher mais elle s'échappa de sa prise, s'enfuyant vers moi. Elle réussit à passer à coté de moi mais je la poursuivais. Les autres derrière moi. Alice sur le coté pour l'attaquer par la gauche. Elle réussit à lui donner un coup se qui fit ralentir le vampire. Carlisle lui prit le bras et elle se gagna contre un arbre.

C'était notre chance de l'avoir. Nous courûmes tous, puis la tînmes. Alice s'occupait du feu pendant que nous la démembrions. Pour ensuite jeter les morceaux dans les flammes.

Nous avions réussi! Enfin nous l'avions eu! Carlisle n'était par très heureux quand il s'agissait de tuer un de notre espèce mais il savait qu'elle représentait une menace pour nous et puis il voulait faire quelque chose pour Bella.

C'est soulagé que nous rentrions tous à la maison, pressé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

.

.

.

Ils étaient dans le salon en trin d'admirer le travail d'Esmée. C'est Alice qui commença la discussion.

- Bella il faut absolument qu'on te dise quelque chose!

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ton passé?

- Mon passé? Ha euh non ce n'est pas ça. En fait quand on partait ce n'était pas pour chercher des choses de mon passé mais pour toi. Edward vas y explique lui!

- En fait nous cherchions Victoria. Nous ne voulions pas te le dire au début de peur que ça ne soit pas concluant mais nous l'avons retrouvé et tu n'as rien à craindre. Victoria n'est plus que du passé. Nous nous sommes occupés d'elle. Pour ce qu'elle t'a fait et ce qu'elle a fait à ton père, elle ne pouvait rester en vie et puis le risque était trop grand pour qu'elle revienne et nous fasse à nouveau du mal. Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis se leva subitement de sa chaise, la faisant claquer à terre. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de nous. Je tentais alors de l'appeler et de m'approcher d'elle.

- Bella?

- Edward attends n'avance pas.

- Jasper qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal avec les sentiments de Bella. Comme si elle se fermait à moi, je ne la sens presque plus. Mais les derniers sentiments que j'ai sentis venant d'elle étaient la souffrance et la trahison.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle tous ça? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle devrait être soulagée maintenant.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers moi et me dit d'une voix froide et distante:

- Viens avec moi dans le jardin.

Sans un mot je la suivis.

- Bella qu'y-a-t-il?

- Tu le demandes! Edward tu m'as menti. Les autres aussi.

- On ne voulait rien te dire au cas où notre plan ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Tu crois que me cacher la vérité c'est mieux?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Mais maintenant tout va bien. Tu peux enfin oublier et nous pouvons aller de l'avant sans craindre la moindre menace ma chérie.

Malgré son calme je voyais qu'elle était en colère mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle?

- Tu ne comprends rien!

- Quoi?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris! Comment peux-tu me dire de telles choses!

- Bella pourquoi réagis tu comme ça? Explique-moi.

- Je dois donc tout t'expliquer! Oublier? Aller de l'avant? Comment peux-tu dire ça! Comment faire tout ça alors que tu fais sans cesse les mêmes erreurs.

- Les mêmes erreurs? Que dis-tu?

De qu'elles erreurs parlait-elle? Qu'avais-je fait?

**Comment en est-on arrivé là? Était-ce vraiment de ma faute? Avais-je tout gâché?**

- Je dois en plus te détailler point par point tout les problèmes! Dois-je te dire qu'à chaque fois que tu me fais une promesse tu la romps? À chaque fois tu décides de tout pour nous, pour moi?

- C'était pour toi, pour ton bien.

**C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. L''amour n'illuminait plus son regard, c'était la colère et la tristesse qui dominaient.**

- TU CROIS TOUJOURS AGIR POUR MON BIEN MAIS AU FINAL TU N'ARRIVE QU'A ME FAIRE DU MAL!

J'étais choqué par ses révélations.

- Je te fais souffrir? Quand? Comment?

Je voulais à tous prix savoir et rectifier les choses.

- Jamais tu n'apprendras du passé! Toute ces fois où tu n'as agis que par ton propre chef, tu m'as toujours exclu de toutes les décisions nous concernant, ME concernant et pour en arriver à quoi? A des blessures de plus.

Tout était de ma faute. J'aurais du lui parler de Victoria, peut-être alors ne serait-elle pas dans cette état. Mais maintenant elle avait mal.

**Mon amour pour elle la faisait maintenant souffrir et ça ne pouvait continuer ainsi. **

Mais que devais-je faire? Peut-être que sous la colère ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée, pourtant il me semblait qu'elle pensait chaque mot. Moi qui voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Je savais à présent.

**Je devais ouvrir les yeux.**

J'avais mal agis. Je devais réfléchir à la façon de me faire pardonner. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas vers elle, ni même lui parler.

Elle me fixa et c'est à cet instant que j'eu l'étrange impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle me regardait, la dernière fois que je la voyais.

Elle dit alors une chose:

- Je suis désolé.

Puis elle partit vers la forêt. Je ne la suivis pas. Elle avait surement besoin d'être seul un moment.

Ma famille nous avait observé par la baie vitrée. En rentrant, je ne fis même pas attention à leur regard.

Je réfléchissais à un moyen d'arranger les choses quand elle reviendrait. D'ici quelques heures il fallait d'abord que j'ai une conversation avec elle puis que je lui montre que j'étais désolé et que je l'aimais.

**Je devais la reconquérir. **

Jasper eut alors un message de Bella. Nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, juste qu'elle voulait le voir.

Il passa d'abord par notre chambre et parti à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Il arriverait certainement à la calmer.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Mon frère fut le premier à arriver, je ne voyais pas Bella suivre. Il nous regarda alors avec un regard si triste, ce regard, je l'avais déjà vu une fois, c'était après qu'il l'ai attaqué à son anniversaire.

- Je suis désolé Edward, elle voulait partir. Elle en avait besoin.

Je ne comprenais pas. Partir? Combien de temps? Quelques heures? Quelques jours?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Elle m'a demandé d'amener son sac « d'urgence ». Elle nous demande de ne pas nous inquiéter ni de la rechercher. Elle me contactera dès qu'elle sera installée.

- Je n'arrive pas à voir combien de temps elle part.

- Elle ne le sait pas elle-même.

- Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de calme, d'isolement, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours je suis sur.

- Oui. On a tous besoin de partir à un moment. Ça lui fera du bien et ensuite elle reviendra.

- VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN!

- Jasper!

- Bella était malheureuse. Personne ne l'a vu. Je me doutais que ça n'allait pas mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était à ce point. Bella pourrait ne pas revenir.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire!

- Edward!

- Dis ce que tu veux Edward, pense ce que tu veux mais si Bella est si malheureuse c'est en partie à cause de nous, et en grande partie cause de toi! Ce n'est pas à elle de faire le point et de revenir quand ça ira mieux. C'est à nous de changer nos agissements. Car c'est nous qui l'avons blessé. Certaines cicatrices ne guérissent jamais Edward. Tu lui en as peut-être trop faites, nous lui en avons peut-être trop faites.

Nous de dîmes plus rien. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres firent mais moi je montais dans notre chambre. Bella, l'amour de ma vie était partit. Je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir en tête tous ses mots

_« - TU CROIS TOUJOURS AGIR POUR MON BIEN MAIS AU FINAL TU N'ARRIVE QU'A ME FAIRE DU MAL! »_

Non, impossible. Je l'avais blessé à ce point?

_« Jamais tu n'apprendras du passé! Toute ces fois où tu n'as agis que par ton propre chef, tu m'as toujours exclu de toutes les décisions nous concernant, ME concernant et pour en arriver à quoi? A des blessures de plus. »_

Je prenais alors tout les objets qui me venaient sous la main et les projetaient contre les murs, partout dans la pièce. Je ruinais tout autour de moi.

_« les derniers sentiments que j'ai sentis venant d'elle étaient la souffrance et la trahison. » _

Je l'avais brisé. Son cœur souffrait et c'était ma faute.

_« Dis ce que tu veux Edward, pense ce que tu veux mais si Bella est si malheureuse c'est en partie à cause de nous, et en grande partie cause de toi! »_

Jasper avait raison. Je me voilais la face. J'avais considéré Bella comme acquis, malgré tout le mal que je lui avais fait. L'avais-je vraiment perdu?

« _Je suis désolé. »_

C'était fini, elle était partie. Peut-être pour toujours…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et voilà le premier chapitre. Je trouve ce chapitre assez touchant surtout la fin du POV Bella et la fin du POV Edward.**_

_**Avez-vous aimé? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.**_

_**Maintenant des épreuves attendent nos deux héros. Comment vont-ils vivre cette séparation? De nouveaux personnages vont apparaitre. **_

_**L'amour peut-il tout guérir? Qui sait…**_

_**Je publie un chapitre par semaine environ pour cette histoire. J'ai aussi deux autres histoires en route.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	4. chapitre 2: se reconnaitre en l'autre

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Merci à Mane-jei pour la review. **_

_**Et voilà le deuxième vous pouvez le voir, parfois je peux mettre plusieurs chapitres dans la semaine mais parfois il arrive qu'il n'y en ait qu'un.  
><strong>_

_**J'espère en tout cas que celui ci vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 2:** **Se reconnaître en l'autre**

POV Bella:

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement je marchais. Je ne faisais pas attention. Je réfléchissais aux événements d'il y a quelques heures.

Je les avais quitté. Tous. Pourtant, des années plus tôt, j'aurais tout donné pour faire partie de cette famille. Les choses avaient décidément bien changé.

Je remarquais que j'étais encore en forêt. Je montais à un arbre et m'installais sur une branche. Je sortis de mon sac la photo des Cullen et de moi. Nous ressemblions vraiment à une famille ensemble. Ils me manquaient, mais j'étais convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Absorbée par mes pensées, je ne vis pas quelqu'un arriver sur l'arbre où je me trouvais.

- Bella?

Je relevais la tête et vis un visage familier.

- Carmen?

Je descendis et remarquais aussi que Eleazar était présent.

- Que fais-tu ici? Je te croyais chez les Cullen?

- J'y étais mais je suis partis. C'est assez compliqué.

- Et bien viens à la maison tu nous expliqueras.

Je les suivis donc. J'avais tellement marché que je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais proche de chez eux. Je passais la porte de leur maison la dernière. Je déposais mon sac non loin de là tout en y rangeant la photo. En relevant la tête j'aperçus un vampire, sûrement un peu plus vieux que moi. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, il semblait assez musclé et plus grand que moi. Son regard était incroyablement perçant mais ce qui me frappa le plus c'était leur couleurs: rouge vif, rouge sang.

- Oh, Bella je te présente Ian, c'est un nouveau né. Il fait parti d'une famille que nous avons connu il y a peu et il va passer quelques temps avec nous. Ian voici Bella. Un membre des Cullen. Tu te souviens de Carlisle.

Un membre des Cullen? C'est étrange comme j'avais l'impression que cela sonnait faux. Je ne me considérais pas comme une Cullen. Mais eux le pensaient. Ce n'était pas étonnant. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, ils savaient déjà qui j'étais. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà parlé de moi quand j'étais humaine. Carlisle m'avait alors présenté comme la petite amie d' Edward et sa fille, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement.

- En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment un membre des Cullen. Je les ai quitté.

- Oh. Installons-nous dans le salon, on pourra en discuter si tu veux.

- D'accord.

Je les suivis alors et m'installais dans un des fauteuils. Le nouveau né resta à l'entrée de la pièce, appuyait contre le mur et me regardait étrangement.

Ils attendaient que je commence.

Mais par où commencer? Je ne voulais pas parler de tout en détails.

- Racontes nous ce que tu veux Bella, tu n'es pas obligé de tout dire.

Eleazar comprenait vraiment bien les gens. Il me faisait beaucoup penser à Carlisle. Aussi sage et responsable que lui. Je lui souris et débutais mon récit.

-En fait, les choses étaient devenus difficile. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Edward et les autres ont chercher Victoria et l'ont tué. Ils ne m'ont pas prévenu et m'ont même menti pendant plusieurs semaines. Hier soir ils sont rentrés et m'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient tué. Je suppose que c'était la chose de trop.

- Je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas tout. Ne devrais-tu pas te sentir soulagée?

- Comment se sentir soulagé si on lui ment, qu'on fais les choses dans son dos et qu'on l'exclu!

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Elle était belle mais distante.

Il avait compris ce que je pensais. Lui qui ne me connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Il ne savait rien de moi mais avait compris mes sentiments. Comment?

- Ian!

- Il a raison Carmen. Tous était au courant de ce qui se passait. Ce sont Alice Jasper Edward et Carlisle qui partaient toujours pour la rechercher. Je n'ai pas supporter leurs agissements, surtout ceux d' Edward. Il ne comprendra jamais! Enfin voilà, j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai besoin de prendre du recule par rapport à eux.

- Quand tu dis prendre du recule tu sais pour combien de temps exactement?

- Pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas si je rejoindrais à nouveau leur famille.

- Je vois. As-tu un endroit où t'installer pour le moment?

- Non, je ne sais pas où m'installer. Je n'y ai pas réfléchis.

- Que dis-tu de rester le temps que tu saches quoi faire?

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer ni déranger.

- Bella si nous te le proposons c'est que ça nous fais plaisir.

- Très bien. Le temps que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais faire alors. Au fait, les filles ne sont pas là?

- Non elles sont parties en Italie, Elles ont appris qu'il y allait avoir un festival de la mode là-bas et tu les connais. Elles ont décidé d'y aller puis de voyager en Europe quelques temps.

C'est Alice qui serait heureuse d'y aller aussi. Pensais-je tristement. Ce petit lutin. Comment avait-elle pris mon départ? Ainsi que les autres?

J'étais parti car c'était le mieux à faire mais je m'inquiétais quand même pour eux. Après tout, je tenais quand même eux.

Carmen me proposa la chambre de Kate. C'était avec elle que je m'entendait le mieux et elle serait d'accord pour que j'emprunte sa chambre.

Normalement les invités utilisés la petite dépendance à coté de la villa mais elle était occupée par Ian et je ne voulais pas le déranger.

Après m'être installée, je m'allongeais sur le lit. Devrais-je appeler Jasper et le prévenir? Viendraient-ils alors que je leur ai dit de ne pas le faire? Que pouvais-je bien faire? J'avais dit que je les préviendrais, je devais le faire. Et puis, ils devaient probablement s'inquiéter.

Je pris mon portable et composais le numéro de Jasper.

Il décrocha tout de suite.

- Bella? Ou es-tu? Ça va?

Dire qu'il s'inquiétait était un euphémisme.

- Oui Jazz je vais bien. Je suis chez les Denali, J'y reste jusqu'à ce que je sache où je m'installe. Ne venez pas d'accord?

- On ne viendra pas. On est soulagé de savoir que tu es installée et en sécurité. Et Bella?

- Oui?

- Donnes de tes nouvelles d'accord?

- Promis. A plus tard Jazz.

- A bientôt.

Je raccrochais et soupirais.

Je prévins mes hôtes que j'allais dans le jardin et sortis marcher.

La conversation avait été rapide mais j'avais entendu l'anxiété dans sa voix. Étais-je une mauvaise personne? Avais-je agis de manière trop égoïste? Y retourner maintenant ne servirait à rien et je ne le voulais pas, mais comment faire pour avancer si je me posais toujours se questions?

- Tu devais partir!

Je me retournais et vis Ian. Sa voix était plus douce que tout à l'heure. Pourtant il ne souriait pas. Bien que ses yeux étaient très différent des miens, je leur trouvais une ressemblance, une sorte de lueur que je n'avais vu que dans mon regard. Était-ce bien la sienne ou était-ce la mienne qui se reflétait dans ses yeux?

Je réfléchis ensuite à sa phrase «tu devais partir» Il connaissait mes sentiments, mes questionnement. Avait-il un don?

- Tu lis dans les pensées toi aussi?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- On dirait que tu sais ce que je pense.

- C'est juste que je te comprends. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de partir.

- Pourquoi?

Il se tut quelques instants. Son regard devint alors plus dur ainsi que ça voix.

- Pour rien.

Il partit après sa courte réponse.

Ce jeune homme était étrange. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il quitte sa famille? Pourquoi cette distance entre nous alors que deux secondes plus tôt il me parlait avec douceur? Lui qui disait me comprendre, moi je ne le comprenais pas.

Je m'assis dans l'herbe et regardait le jour se lever. Bien qu'il y ait du soleil, je ne ressentais plus sa chaleur. C'était une des choses qui me manquait le plus depuis que j'étais un vampire. L'autre chose, aussi étrange que ça puisse être, était les battements de mon cœur. Quand j'étais humaine, j'étais seule dans ma chambre et il n'y avait que ce bruit qui se faisait entendre. J'aimais aussi la façon dont il s'emballait quand j'étais gênée, la façon dont j'avais l'impression qu'il se réchauffait quand j'étais heureuse. Et même la façon dont je croyais qu'il saignait et se brisait quand j'étais malheureuse. Tout ça me faisait me sentir vivante.

Je repensais alors à Rosalie qui m'en voulait de vouloir, à l'époque de Forks, devenir l'une des leurs. Je la comprenais. Mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas les même choses qu'elle dont je ressentais le manque. Rose voulait donner la vie, voulait vieillir. Ce coté la ne m'intéressait pas particulièrement. C'était plus les petites choses. Je n'oublierais jamais par exemple ma maladresse. Humaine, j'étais un véritable danger pour moi et souvent pour les autres et je maudissais ce coté de ma personnalité mais maintenant j'en riais. Quelle catastrophe j'étais! C'est ce qui faisait de moi «Bella».

Maintenant j'étais différente, j'étais plus effrayante, moins humaine. Bien entendu, un souvenir me reviendrait toujours en tête à ses pensées. Mon réveil en tant que vampire, ma première victime.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_La souffrance s'atténuait peu à peu. Elle s'était concentré au niveau de mon cœur qui ralentissait. Je comprenais ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je devais attendre._

_Trois battements de cœur. Deux battements de cœurs. Un battement de cœur. Le silence, la fin._

_J'étais un vampire._

_J'ouvris les yeux et fus tout de suite subjuguée par ce qui m'entourait. J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir le monde. Tout était plus précis, plus beau. _

_Je décidais de me levais pour découvrir les alentours et à peine eu-je cette pensée que je me retrouvais à marcher. J'étais das les bois. Je touchais un arbre et sans le vouloir il s'écrasa à terre._

_Je regardais alors ma main, choquée. Je ne contrôlais pas ma force, je devais faire attention._

_Soudain un bruit, je me retournais et un grondement se fis entendre. Je découvrais que ce n'était qu'un oiseau s'envolant au loin. J'examinais ma position. Les jambes un peu écartées, les genoux pliés, les mains en position de défense mais le plus surprenant fut ma bouche: lèvres retroussées, les dents serrées et un étrange liquide à l'intérieur, le venin._

_Je ne pus me poser de questions que je sentis une odeur des plus alléchante! J'avais peine à réfléchir, mes jambes courant déjà vers la direction de ce parfum. Je vis alors un homme, un randonneur. _

_Quand je compris ce qui m'avait attiré vers lui je fis un effort surhumain pour me détourner, arrêter de respirer et courir dans la direction opposée. _

_Je ne fis pas plus que quelques centaines de mètres avant de me stopper net._

_Un parfum exquis se dégageait dans l'air. Même si je ne respirais pas, c'était comme si l'odeur m'appelait. Je ne pensais plus, mon cerveau n'agissait plus. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon corps et le peu de réflexion qui me restait n'était qu'à propos de cette odeur, C'était l'humain. Il était tombé et saignait abondamment. _

_J'étais devenu à ce moment là un chasseur, un prédateur qui guettait sa proie. Une proie facile, «pas très amusant» pensais-je. _

_Sans plus attendre je fonçais sur lui et le mordis avec rage, avec envie. _

_Le sang que je buvais était incroyable. C'était comme la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus revitalisant que je n'avais jamais goutté. Je vidais le randonneur de tout son sang. Il se débattait fortement au début mais avec ma force, je lui brisais les cotes. Il ne pus plus bouger. Le sang coulait dans ma gorge, jus exquis que je ne me lassais pas de savourer._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en eut plus. Je relevais alors la tête et essuyais ma bouche avec ma main._

_Je regardais ensuite ma victime puis réalisais. Je venais de tuer un homme, de boire son sang._

_Je n'étais plus humaine, j'étais un monstre._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Après ça je m'étais enfuis le plus loin possible dans les montagnes. Le visage de l'homme, ses cris qui se répétaient dans ma tête allaient me rendre folle. Je restais des mois dans cette état.

Je décidais ensuite d'apprendre à devenir végétarienne. Peu à peu mes yeux devinrent or et deux ans après être devenu un être immortel, j'essayais de me mêler à la foule. D'abord quelques minutes dans un espace vert, puis quelques heures, une journée. Ensuite j'allais dans des bars, des centres commerciaux, des salles de cinéma.

J'arrivais peu à peu à vivre parmi les humains et ne plus croire que j'étais un véritable monstre. Certes, je n'oubliais pas ce que j'avais fais, comment j'étais devenu ce jour là, mais je savais que plus jamais je ne referais ça. Je ne me laissais pas abattre.

Au bout de cinq ans je retournais discrètement à Forks, là ou tout avait commençait. Je retrouvais les Quileutes qui acceptèrent de faire le même pacte qu'avec les Cullen. Jacob, Seth, Quil et Embry m'acceptèrent et passèrent des moments avec moi. Les autres restaient sur leur garde, je ne leur en voulais pas. J'avais aussi passé pas mal de temps sur la tombe de mon père. La mienne se trouvant à coté.

J'avais pour finir décidais de revoir ma mère et Phil. Ils semblaient surmonter mon décès. Je vis alors que j'avais un petit frère, Danny. Il était très beau. Il avait le sourire de ma mère et les yeux de Phil. Je me souvins qu'au soir je me glissais dans sa chambre et, sans respirer, rester là, à coté et lui tenais sa petite main. J'aurais voulu le connaître, et que lui me connaisse. C'était impossible.

J'étais restée un an à les surveiller.

Je suis ensuite partie à Dutton, là où je recommençais une nouvelle vie de lycéenne. Là où je retrouvais les Cullen.

Le choc avait été grand pour eux comme pour moi. Je me souvins que les premiers jours, je n'avais pas osée retourner en cours. J'avais peur de leur réactions. Finalement ça c'était bien passé.

J'avais vécu un an avec eux.

Me remémorer tous ça me faisait du bien. Je voyais le parcours que j'avais fait et bien que je ne sache pas le futur qui m'attendais, je savais que je pourrais m'en sortir...

POV Ian:

Encore une journée sur Terre, une journée en Enfer! Pourquoi fallait-il que je vive? Je ne voulais pas mourir car j'étais un vampire, je voulais juste accepter les conséquences de cet acte ignoble que j'avais commis.

Le pire c'est que ma famille ne m'en voulait pas! Comment ne pas m'en vouloir? Pourquoi hériter de cette malédiction appelait «don». C'était à cause de ça que les choses avait mal tournées.

Raphaël et Mei avaient été tristes de mon départ mais il le fallait. Je n'étais plus heureux avec eux et j'allais les blesser si je restais.

Autant rester chez Eleazar, vue qu'ils m'avaient proposés. En plus il n'y avait pas les trois blondes! Je ne les détestais pas mais je ne les aimais pas non plus. Trop différentes de moi peut-être ou bien était-ce moi qui était trop différent d'elles. Déjà humain je ne me rapprochais pas des autres, je ne leur parlais que rarement. En devenant vampire, ça n'a fait que s'accentuer. Et encore plus depuis «l'accident».

Tiens! Carmen et Eleazar revenaient de leur chasse. Je partais les saluer quand je sentis une autre odeur. En arrivant près de l'entrée je vis alors magnifique jeune vampire avec eux. Habillée d'un simple jean noir, d'un haut bleu nuit et d'une veste en cuire. Ses cheveux étaient longs, bouclés et foncés avec des reflets cuivre. Un beau visage en forme de cœur. Quand je vis ses yeux or je fus choqué par leur intensité.

Carmen fit les présentations et c'est comme ça que j'appris qu'elle s'appelait Bella. C'était donc elle la petite amie d' Edward. Les Cullen allaient-ils tous venir? Si c'était le cas autant que je parte, je n'étais jamais à l'aise avec les gens.

Elle nous dit ensuite qu'elle les avaient quittés, La jeune femme proposa à l'invité de nous expliquer tous ça. Ce qu'elle fis, en partie:

-En fait, les choses étaient devenus difficile. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Edward et les autres ont chercher Victoria et l'ont tué. Ils ne m'ont pas prévenu et m'ont même menti pendant plusieurs semaines. Hier soir ils sont rentrés et m'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient tué. Je suppose que c'était la chose de trop.

- Je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas tout. Ne devrais-tu pas te sentir soulagée?

Soulagée? Carmen ne comprenait pas, moi oui. Ils avaient agis sans la consulter, normal qu'elle se sente blessée C'était ses histoires, ça la concernait elle. De quel droit les autres s'en mêler!

Je dis alors mes pensées à hautes voix:

- Comment se sentir soulagé si on lui ment, qu'on fais les choses dans son dos et qu'on l'exclu!

- Ian!

Avant que je ne réplique quoi que se soit, Bella confirma mes pensées.

- Il a raison Carmen. Tous était au courant de ce qui se passait. Ce sont Alice Jasper Edward et Carlisle qui partaient toujours pour la rechercher. Je n'ai pas supporter leurs agissements, surtout ceux d' Edward. Il ne comprendra jamais! Enfin voilà, j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai besoin de prendre du recule par rapport à eux.

- Quand tu dis prendre du recule tu sais pour combien de temps exactement?

- Pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas si je rejoindrais à nouveau leur famille.

Après ça, ils lui proposèrent de rester, ce qu'elle accepta.

Je ne restais pas avec eux et partie dans ma chambre. Eleazar pensait qu'il valait mieux que je reste seul dans la dépendance histoire que je sois seul mais il avait aussi pensé que loin des autres, au moins je ne tuerais personne! Bien sur ça, je le devinais, jamais il ne me l'aurait dis.

Je regardais alors par la fenêtre et vis l'invité marcher dans le jardin. Elle devait certainement se poser des questions sur son départ, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle les avaient quitté.

Je m'approchais alors d'elle et lui dit:

- Tu devais partir!

Elle se retourna et nous nous fixâmes. Elle était étrange. Pourquoi ne détournait-elle pas les yeux? Après tous, tout les vampires végétariens étaient toujours gêné en voyant mes yeux de nouveau né. Ça leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle, elle soutenait mon regard. Ce qui était encore plus étrange c'était que malgré la différence de nos yeux, il y avait cette même lueur que je n'avais vu que chez moi jusqu'à présent. Était-ce bien la sienne ou était-ce la mienne qui se reflétait dans ses yeux?

Ce qu'elle dit ensuite m'étonna:

- Tu lis dans les pensées toi aussi?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- On dirait que tu sais ce que je pense.

C'était vrai, je pouvais savoir ce qu'elle pensait car moi aussi j'avais quitté les miens, j'avais été à sa place, d'ailleurs je l'étais encore.

- C'est juste que je te comprends. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de partir.

- Pourquoi?

Pourquoi? Parce que j'avais fait une chose horrible, parce que ma famille faisait les choses qui croyaient dans mon intérêt alors que cela ne me faisait que du mal. Parce que je n'étais pas heureux, que j'en avais assez.

C'était ce que je pensais mais je ne pouvais lui dire, elle chercherait à en savoir plus, elle découvrirait alors ce que j'avais fait et elle aussi serait soit une hypocrite et dirait que ce n'était qu'un accident tout en ayant peur de moi, où alors elle dirait vraiment que j'étais horrible et s'éloignerait, Dans les deux cas elle n'accepterait pas mon passé.

De toute façon je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle l'accepte, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, ni de personne

- Pour rien. Répondis-je juste avant de retourner dans mon logement provisoire.

Je refermais la porte mais pour une raison inconnue j'allais à ma fenêtre et observais Bella. Elle ne semblait pas en colère par ma réponse ou le ton de ma voix. Ni même blessait. Probablement indifférente.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je lui avais parlé. Pourquoi?

Peut-être parce que je n'avais rien à faire, peut-être parce que je voulais juste paraître un peu aimable ce soir.

Ou peut-être parce qu'en la voyant dans le jardin, le même regard que moi, les mêmes pensées que moi, je me voyais en elle. Je me reconnaissais en elle...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors qu'en dites-vous pour ce deuxième chapitre?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de Ian?**_

_**Bientôt nous retournerons du coté des Cullen pour voir si Edward à fini sa crise. ^_^ **_

_**N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**_

_**B-ness. **_


	5. chapitre 3: comment faire sans elle?

_**Bonjour tout le monde ici B-ness!**_

_**Ag: tu as tout à fait compris mes personnages et l'histoire. Moi aussi je trouvais que Bella pardonnait trop facilement. Il faut pas oublier qu' Edward agit toujours à sa place et que ce sont toujours des mauvais choix! Pour Alice, tu comprendras sûrement dans ce chapitre. On va voir un peu comment les Cullen font fasse au départ d' Isabella.**_

_**Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je voulais qu'on sache un peu ce que les Cullen ressentent quelques heures seulement après le départ de Bella. Il alterne donc de nombreux POV. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous comprendrez alors leurs pensées et leurs sentiments.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 3: comment faire sans elle?**

POV Esmée:

Bella, ma fille, était partit. Elle souffrait et je n'avais rien vu. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas le devoir d'une mère de savoir ces choses là?

Nous aurions du nous en apercevoir. Nous aurions du voir qu'elle avait besoin de nous.

Mais maintenant nous ne voyions plus qu'une chose: nous avions besoin d'elle.

La première fois que nous l'avions quitté à Forks, la famille avait eu beaucoup de mal à continuer de vivre. Alors quand bien sur, il y a un an, notre Bella nous revenait, nous avions été les plus heureux du monde. En fait, nous avions vu qu'elle était différente, plus distante et que parfois elle semblait malheureuse, mais peut-être avons nous préféré fermer les yeux car la famille était réuni et c'était tous ce qu'il nous fallait. Grâce à ces retrouvailles, nous revivions.

La vérité c'était que nous dépendions trop d'elle.

Et pour la deuxième fois je voyais mes enfants, mon mari, de nouveau malheureux.

Il ne restait plus que Carlisle, Jasper, Alice et moi dans le salon. Rosalie était dans le garage et Emmett se trouvait dans le jardin. Quand à Edward... je crois qu'il était encore dans leur chambre. Il avait démoli de nombreux meubles. Je n'étais pas intervenu, je savais que ça lui faisait du bien. Il semblait s'être calmé maintenant. C'était la deuxième fois pour lui qu'il se retrouvait sans la personne qu'il aimait. Quelles conséquences cela aurait sur lui?

Je ne savais depuis combien de temps exactement nous étions là, tous les quatre, à réfléchir aux événements passés mais c'est la sonnerie du portable de Jasper qui nous sortit vraiment de nos pensées.

J'écoutais la conversation comme les autres, silencieusement. Bella était chez les Denali. Elle était dans un endroit sur et pas trop loin de chez nous. J'étais rassuré.

Mais le fait qu'elle mentionne qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on vienne me blessa quelque peu. Ma fille voulait être loin de moi. Au final, peut-être qu' Edward n'avait pas été le seul à la blesser. Nous y étions aussi pour quelque chose...

POV Alice:

J'avais écouté la conversation entre Bella et Jazz. Bella semblait un peu triste à sa voix mais déterminé à ne plus nous voir.

Pourquoi je n'avais pas vu ce qui allait se produire? Mes visions étaient toujours là alors pourquoi n'avais pas eu une vision de ce moment? Bella ne l'avait pas décidé. Elle ne voulait certainement pas que ça se passe ainsi la connaissant.

La connaissant... Je n'étais plus très sur de la connaître. C'était ma meilleure amie mais je n'avais rien vu du mal qui la rongeait. Ou plutôt je ne voulais pas voir.

Je croyais que c'était à cause de son passé. Et en un sens c'était ça, mais ce n'était pas totalement le moment avec Victoria mais plutôt le moment de Forks qui l'a blessé.

J'avais beau cherché je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait se sentir à ce point mal à cause de nous. Je n'étais pas fière de notre décision de la laissé mais pourquoi ne pas nous pardonner? Elle avait bien pardonné à Jasper qu'il ait failli la tuer alors pourquoi pas à nous? Pourquoi lui est pas nous?

J'arrêtais mes pensées quand je comprenais que ma colère était mal dirigé. C'était quand même trop tard, Jazz l'avait remarqué et me regardé tristement.

- Jazz ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Tu m'en veux, je le comprend. J'aurais du le voir.

- Non je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne nous pardonne pas alors que...

- Alors qu'elle l'a fait pour moi.

- Nous en avons parlé une fois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait pardonné comme ça. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait les risques que ça engendré de côtoyer des vampires. Un accident comme ça pouvait arriver à tous moment. Elle pensait même que c'était de sa faute parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. C'est bien Bella ça! Toujours à penser aux autres et prendre la faute sur soi. Je crois que ce départ était bien la première chose qu'elle ait faite pour elle sans penser aux autres. Alice, ça souffrance ne vient pas de nos actes en temps que vampire, mais en temps que personne. Tu comprends?

Maintenant oui. Je fis un signe de tête et me blottis dans ses bras. Bella était bien la seule personne à nous considérer comme des personnes normales plutôt que des vampires.

Elle n'avait jamais prêter attention à notre différence, à l'époque. Elle me considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait été abandonné par sa meilleure amie.

Comment faire alors pour nous faire pardonner?

POV Carlisle:

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était la deuxième fois que je voyais ma famille déchirée.

Peut-être que nous aurions du en parler à Bella de Victoria mais apparemment il n 'y avait pas que ça.

J'avais soutenu Edward lors de notre départ de Forks. Il pensait que c'était le mieux pour Bella. Je n'en étais pas sur mais j'avais quand même décidé de le soutenir. Il était mon fils et je ne voulais le perdre. Mais elle était à présent comme ma fille et j'étais tiraillé entre deux choix: Aller la rechercher, essayer de trouver une solution et de la ramener chez nous. Ou bien la soutenir dans son choix comme je l'avais fait pour Edward.

J'avais épaulé mon fils se jour là. Il avait choisit. J'avais alors vu sa descente aux Enfers et son cœur mort se briser sans celle qu'il aimait.

Je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise. Mais c'était différent. Cette fois ci, c'était Isabella qui avait choisit pour elle.

Serait-ce trop égoïste de ma par de lui dire de revenir? Ça ne fait aucun doute.

Elle avait tant pensé à nous durant tout ce temps. Que ce soit à Forks ou bien cette année passés ensemble. Elle avait été la quand nous avions eu besoin d'elle, malgré sa souffrance.

C'était décidé. Si son souhait était de vivre sa propre vie loin de nous, alors je la soutiendrais, bien que cela me peinait énormément...

POV Jasper:

Je sentais tant de sentiments différents ici. Bien que la souffrance soit la principale émotion. Bella avait un bon endroit ou s'installer et elle avait promis de me donner de ses nouvelles, pour ça j'étais heureux.

Connaissant ses sentiments, elle devait probablement s'inquiéter pour nous et être triste de nous rendre malheureux mais elle était déterminer à avancer.

J'espérai vraiment que ce changement, la ferait aller mieux mais surtout, la ferait revenir dans notre famille.

Je me souvins de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Quand elle était humaine, jamais elle n'avait ressentis de la peur à mon égard, mais de la confiance, de la compassion, de la tendresse.

C'était la première humaine à ressentir ça pour moi.

Elle était très forte et courageuse, faisant passer les autres avant elle. Mais elle avait vu que le fait de rester ici allait la détruire donc d'une certaine manière, j'étais aussi heureux pour ça.

J'en savez plus que les autres. Je savais quelle épreuve ça avait été pour elle d'être un nouveau né. De la personne qu'elle avait tué. De sa force et sa rapidité à contrôler.

Elle avait du affronter ça seule. Ça n'avait pas du être facile pour elle. Après tout, nous n'avions pas été la alors qu'elle avait besoin de nous.

Je pense que ça jouait aussi un rôle dans son départ. Nous n'avions pas compris les conséquences de notre départ. Une part d'elle nous en voulait probablement pour ne pas avoir été là à ce moment là.

Elle devait surmonter tout ça sans nous. Nous ne pouvions qu'attendre...

POV Emmett:

Ma petite sœur était partit.

Bella, cela faisait si peu de temps que nous nous étions tous retrouver, pourquoi partir? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais mal?

Je me disais être ton grand frère protecteur, je n'avais pas vu que le plus grand danger pour toi, c'était nous!

Je voulais juste que tout le monde sois de nouveau réuni et heureux.

Te souviens-tu comme tu riais et rougissais avant? J'aurais du m'apercevoir que mes blagues ne te faisais plus rire, que nos moments tous les deux ne faisaient que diminuer. J'aurais du...

Et voilà, encore un arbre de déraciné! Si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais taquiné en disant de ne pas m'attaquer à plus faible que moi, à des arbres sans défense. Il n'y a que toi pour oser me provoquer et jouer avec moi. Tu savais que ça me faisais plaisir.

Nous n'avons pas fait attention à ton malheur, nous n'avons pas ouvert les yeux. Pour nous, le principal était que tu sois avec nous. Si seulement nous avions été moins égoïste.

- Je suis désolé Bella.

POV Rosalie:

Cette idiote! Qu'elle égoïste de partir comme ça! La famille était réuni et elle, elle part!

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait? Faire partie de notre famille? Et maintenant que c'était fait, elle partait! 'avais peur pour ma famille quand nous étions à Forks, elle savait que nous étions des vampires, cela allait mal tourné. Encore plus quand j'ai su qu'elle voulait devenir comme nous! Quelle erreur!

Finalement je n'avais pas tord. Nous avions du partir.

Le fait qu'elle nous côtoie n'a pas du tout aidé. A cause de ça, la famille en à souffert. Nous la retrouvons une deuxième fois et la encore ça fini pareil. La famille est blessée.

Edward n'aurait jamais du la faire entrer dans nos vie!

- Rose? Que fais-tu?

- Rien Em' j'ai juste besoin de faire de la mécanique.

- Avec autant d'acharnement? Toi aussi tu es triste du départ de Bella.

- Moi? Triste? Je suis en colère oui! Edward n'aurait jamais du la laisser entrer dans la famille. Regarde maintenant ce qui se passe, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle nous fait souffrir.

- Nous?

- Je voulais dire la famille.

- Rose.

- Quoi? Tu veux que je dise quoi? Que je souffre de son départ et bien non! Je la déteste Emmett! N'avance pas! Laisse-moi tranquille!

- Chut Rose tout va bien, je suis là. Défoule toi sur moi, pleure sur mon épaule. Fais ce que tu veux, je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça Emmett? Pourquoi? Nous étions tous heureux. Dis lui de revenir, que tout sois comme avant et on oubliera tout.

- Chut ma Rose, chut. Je suis sur que Bella reviendra bientôt. Elle a besoin de temps. Une fois que ça ira mieux, nous irons la chercher et la famille sera de nouveau réuni.

- Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à elle, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans ma vie si c'est pour en partir.

- Je sais mon bébé. Mais elle reviendra. Et nous serons de nouveau tous ensemble.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte loin de nous.

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre devant les autres, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit loin de nous.

Bella, maintenant que j'ai confiance en toi, que je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie, dans mon cœur, ne me laisse pas...

POV Edward:

Bella, mon amour, pourquoi m'avoir quitté?

Je ne comprenais pas.

Encore hier elle était sur notre lit, me demandant d'arrêter le temps. Si j'avais sur que tu partais, je l'aurais arrêter. Je ne serais même pas parti. Je t'aurais tout dit à propos de Victoria. Mais je croyais bien faire, te protéger.

Que tu sois humaine ou vampire, tu n'en reste pas moins la chose la plus précieuse pour moi, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter que je te protège? C'était mon rôle. Tu te souviens: «un rôle à pleins temps»!

Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais elle m'avait quitté. Non pas pour me protéger comme je l'avais fait des années plus tôt, mais parce qu'elle souffrait d'être avec moi. Elle voulait être loin de moi.

Et maintenant Bella? Que devons-nous faire?

En partant, c'est comme ci elle avait tout emporté, la meilleure partie de moi, mes meilleurs sentiments, mon cœur, mon âme. Tout. Alors maintenant?

A quoi bon faire la moindre chose sans votre raison de vivre? Vivre une éternité sans elle? Impossible. Il fallait qu'elle revienne sinon, comment allais-je continuer d'exister?

J'avais besoin d'elle. Mais elle? Je n'étais plus rien sans ma Bella. Mais Bella?

J'étais horrible de vouloir penser que c'était la même chose pour elle? Je ne pouvais pas penser autrement. Bella avait dit à Jasper m'aimer, et revenir un jour. Mais ce jour là allait-il vraiment arriver? Ses sentiments allaient-ils rester?

- Bella, reviens...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et voilà. Alors que pensez-vous de tout ça? J'aime beaucoup le POV Rosalie. En fait, elle aime bien Bella, mais chut il faut pas le dire ^_^**_

_**Vous n'avez-pas envie de frapper Edward par moment et de lui dire «mais bon sang lève-toi fais quelque chose andouille!» Bin moi oui! XD **_

_**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Les choses vont un peu bouger. Ils peuvent pas rester comme ça quand même ça serait pas drôle sinon! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à mettre des review, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça encourage toujours!**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	6. chapitre 4: avancer et se rapprocher

_**Bonjour tous le monde!**_

_**Je remercie ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favoris, ça fait plaisir ^_^ puis-je vous demander aussi de mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous penser de l'histoire? Ça ne prends pas longtemps n'hésitez-pas!**_

_**Ag, ma plus fidèle critique (dans le bon sens du terme ^^): ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'a pas perdu, tu dis ce que tu penses et j'en suis heureuse, j'espère que malgré le caractère de certains personnages tu aimes quand même l'histoire. J'ai aimé écrire le passage avec Rosalie alors je suis contente que ça t'ai plut. Concernant l'égoïsme des personnages surtout un [celui qui ne sait pas se coiffer et qui pique des crises dans sa chambre] (je ne cite pas de nom), c'est normal. C'était surtout voulu pour LUI ^^. Il se rendra compte dans quelques temps de son égoïsme mais pour le moment laissons le comme d'habitude, c'est à dire à broyer du noir tout seul sans rien faire et être insupportable avec les autres quand Monsieur n'est pas content. Hihi.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!**_

_**.**_

.

.

**Chapitre 4: avancer et se rapprocher**

POV Bella:

Un peu plus d'une semaine que j'étais chez les Denali. Un peu plus d'une semaine que Ian était distant avec moi. Un peu plus d'une semaine que je pensais aux Cullen et à mes choix.

J'avais rappelé Jasper hier et nous avions convenu que je devais l'appeler une fois par semaine. La conversation ne durait pas longtemps. Juste histoire de prendre des nouvelles de l'autre. Il me disait que ça n'allait pas fort du coté Cullen, je m'en doutais mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je reviendrais et il le comprenait.

Je lui ai parlé de Carmen et Eleazar et aussi de Ian. Jazz m'avait dit de faire attention car un nouveau-né ne se contrôlait pas facilement.

C'était étrange mais je ne considérais pas Ian comme un nouveau-né. S'il n'avait pas les yeux rouges vif qui me rappelaient sa condition, j'aurais cru à un vampire déjà âgé.

Du peu que je l'ai vu, il me semblait calme, discret. Comme ce soir.

J'étais à la fenêtre de la chambre que j'occupais et lui dans le jardin. Nous avions pour habitude d'attendre que l'autre est fini d'occuper l'endroit pour y aller.

Il aimait beaucoup se retrouver seul dans le jardin au soir, tout comme moi. Je voyais bien que c'était même le seul moment où son visage était serein.

Ian avait sûrement vécu quelque chose de douloureux mais n'en parlait pas. Je n'allais pas le forcer, après tout, c'était à lui de se confier ou non. Lui poser des questions ne ferait que le braquer, j'en savais quelque chose!

Cette nuit j'avais l'intention de chasser, c'est pour ça que je sortis plus tôt que prévu dans le jardin.

Quand le jeune vampire m'aperçus, il se leva et commença à partir.

- Non reste, je pars juste chasser. Tu veux venir?

- Non merci.

Puis il repartit dans la maison. Étrange.

J'avais remarqué qu'il partait toujours chasser seul. Un peu de compagnie lui aurait peut-être fait du bien. Dommage!

Sans me poser plus de question, je partit me nourrir.

La forêt était calme, comme toujours quand un vampire est présent. Même la nature savait que nous étions dangereux.

Après m'être enfoncée suffisamment dans celle ci, je m'arrêtais le temps de sentir les odeurs aux alentours. Des biches n'étaient pas loin.

Je fonçais alors sur ces dernières. En entendant une branche craquer dans ma course, elles s'enfuirent. A quoi bon? J'allais les rattraper de toute façon. Mais un peu de course ne faisait pas de mal, au contraire. Le vampire en moi aimait ça. Courir après sa proie, la traquer, puis la mordre sans aucunes compassion, sans aucune affection.

Elles étaient trois. Je poursuivis la moins rapide et en moins de 10 secondes, je l'avais déjà attrapé. Je donnais un coup sec au niveau de son cou et m'abreuvais de son sang.

L'animal se vida rapidement. Sans plus attendre, j'enterrais la carcasse banalement et rejoins les deux autres biches.

Toujours le même schéma que pour la première.

C'était après mon repas que je pensais toujours à ces animaux. Pendant, je ne pensais qu'à boire leur sang mais après ça, j'étais un peu non pas déprimée mais affectée par les gestes que j'avais commis. Certes ce n'étaient que des animaux et les humains aussi les tuaient pour ce nourrir mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Comme d'habitude après une chasse, je me retrouvais dans un petit terrain, à coté d'un cours d'eau, Je m'asseyais et réfléchissais.

Je repensais souvent à mes chasses. Je me souvins comment j'avais eu du mal à m'abreuver de mon premier animal. Une biche.

J'étais maladroite car je ne laissais pas mon coté vampire sortir de moi complètement. J'avais une certaine retenue et donc, mes sens ne se développaient pas entièrement. Pourquoi? Probablement la peur qu'une personne se trouve dans les environs et que je ne puisse pas m'empêcher de l'attaquer, la peur aussi de cette par de moi qui n'avait aucune compassion.

J'ai réussi à dépasser ce stade, bien que j'ai encore un peu de mal parfois. D'ailleurs Edward me l'avait déjà dit lors d'une chasse. Il trouvait que même si je traquer une proie, je ne ressemblais pas tout à fait à un véritable prédateur. J'avais toujours une parcelle d'humanité qui se voyait toujours.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'on dise ça. Mais c'était étrange. Je ne me voyais pas comme ça. Je ne me voyais pas très différente des autres de mon espèce et du même régime.

Après deux heures passées dans cette endroit, je décidais de rentrer. En me levant, j'eus l'impression d'être observé, de ne pas être seule, mais en regardant les alentours, personne. Bizarre...

Je réfléchis mais décidai finalement de ne pas en parler à mes hôtes, après tout c'était peut-être mon imagination ou un animal. Mais si cela se reproduisait, je devrais les informer.

Je rentrais donc au petit matin. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé.

Carmen m'accueillit avec un grand sourire comme d'ordinaire. Autant Eleazar me faisait penser à Carlisle, Carmen elle me faisait penser à Esmée. Aussi gentille et attentionnée qu'elle. Je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient amis.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle me semblait plus enjouée que les autres jours.

- Bonjour Bella, alors la chasse?

- bonne je te remercie.

- Tant mieux alors. Tu sais, j'ai reçu des nouvelles des filles, elles rentrent dans deux semaines. Nous pourrions déjà chercher quelques décorations pour leur arrivée qu'en penses-tu?

- Et bien, tu sais Carmen, moi et les fêtes...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera pas comme avec Alice, juste un peu de décorations, un jolie tenue, un peu de musique et voilà. Alors?

- Très bien, je viendrais avec toi tout à l'heure.

- Parfait. Nous partirons en début d'après-midi, je viendrais te chercher. A tout à l'heure.

Elle partit ensuite retrouver son mari. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle était de si bonne humeur. Ses filles lui manquaient. Je pense aussi que c'était pour ça qu'elle m'avait proposé de rester. Carmen aimait être entouré de sa famille, de ses amis. Cela lui semblait sûrement un peu vide sans les autres. Mais d'un autre coté, elle avait plus de moment seule avec son compagnon.

Une fois dans «ma» chambre, je pensais à Ian. Que faisait-il en ce moment? Eleazar passait quelques moments avec lui dans la dépendance mais le plus souvent il était seul.

Je pris alors l'initiative d'aller le voir.

Je frappais à la porte et attendue d'entendre l'autorisation pour entrer.

- Tu peux entrer Bella.

- Je ne te déranges pas?

- Non. Que veux-tu?

- Rien de spécial, juste voir ce que tu faisais.

- Je lis «la nuit de Valognes», c'est une pièce de théâtre.

- J'aime beaucoup la version de Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt, surtout le passage où chevalier et Don Juan sont en duel et que Chevalier meurt. C'est très émouvant.

- Moi aussi j'aime ce passage. Il ne s'attendait pas à aimer quelqu'un, un homme qui plus est. Mais cette perte la juste rendu lasse de tout.

- En épousant Angélique il veut se souvenir de son amour pour le jeune homme mais surtout aimer. Il se sent

- Seul.

- Oui. Nous avons donc un point en commun, la lecture.

- Apparemment.

- On pourrait continuer à parler de livre à l'avenir.

- Hum.

- Au fait, Carmen veut que cette après-midi je sorte avec elle en ville pour acheter des décorations, tu sais, la soirée pour le retour des filles. Tu veux nous accompagner?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il y aura trop de monde et puis...

- Et puis?

- Rien. Vas-y seule avec Carmen, c'est mieux.

- Ian, quand j'étais nouveau-né, ça a été dur aussi au début mais il faut t'habituer progressivement à côtoyer des gens. J'ai étais seule pour apprendre tout ça, mais toi tu n'es pas seul, Carmen et moi ferons attention alors

- J'ai dit non!

Ian avait pris une voix que je ne lui avait jamais entendu. Autoritaire, froide et effrayante. Il c'était aussi reculé à l'autre bout de la pièce et tremblait quelque peu. Qu'avait-il? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas essayer? Avait-il peur de blesser des gens? Pourtant nous étions là, nous pourrions nous assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Craignait-il autre chose?

Cependant que les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je ne lui demandais rien. Ils devaient avancer de lui-même sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Je soupirais alors et lui dit résignée:

- Très bien. Je vais te laisser.

Tout de suite après être sorti, le vampire claqua fortement la porte. Je ne lui demandais pas de devenir proche, de devenir mon meilleur ami ni même un ami s'il ne le voulait pas. Mais au moins une connaissance. Parler un peu de livres ou d'autre chose pendant quelques minutes.

Il était distant et je ne comprenais pas. Je n'aimais pas cette situation. Malgré le court moment ou nous avons parlé de sa lecture, peut-être ne voulait-il pas vraiment parler avec moi.

Enfin... Je ne pouvais rien y faire. S'il ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec moi très bien. Mais c'était dommage, ça aurait été l'occasion de créer une nouvelle amitié.

Quand je revins dans la maison, Eleazar me demanda ce qui s'était passé et lui expliquait la situation. Il me dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui proposer de nouveau de sortir en ville et n'ajouta rien.

Je comprenais qu'il était jeune et qu'il fallait faire attention, mais ne devait-il pas aussi apprendre à être en contact avec les gens?

Quelques heures plus tard, Carmen vint me chercher et nous partîmes. Bien qu'elle ait encore le temps de tout organiser, elle voulait déjà acheter pas mal de choses. Je donnais mon avis sur certaines décorations, certaines couleurs...

Cette femme avait du goût, pas de doute la dessus.

Nous passâmes tout notre temps à acheter et faire des commandes pour apporter le matériel.

Pas que nous ne pouvions prendre nous même les nouveaux meubles et les installer par nos propres moyens mais je crois que nous aurions trop attiré l'attention en portant seule une armoire de deux mètres de haut par exemple.

Les nouveaux objets et autres devaient arriver dans quelques jours.

Carmen m'avait dit vouloir faire quelques décorations, je ne savais pas que dans son langage, cela voulait dire, nouveau salon, nouvelle peinture, nouveaux meubles! Je serais prévenu pour la prochaine fois!

En rentrant au soir dans la salle, Ian m'aperçut et partit tout de suite. Il était encore en colère contre moi. Et les jours qui suivirent furent pareil. Apparemment, sa colère était toujours là et il n'arrêtait pas de m'éviter. Cela m'énervait souvent. Ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort et juste me saluer? Je ne demandais que ça, rien de plus.

J'avais au début, tenté de l'emmener avec moi chasser, se balader, rester ensemble dans le jardin mais il refusait toujours.

J'avais donc abandonné. Je voulais m'entendre avec lui mais si vraiment il n'y tenait pas, à quoi bon.

Je me retrouvais donc encore une fois seule pour chasser. J'avais décidé d'y aller dès la fin d'après-midi. Pour ensuite passer toute la soirée à mon nouvel endroit.

Pendant ma chasse j'avais sentis une présence, mais n'arrivais pas à savoir qui était ce. Je savais que ce n'était ni un animal, ni mon imagination, c'était un vampire.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je me stoppais pendant plusieurs secondes. Le vampires n'attaqua pas. Je m'élançais alors d'un seul coup vers le nord. Je savais qu'il me suivait, j'en étais sur.

J'allais partout dans la forêt puis près du cours d'eau pour ensuite me mettre dans un arbre.

Comme je m'y attendais, il m'avait suivit jusque là. Il s'était arrêté à l'endroit où je m'asseyais toujours et regardait les alentours. Quand il se tourna vers ma position je vis alors son visage.

- Ian?

Dire que j'étais choquée était un euphémisme. Que faisait-il? Pourquoi me suivait-il?

Je descendis de l'arbre et alla à sa rencontre.

- Ian, pourquoi tu m'a suivis?

- Désolé je n'aurais pas du.

- Non attends reste. Expliques-moi.

- Tu vas trouver ça étrange.

- Dis toujours.

- C'est juste que pendant ta première chasse tu as été longue. Et celle d'après aussi. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais alors je t'ai suivis et j'ai vu que tu venais ici. Et après ça, c'est devenu comme une habitude. Je te suis jusqu'ici et je reste pas loin dans les arbres. Comme toi je ferme les yeux et je réfléchis. Je sais c'est idiot et étrange.

- Si tu voulais venir ici et te poser pour réfléchir, il fallait me le dire. Nous serions venu ensemble.

- ça ne te dérange pas?

- Bien sur que non, mais à l'avenir demandes-moi, ne me suis pas.

- Entendu.

Je m'assis alors près de l'eau, lui à coté de moi, en silence. Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes nos nuits de chasses suivantes. Nous nous nourrissions puis nous venions ici, des fois pendant une heure ou deux, d'autres fois toute la nuit.

Les deux Denali étaient heureux car Ian venait un peu plus avec nous, même s'il ne disait pas grand chose, au moins, il était là.

Il nous aida même à repeindre le salon. Tous les quatre mettions des couleurs sur les murs à vitesse humaine pour profiter de ce moment.

Moment qui commença par une trace ou deux sur ma joue et celle de Ian, pour finir par une bataille de peinture.

Nous dûmes tous les deux nettoyer et recommencer le travail.

C'était la première fois que je voyais ce vampire sourire et rire. Finalement, il pouvait lui aussi être souriant et heureux. Sa douleur avait l'air de s'estomper progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il venait vers nous, au bonheur de tous.

Quand à moi, ma douleur aussi se calmait un peu. Je pensais moins aux Cullen et à ma souffrance. Même si elle était toujours présente, elle se calmait grâce aux moments que je passais avec les autres. Partir était définitivement le bon choix.

C'était ce dont j'avais besoin...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Avez-vous aimez? Si oui je suis contente et si non bin déjà dans ce cas là faut pas lire^^ et pourquoi? **_

_**( En fait je suis désespérée de voir que je n'ai que 3 review T_T)**_

_**Alors se rapprochement Ian/Bella? Pour le prochain chapitre vous allez en découvrir un peu plus sur ce nouveau-né. Il y aura aussi le retour des trois blondes. **_

_**Peut-être irons-nous du coté des Cullen...**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	7. chapitre 5: Une chose essentielle

_**Salut à tous!**_

_**Aujourd'hui me semble être un jour parfait pour poster le chapitre 5, vous ne trouvez pas?**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir mis des commentaires. Je réponds sans plus attendre à vos demandes et vos souhaits:**_

_**laulau456: je me suis rendu compte au fil des chapitres, que j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration concernant les POV Bella et Ian. Ça sera donc ça en grande partie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irais aussi coté Cullen histoire de voir comment ils s'en sortent, surtout à partir d'un certain moment (que je ne vais pas révéler maintenant bien sur^^)**_

_**J'éclaircis cependant un point, ce n'est pas Bella qui est venue les retrouver après tout ce temps. Bella s'est installée à Dutton. Les Cullen y étaient aussi mais elle ne le savait pas et après du temps...etc elle a emménagé avec eux. (je ferais peut-être des petits flashback concernant Dutton, mais ce n'est pas sur)**_

_**tia 63: Et oui les commentaires se font rares de nos jours mais je suis heureuse déjà des review que j'ai. Tu vas avoir quelques réponses concernant Ian dans ce chapitre et celui d'après. Bella qui pardonne à Edward? Je ne peux rien te dire la dessus. Il faudra attendre encore avant de voir des décisions concernant leur relation. Et bien oui sinon l'histoire serait très courte.**_

_**Ag: Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me perdras jamais. J'apprécie toujours que tu dises ce que tu penses, tu es honnête. J'espère que c'est moi qui ne te perdras pas au fil des chapitres.**_

_**Pour Laurent je suis désolé c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas mentionné qu'il n'apparaît pas dans l'histoire. J'y ferais juste une petite allusion un peu plus tard mais pour que vous sachiez à peu près: il n'a pas supporté le régime végétarien et n'a pas rencontré Irina. Pour ce qui est de sa rencontre avec Bella vous verrez plus tard.**_

_**Vous découvrirez des choses sur notre Bella dans quelques chapitres, comme les moments après le départ d'Edward, qui l'a transformé...etc. En ce qui concerne les Cullen, je ne te suis pas trop, tu les aimes ou non? Si tu les aimes tant mieux, mais si tu ne les aimes pas je suis désolé, je les vois comme ça. Je change pas mal de choses par rapport aux œuvres de Stéphanie Meyer dont les personnages. Encore désolé si tu n'apprécies pas.**_

_**Pour Edward, il va prendre conscience de pas mal de choses tout au long de cette fic ( pas tout d'un coup faut pas trop lui en demander non plus ^^) et bien entendu que notre grincheux, mal coiffé, andouille, négatif... va devoir se réveiller et vite! Mais vous verrez qu'à chaque fois, il va se passer quelque chose de pas drôle pour lui. Mais moi j'adore, ça me fait rire. Faut bien mettre un peu de difficulté. Après avoir abandonné Bella, c'est normal qu'il galère. Non mais! Et oui il sera aussi jaloux. ( à rajouter à la liste de ses déf... euh de son caractère. XD)**_

_**Elly:**** Merci pour cette review encourageante et que tu dises que j'ai du talent. Tant que je peux faire plaisir avec mes fics je le fais!**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes. En même temps que j'écris, j'imagine les scènes dans ma tête et me dépêche de les écrire donc je ne fais pas attention et j'avoue ne pas faire toujours de relecture. Promis je vais faire des efforts. (mais il y en aura toujours un peu je penses, désolé^_^)  
><strong>_

_**Bon fini le blabla (qui était très long), tout de suite l'histoire. Si vous aimez Ian, vous allez aimer ce chapitre.  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 5: une chose essentielle  
><strong>

POV Ian:

Aujourd'hui je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur.

C'était ce soir que le trio revenait. Je les appelais toujours ainsi parce qu'elle se séparaient rarement. Celle qui m'avait le plus marqué était Tanya. Je me souvins du premier jour où je suis arrivé ici. Elle me regardait comme une friandise. Le sourire aux lèvres et un décolleté plongeant, elle s'était approchée de moi essayant de me séduire.

Et dire qu'avec cette même technique elle en avait attiré tant dans ses filets surtout des hommes humains! Je me demandais souvent comment elle arrivait à se retenir, autant que ses sœurs qui elles aussi, avaient les mêmes envies envers ces mortels!

Pour ma par, je n'étais pas du tout charmé. Elle avait vite compris que ça ne marcherait pas avec moi et qu'elle ne m'aurait pas.

Bien sur, je ne niais pas qu'elle était belle, mais ce n'était pas cette beauté que j'aimais chez une femme. Plus leur beauté naturelle. Pourquoi rajouter des artifices?

Cela me fit tout de suite penser à Bella.

Ha Bella...

Je ne savais pas quoi penser la concernant. D'ailleurs, quand je la regardais dans les yeux, je n'arrivais plus à penser du tout. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour ne jamais baisser le regard quand elle me parlait. Ça m'avait vraiment choqué la première fois. Je commençais seulement à m'y habituer.

Quand elle me regardait, ce n'était pas un regard de pitié, un regard de dégoût, juste sa tristesse mélangée à de la tendresse. Tristesse qui diminuait mais qui ne disparaissait pas, un peu comme moi.

Je voulais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé exactement, j'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser mais ce n'était pas juste de lui demander des renseignements sur elle, sa vie, alors que je ne répondrais jamais aux questions qu'elle poseraient sur moi.

Je crains qu'elle reste une énigme pour moi. Pas que par rapport à sa vie mais aussi par rapport à elle-même. Elle n'agissait jamais comme il le fallait.

Je n'ai pus m' empêcher de lui dire une fois. Suite à ça, elle a rit et m'a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ça. Après elle est devenue pensive. Je n'ai rien ajouté.

J'aimais bien la façon dont nous nous étions rapprochés ces derniers jours, surtout les soirs près de son endroit, enfin, du notre maintenant.

Parfois je «trichais» et ouvrais les yeux pour la regarder. Elle ne les ouvrait jamais et était toujours aussi concentrée.

Mais ce soir, nous ne pourrions pas y aller. Retrouvailles obligent!

C'était donc en partie pour cette raison que j'étais un peu irritable. L'autre raison était que je m'inquiétais pour la suite des événements.

J'avais appris que Bella et Kate étaient proches. Elles passeraient sûrement des moments ensemble. Dans ce cas là, nos moments à nous allaient peut-être prendre fin?

grrrr

- Pourquoi fallait-il que le trio des blondes rentre aussi tôt!

- Un problème Ian?

- Bella? Non rien.

- Ok. Carmen m'envoie pour te demander de te préparer. Les filles sont sur la route.

- D'accord. Euh Bella?

- Oui?

- Je me demandais, tu sais vu que les trois blon... que les filles reviennent tu... Tu dois être contente, maintenant tu ne sera plus aussi seule surtout que ce sont des filles, _enfin plutôt des mangeuses d'hommes, rajoutai-je pour moi-même, _alors...

Comment lui faire par de mes craintes? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, elle me prendrait pour un sentimental qui a peur de perdre des moments auxquels elle ne tient peut-être même pas...

- ça me fait plaisir qu'elles reviennent mais j'aime bien être seule et puis, elles adorent la mode, le shopping moi je déteste alors ça ne me dérangerait pas si elles ne revenaient pas si vite de peur qu'elle me force à jouer à barbie Bella et qu'elles me parlent de styles de vêtements pendant des heures.

Je ris à sa remarque. Définitivement pas comme les autres! Au moins elle serait souvent ici alors. Il faudra juste attendre que le trio ne soit pas là pour chasser.

- Bon je vais me préparer à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Je partis donc dans la chambre et mis ma tenue. Rien d'extraordinaire. Des chaussures assez classes, un jean noir et une chemise blanche ouverte dans le haut.

Je n'aimais pas les fêtes, que ce soit à cinq ou cinquante, pour moi c'était la même chose. Il fallait parler, danser. Deux choses que je n'aimais pas faire.

Mais j'avais promis à tout le monde et puis les Denali étaient déjà gentils de m'accueillir, je pouvais faire un effort.

Bella devait penser exactement pareil en ce moment. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas tout ça non plus.

Nous allions probablement passer pour deux asociaux, assis sur nos chaises, sans parler. Surtout que nous n'étions pas de la famille alors pour s'intégrer, il y avait mieux, bien que nous nous connaissions tous.

Une fois habillé, je me dirigeais vers la porte pour retrouver les autres quand mon téléphone sonna.

J'hésitais quelques secondes puis décrocha.

- Oé?

- Sympa ta façon de répondre au téléphone! Tu n'as pas changé!

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Alors comment tu vas frangin?

- Par prendre des nouvelles tu veux savoir si je n'ai tué personne? Et bien non.

- Tu sais bien que je t'appelle pas pour ça!

- Peut-être mais tu te poses la question.

- Si négatif! Bon alors comment ça se passe chez Eleazar?

- ça va.

- Je suis content alors. Ho attends, Mei veut te parler. A plus frérot.

- A plus Raphaël.

- Coucou Ian!

- Salut Mei.

- Que d'enthousiasme dans ta voix pour ta belle-sœur préférée!

- Mei, tu es la seule belle-sœur que j'ai!

- Bref passons. Je voudrais bien que tu me la présentes la jeune et jolie Bella.

- Bella? Comment tu connais Bella?

- Oups. Te fâche pas, Raphä a appelé Eleazar pour être sur que tu ailles bien et c'est comme ça qu'on a su que tu t'entendais bien avec une jeune vampire du nom de Bella.

- Raphaël à fait quoi? Vous avez si peu confiance en moi qu'il vous faut vérifier?

- On s'inquiète juste pour toi ne nous en veut pas. D'accord on aurait pas dût désolé.

- Toujours faire les choses à votre manière!

- Ian, vraiment on est

- A plus tard Mei.

- Attends Ian!

Je raccrochais sans entendre la suite. Je commençais déjà à m'énerver. Je sentais la colère monter et par conséquent, cette chose que je détestais en moi. Je sentais ce pouvoir pareil à un poison se répandre dans tout mon corps et se concentrer sur mon cœur, près à exploser.

Je devais me calmer. Je ne devais plus y penser.

Soudain l'image de Bella s'imposa à moi et peu à peu, je m'apaisais. Étrange... Je n'avais pas l'idée de penser à elle, je voulais juste me maîtriser.

Mais l'image de cette jeune immortelle souriante s'imposait dans mon cerveau. Photographie provenant sans doute de mon subconscient qui, lui, savait que ça m'aiderait.

Et en effet. Penser à elle m'aidait. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'on se ressemblait. Peut-être aussi car elle était le calme et la tendresse incarné et qu'à mes cotés, je me sentais bien.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que ça...

- Ian, tu es prêt?

- Oui oui Carmen. J'arrive.

Sans laissait mon esprit se poser plus de questions, je partis rejoindre les autres.

Eleazar était bien entendu très élégant avec son costume gris et sa chemise blanche. Carmen comme je l'avais déjà remarqué, était très belle dans sa robe longue couleur crème. Les cheveux attachés sur le coté. Elle suivait parfaitement avec son mari.

Je me retournais alors vers Bella qui venait d'arriver. Elle était magnifique.

Sa robe était certes, simple, mais d'une beauté! Elle s'arrêtait à mis cuisse. Le haut laissait ses épaules nues pour ensuite couvrirent ses bras avec des manches longues un peu évasées vers la fin qui recouvraient les trois-quart de ses mains.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés comme d'ordinaire mais cette fois ci, ils étaient parfaitement mis en place de chaque coté de son visage.

Elle avait mis de beaux escarpins noirs eux aussi simple, mais qui lui allaient à la perfection.

Je constatais alors que nous étions assortis et souris légèrement.

Elle vint se mettre à coté de moi.

J'aurais voulu lui dire au combien elle était belle mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Autant ne rien dire plutôt que de gâcher ce moment en bafouillant des compliments.

Peu après, Bella se pencha vers moi et chuchota quelque chose:

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste? Demandais-je sur le même ton.

- Toi tu as le droit au jean et la chemise alors que moi je n'ai pas eu le choix! C'est du favoritisme.

- Je te soutiens moralement ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu veux vraiment me soutenir? Mets une robe et des chaussures à talon, là se sera du vrai soutient et de la solidarité.

Face à ce commentaire et à cette petite moue, je ris de bon cœur. Elle fit semblant d'être contrarié quelques secondes puis rit avec moi.

Carmen et Eleazar nous regardaient avec le sourire. Bien sur, ils avaient entendu. Nous avions beau chuchoter, l'ouïe vampirique était imbattable.

Profitant de l'atmosphère détendue, je m'essayais aux compliments:

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi ce genre de tenue avec toi. Tu es très belle comme ça. Non pas que les autres fois tu n'es pas belle, mais ce soir tu es vraiment resplendissante.

J'espérais m'en être assez bien sortie. Vue son sourire, j'imaginais que oui.

- Merci. Mais elle n'est pas à moi. Carmen me l'a acheté et l'a déposé sur le lit en emportant le reste de mes affaires de peur que je ne mette autre chose. Affaire que j'aimerais bien récupérer bientôt.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Après la soirée, ton sac de vêtements réapparaîtra comme par magie.

- Et toi qui m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas comme Alice!

Après cette phrase, Bella ne dit plus rien, son sourire s'effaça de son visage. Elle pensait encore à eux, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Je savais les grandes lignes à propos de son départ, mais pas dans le détails. Je ne savais même pas si elle comptait les rejoindre. Je pense qu'elle même ne le savait pas.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'un jour je lui parle un peu, histoire de la connaître et lui parler un peu de moi, juste de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur, ça je pouvais le faire.

Nous entendîmes une voiture. Le trio arrivait!

La porte s'ouvra sur Irina qui portait une robe moulante bustier or, les cheveux attachés en chignon. Suivit alors Kate, la même robe mais verte émeraude, une partie de la chevelure relevée vers le haut. Et pour finir Tanya, robe identique aux deux premières mais rouge vif, les cheveux lâches et lisses.

Pourquoi acheter la même robe? La couleur des cheveux étaient déjà pareils, pas besoin de se ressembler encore plus! Je ne les comprendrais jamais! D'ailleurs, elles avaient dût venir ici habillé comme ça. Je plaignais alors les hommes qu'elles avaient rencontrés durant le trajet et les crises cardiaques qu'elles ont dû provoquer!

- Les filles! Je suis contente que vous soyez revenu. Où sont vos valises?

- Dans la voiture que vous nous aviez laissé à l'aéroport. Nous irons les chercher plus tard. Bonsoir Eleazar. Ian contente de te revoir, de même pour toi Bella.

- Bonsoir Irina. Répondis-je en même tant que Bella.

Elle avait déjà commencé à se mettre en retrait. Ha non! Pas question qu'elle puisse s'éclipser progressivement et me laisser seul ici.

Je la retenue alors par le bras.

- Bella, ne restes pas en arrière voyons, viens saluer les invitées.

- Je me vengerais Ian, tu peux en être sur!

Ce qui était le plus amusant était qu'elle voulait faire peur mais n'y arrivait absolument pas. Comme ces chatons se prenant pour des tigres. La comparaison n'était pas mal!

Nous avançâmes vers les deux autres vampires. Kate prit immédiatement Bella dans ses bras.

- Bella, je suis heureuse que tu sois là! Tu es magnifique.

- Heureuse de te revoir aussi Kate. Merci pour la robe, c'est un cadeau de Carmen, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Bonsoir Ian. Ajouta Kate enthousiaste mais avec retenue.

Je me doutais qu'elle serait distante, elle avait peur que je la blesse sûrement. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de comportement quand quelqu'un savait pour moi et mon...don.

- Bonsoir Kate. Comment vas-tu?

- Bien je te remercie. Oh Bella, viens par ici que je te parle un peu de mon voyage.

Pauvre Bella, ça allait commencert. Bella fit un signe de main à Tanya alors qu'elle se faisait déjà entraîner par son amie.

La dernière du trio vint à coté de moi, me tenant le bras.

Je me défie de sa prise doucement et la saluais.

- Tanya.

- Alors Ian, comment s'est passé ce séjour ici? Tu ne t'ai pas trop ennuyé?

- Non ça s'est très bien passé. Et toi ton voyage?

Aussitôt je regrettais ma question. Moi qui avait voulu paraître poli! La prochaine fois je réfléchirais avant de parler!

- C'était génial! Viens t'asseoir nous allons vous raconter.

Elle me tint le bras de nouveau pour m'amener jusqu'au canapé du salon. Carmen et Eleazar dans un canapé avec Irina, Kate et Bella dans l'autre. Il ne restait plus qu'une place sur le fauteuil et une place à coté des deux filles.

Tanya se mit dans le fauteuil puis me regarda.

- Euh, si tu veux le fauteuil tu peux.

Bella et Kate nous regardaient. Je savais qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tanya voulait changer de place. Les Denali eux savaient.

Même si j'étais calme pour le moment, mon pouvoir pouvait surgir si j'étais en proie à une brusque et forte colère. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient, malgré leur hospitalité, une certaine réserve vis à vis de moi, surtout depuis l'incident...

- Ian, viens t'asseoir. Me proposa Bella en se décalant un peu.

Si gentille!

C'est vrai, elle ne savait pas. Comment réagirait-elle si elle découvrait de quoi j'étais capable? Si elle savait ce que j'avais fait et ce que je pourrais lui faire?

Commençant à ressentir toutes ces émotions négatives, je me calmais comme je le pouvais et m'assis près d'elle en souriant.

- Au fait, le salon est redécoré, c'est très beau comme ça.

- Pendant votre absence nous avons fait ça tout les quatre. Je trouve le résultat très beau. Alors qui commence à nous parler de votre séjour?

C'est Irina qui prit la parole décrivant les magasins où elles avaient été, les défilés qu'elles avaient vus... De temps en temps, Kate ajoutait un mot à propos d'une tenue, ou de quelque chose qui l'avait marqué. Tanya, elle, restait silencieuse et m'observait souvent ainsi que Bella. Qu'avait-elle encore en tête?

Mes hôtes mirent ensuite de la musique et les danses commencèrent. Je vis Bella s'enfoncer un peu dans le canapé croyant éventuellement se faire toute petite jusqu'à disparaître. Mais Eleazar ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui prit la main pour danser. Je ris quand je vis la grimace qu'elle fit mais se fut ensuite à son tour quand elle vit mon visage en réaction à la proposition de danse de Carmen.

Les vampires blondes dansèrent entres elles.

Les cavaliers s'échangeaient et je réussis à m'éclipser sur un fauteuil alors que mon amie se faisait entraîner par Kate.

- Tu nous fais une fixation sur Bella?

- Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là Tanya!

- J'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Elle ne sait pas pour toi n'est ce pas?

- ça ne te regardes pas.

- Tu as raison mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. Bella est avec Edward. Alors ne lui en demande pas trop.

- Je ne demande rien et ne veux rien. Tu t'imagines des choses. Et puis pour information, Bella a quitté les Cullen et donc Edward.

- C'est ce que Carmen nous a dit au téléphone. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs mais elle nous a dit de ne pas en parler à Bella parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la blesse. Personnellement je ne crois pas qu'elle sera loin de lui très longtemps. Après tout ils s'aimaient déjà quand elle était humaine, bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'aime bien Bella mais je la trouve plutôt banale.

- Elle n'est pas banale. Et puis Edward et sa famille ont sûrement dépassés les limites avec elle. On ne peut pas tout pardonner!

- Possible. Après tout je ne suis pas Bella. Mais Edward est son premier amour, crois-tu vraiment qu'on oublie son premier amour? Crois-tu qu'elle va rester ici indéfiniment?

- Tu ne sais rien.

- Moi si je dis ça c'est pour toi.

- Mais qu'avez-vous tous à faire et dire des choses soit disant pour moi, alors que c'est tout le contraire!

Ma voix avait claquée. Ma colère montait. Tous me regardaient. Je devais sortir.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

La fin de ma phrase terminée, j'étais déjà vers la baie-vitrée qui menait dehors. C'était trop! D'abord mon frère, ensuite Tanya. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui étaient bon pour moi, ils n'étaient pas moi.

_«crois-tu vraiment qu'on oublie son premier amour?»_

_«Crois-tu qu'elle va rester ici indéfiniment?»_

Ces phrases aussi revenait dans ma tête et faisaient augmenter ma colère. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Elle parlait à la place de Bella mais elle ne savait pas, elle n'était pas non plus à sa place.

Bien sur que non elle n'allait pas rester et moi non plus mais ça je le savais depuis le début que ce n'était que temporaire.

Ses dernières paroles me mettaient dans un état de rage!

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Probablement un accumulé de ces derniers temps.

Ça, mon frère, l'accident. Tout me revenait en mémoire et je détestais ça. Je ne voulais pas avoir ces moments là en tête mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser, ni à me contrôler.

- Ian?

Ho non. Bella. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle avance, sinon elle verrait, elle saurait, elle serait blessée. Hors de question.

- Bella rentres!

- Mais expliques-moi, si ça ne va pas tu peux m'en parler.

- Je t'ai dis de partir!

Elle ne devais certainement pas reconnaître ma voix, moi non plus je ne la reconnaissais pas. Si dure, si violente. Comme mes sentiments en ce moment.

- Bella viens.

Eleazar commençait à emmener Bella. Oui c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, l'emmener le plus loin possible de moi, ainsi que les autres.

Pourtant elle ne bougeait pas et me regardait.

- Suis Eleazar.

- Non. Je reste ici.

- Si tu restes ici je pourrais te blesser!

- Ian, tu ne me feras pas de mal je le sais, j'ai confiance.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable!

- Alors dis-le moi! Pourquoi gardes-tu tout pour toi. Dis-moi!

- Si tu ne t'en vas pas je pourrais te brûler! Je ne contrôle rien.

- Tu veux dire que tu as le don de la pyrokinesie?

- Un don? Ce n'est qu'un poison, une malédiction. Je ne peux pas le contrôler, je prends feu et brûle tout autour de moi. Je ne veus pas blesser encore quelqu'un. Vas-t'en! Je ne peux pas me retenir éternellement.

- Je reste.

- Je te dis de partir! Eleazar emmènes-là!

- Pas question que je te laisse!

- Partez vite!

Je ne pus attendre d'avantage. Je sentais la chaleur parcourir mon corps. Le sentiment de pouvoir et de force dans tout mes membres.

Je sentais des picotements partout en moi. Le feu allait sortir de ma peau et se répandre aux alentours. Je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher, je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter!

La chaleur se fit encore plus intense lorsque Bella vint se coller à moi. Ses bras entouraient ma taille. Sa poitrine collait à mon dos et sa tête reposant sur le haut de mon épaule.

- Bella lâche-moi.

- Tu te souviens du cours d'eau? Après notre chasse nous y allons toujours. On s'assoit et on ferme les yeux en silence.

Je serrais mes mains aux siennes et essayais de me défaire de sa prise. Mes paumes fumant légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Cours jusque la maison avant que

- Je sais que tu triches! Parfois tu ouvres les yeux et tu me regardes. Je sens ton regard sur moi. Mais ça te fais du bien. Ça t'apaise.

Bella...

Le feu commençait à sortir de mes mains, ça y est. Mais au moment de les enlever elle les retint. Pourquoi ? Voulait-elle vraiment être blessée voir même tuée? Je ne voulais pas mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Tu peux empêcher ça! Repenses aux moments où tu fermes les yeux, aux moments où tu me regardes. Ce sentiment de bien être qui vient du plus profond de toi. Cette émotion que tu n'échangerais pour rien au moment. Ce calme qui t'envahit. Calmes ta colère et ta souffrance. Ian, tu peux le faire, je suis là j'ai confiance en toi!

- Bella.

Mon cœur qui jusqu'ici ne ressentait que tristesse et colère égayait par quelques soupçons de joie, ressentit alors un vrai bonheur. Elle savait pour moi, elle m'aidait, elle risquait tout.

Elle avait confiance en moi.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire le moindre mal. Pas elle. Alors je pris une grande inspiration tout en repensant à notre endroit. Celui où j'aimais tant être. Je la revoyais les yeux clos, pensive, sereine. Puis ce soir, habillée merveilleusement bien, le visage souriant.

Et toutes ces fois où elle avait posé un regard tendre sur moi. Me parlant comme à un ami. Restant à mes cotés.

Ce qui me calmait c'était Bella.

Je commençais à faiblir. Je puisais dans mes souvenirs pour revoir chaque moment où je l'ai aperçu, chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque regard.

Et aussi cette première fois où elle avait débarqué, la même expression que moi dans les yeux. Je la comprenais, elle me comprenait.

Ce sentiment de complicité m'envahit et fit disparaître tout les autres.

J'étais enfin apaisé.

Je tombais d'un seul coup à genoux, épuisé. Je ne sentis qu'après que Bella ne m'avait toujours pas lâcher.

- Bella, tu vas bien?

Elle me regarda et sourit.

- Tu vois, tu t'es contrôlais.

Son sourire était beau et sincère. Sans attendre je serrais Bella dans mes bras.

Je pris alors conscience d'une chose essentielle: j'étais amoureux d'elle.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Est-ce-que ça vous avez aimé? Moi beaucoup Surtout la fin. ( c'était mignon. hihi)**_

_**Que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ensuite...?**_

_**Vous avez fait des découvertes sur mon Ian euh je veux dire sur Ian. ^_^ Et ça continuera dans le chapitre 6 avec en plus un petit tour chez notre deuxième famille de vampire végétarien du point de vue de Edward -mal coiffé- Cullen. =)**_

_**A la prochaine.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	8. chapitre 6: des peurs

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Merci pour les review, les ajouts pour les alertes, les favoris (auteur et histoire). **_

_**Laulau456: Oui Alice aura bientôt des visions de Bella vous verrez pourquoi... Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ian est trognon ^_^ Pour Edward, oui ça va saigner! Mouhahahahah (bon je m'emballe un peu faut que je me calme XD)**_

_**siriushoshi et modigou29: merci pour vos encouragements.**_

_**Mel: En fait, au début je pensais que mes chapitres seraient plus courts mais à chaque fois que je vois combien de pages j'ai écris je remarque qu'en fait ça fait pas mal! ^^ Les idées viennent et je les écris. Contente que ça te plaise. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Jasper, il est certes assez solitaire et pas très ouvert mais il est calme, attendrissant et protecteur et c'est vrai que je voulais que les deux se rapprochent. Je trouve que ça donne un bon duo^^ Et je voulais aussi changer par rapport à toutes ces fictions ou Bella pardonne direct à Edward et tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil. Et bien non! Edward n'est pas un dieu et je le montre bien dans ma fic. XD**_

_**Et pour finir Ag (le plus long pour la fin. Lol): Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas de les critiquer, tu as le droit et au moins je sais ce que les lecteurs pensent. Je ne voulais pas de réunion de famille, je voulais bien montrer que les Cullen ne sont pas les dieux vivants souvent décrit dans les fics. Ils sont possessifs, dépendant de Bella et passif car pour une fois ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Et oui ça peut arriver! Hihi.**_

_**Mais je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, surtout la fin. ^_^**_

_**Pour Ian je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'en pense car sinon je dévoilerais des choses sur la suite alors je te laisserais découvrir ce qu'il en ait par rapport à ses sentiments.**_

_**Pareil en ce qui concerne la transformation de Bella, son créateur...etc, je ne peux rien te dire sauf que je te rassure, ça ne sera pas cliché! Ça sera très inattendu et j'espère que vous aimerez cet effet de surprise!**_

_**En ce qui concerne Tanya, vous verrez au fur et à mesure quelques passages avec elle. Mais je pense pouvoir donner quelques explications: elle ne déteste pas Bella mais ne l'aime pas non plus, elle la trouve juste banale. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le cliché «je te déteste, tu as mon Edward ensuite Ian et blablabla...» Les hommes lui mangent dans la main alors elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Edward et Ian l'ont repoussé alors qu'ils se rapprochent de Bella. C'est comme une forme de jalousie. Elle n'aime pas (je parle du vrai amour) les deux vampires mais n'a pas apprécié d'être rejeté (pas l'habitude, mais moi je dis BIEN FAIT! hoho je me re égard) j'espère que tu comprends où je veux en venir^^. **_

_**Sinon j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre surtout la fin. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Il y a un changement de POV.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**.**_

.

**Chapitre 6: Des peurs**

POV Bella:

Ian me serrait contre lui et malgré la douleur dans mes mains, je le serrais également. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pus l'aider, et si je devais continuer à le faire, et bien je le ferais.

- C'est grâce à toi. Merci.

- C'est toi qui t'es arrêté. Tu as réussi. Ça prendra du temps mais tu arriveras à utiliser ton don Ian. J'en suis sur.

Oui. J'étais certaine qu'avec de l'entraînement et de la patience, il pourrait le faire.

- Il n'y a que toi pour faire et dire des choses aussi folles.

- Peut-être mais je dis et fais ce que je pense être le mieux. Je suis sur que tu sauras dominer ce feu qui est en toi.

Il resserra sa prise contre moi et je le laissais faire. Je ne connaissais pas son histoire mais je commençais à comprendre.

_«Je ne veut pas blesser encore quelqu'un»_

Il avait blessé quelqu'un dans le passé et avait peur que ça se reproduise. Il n'avait certainement pas fait exprès mais il en souffrait beaucoup. Les autres devaient être au courant. C'est pour ça qu'ils prenaient leur distance ou qu'ils étaient énigmatique le concernant. Je comprenais maintenant les réactions face à lui.

Pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne voulait blesser personne alors pourquoi être distant plutôt que l'aider? Ce que j'avais fait, les autres aussi auraient pus le faire.

J'avais confiance. Il pouvait gérer ses sentiments et ce feu avec de l'aide.

Après quelques minutes comme ça, nous nous levâmes. Je le voyais un peu étourdis mais il souriait. Il devait se sentir plus libéré. Et ça continuerait ainsi tant qu'il parlerait de sa souffrance.

Les Denali vinrent vers nous et nous regardaient les yeux grands ouverts comme choqués.

- Vous allez bien tous les deux?

- Tout va bien Carmen. Juste Ian qui essaye d'attirer l'attention avec son don! Dis-je histoire alléger l'atmosphère.

- Hé!

Il n'était pas aussi indigné qu'il le faisait croire dans sa voix. Il était même soulagé par cette blague.

Nous rîmes tous quand Carmen remarqua quelque chose:

- Bella, tes mains!

Tous le monde jeta un œil sur mes mains et nous constatâmes tous des marques noires. Comme les traces laissaient par le feu sur du bois pas totalement consumé. Elles n'étaient pas très voyantes et petites mais présentes.

- Bella je suis désolé. Ça te fais mal?

J'avais mal mais leur dire ne ferait qu'augmenter leur panique et la culpabilité de Ian.

- Pas de panique ça ne me fait pas mal. Je vais bien.

- Bella, je préférerais appeler Carlisle pour qu'il t'examine. Je lui dirais de venir seul si tu veux.

Carlisle? S'il venait, les autres aussi. Je ne voulais pas les revoir. Je commençais à peine à penser à autre chose et à en comprendre d'autres. S'ils venaient, je verrais leur visage remplit de tristesse dû à mon départ et mon refus de revenir vers eux, car je ne voulais pas y retourner. Pas pour le moment du moins. Dans l'avenir? Je ne savais pas encore.

- Mais

- S'il te plaît.

Comment résister à la supplique de Carmen? Elle si gentille. C'était perdu d'avance.

- Très bien mais ne dis rien au téléphone, sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter aussi.

- Je resterais vague. En attendant, allez à la dépendance. Je reviens.

Pendant que le chef de famille appelait le Dr Cullen nous partîmes où Ian logeait. Ce dernier ne m'avait pas quitté et fixé mes mains.

- Ian ça va je t'assure.

- Mouais.

Bon j'avoue, je lui mentais mais je n'allais pas ruiner tous ses efforts. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire ce soir avait été incroyable. Pour un nouveau-né, se calmer seul était très dur, surtout quand on avait un don.

Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir pour ces brûlures. Après tout, ça aurait pus être pire, bien pire.

Une fois dans le salon de la dépendance, personne ne parla. Carmen regardait Ian, les filles par terre, sauf Tanya qui me lançait des regards étranges.

C'était la Denali avec qui je m'entendais le moins. J'aimais bien Kate et rigolais souvent avec elle. Avec Irina, il nous arrivait de parler de sujet plus sérieux mais toujours pendant une durée assez courte.

Avec Tanya c'était différent, je n'avais pas de point commun avec elle, pas d'affinité. La première fois que nous nous étions vus, j'avais pensé qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Les autres affirmaient le contraire.

Edward m'avait avoué que Tanya lui avait déjà proposé d'aller plus loin dans leur relation qui n'est qu'amical mais il avait toujours refusé. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'entre nous ça n'allait pas fort.

Elle avait été rejeté alors que moi non alors qu'elle me trouvait sûrement banale. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Certes je me trouvais plus belle que lorsque j'étais humaine mais je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec ces belles blondes.

Je ne savais jamais comment agir avec elle. Et je crois qu'elle aussi. Le mieux était donc de ne pas se parler. De toute façon, pour dire quoi? Aucuns sujets n'irait. Nous n'aimions pas du tout les même choses.

Pourtant, ce soir, j'avais l'impression non pas qu'elle me détestait, mais qu'elle n'était pas heureuse que je sois ici. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. D'accord c'était sa maison mais j'étais déjà venue une fois et ça n'avait pas été pareil. Peut-être parce que les autres Cullen avaient eux aussi été présents.

- Carlisle pars de chez lui, il sera là le plus vite possible. Tu pourras attendre d'ici là Bella?

- Mais oui Eleazar. Je le répète ce n'est rien.

- Ce sont quand même de sacrées marques!

Merci Tanya!

- Elles sont petites et puis je n'ai pas mal.

- Peut-être mais Bella, même si cela a aidé Ian, c'était très dangereux, il aurait pus t'arriver bien pire.

- Ian ne m'aurait rien fait. Je savais qu'il allait se contrôler.

- Comment pouvais-tu en être sur?

Le ton qu'avait employé Tanya sonnait comme un reproche ou de la colère. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait! Ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle elle n'avait pas confiance en lui et ne le comprenait pas. Je la regardais et lui répondais simplement:

- Parce que j'ai confiance en lui. Si une personne l'aide et qu'il sait que cette personne a confiance, il y arrivera.

- Tu n'as pas tord. Moi qui cherchais un moyen de t'aidait, je crois que Bella a mieux réussi que moi. ajouta Eleazar.

- C'est vrai. C'est parce que tu étais là et que tu m'as aidé que j'y suis arrivé.

- Maintenant que tu as réussi à le faire une fois, il faut continuer sur ce chemin et t'entraîner pour maîtriser ton don.

- Je suis d'accord avec Bella, plus tu t'entraîneras, plus tu trouveras cela facile.

- Je pense que je peux essayer.

- Très bien alors voilà ce que nous pouvons faire...

Et c'est comme ça qu' Eleazar nous expliqua notre programme des jours à venir. Ça serait un entraînement intensif pour notre jeune vampire mais c'était ce qu'il fallait. Il avait besoin d'apprendre. Je serais là pour l'aidait ainsi qu' Eleazar. Il y arriverait, j'en étais sur.

Après de nombreuses discussions sur les jours suivants, comment se dérouleront les séances...etc, Carlisle arriva seul.

Tout le monde se salua. «Le trio» comme disait Ian, partit ainsi que Carmen.

Le Dr Cullen s'avança vers moi avec le sourire.

- Content de te revoir Bella.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors, l'appel était vague, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi exactement?

- Pourrais-tu examiner les mains de Bella?

Il s'installa devant moi et me les prit avec précaution. Son visage toujours aussi calme, il nous questionna.

- Vous pouvez me dire comment ça s'est passé?

- Bella me tenait et je lui tenais les mains. Comme j'ai le don de pyrokinésie mais que je ne le contrôle pas, mes mains ont commencés à brûler, laissant des traces à Bella.

- Mais tu n'en as que là?

- Oui, Ian a réussi malgré tout à arrêter le feu et s'est calmé.

- Vraiment? C'est très dur pour un nouveau-né de faire ça, surtout avec de tels dons.

- Parce que Bella m'a aidé. Sinon je n'aurais pas pus stopper le feu.

- Bon, en tout cas ce n'est pas grave. La douleur disparaîtra totalement d'ici peu. Les marques diminueront mais ne partiront pas totalement. Elles ne seront que très peu visibles cependant.

- Bon et bien je vais rejoindre les autres, Ian viens il faut que je te parle. Merci mon ami.

- Il n'est pas très subtil pour nous laisser seuls.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Carlisle, comment vont les autres?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça ne va pas fort. Surtout Edward. Il ne comprend pas ton choix.

- Je m'en doutais. Pour qu'il comprenne il faudrait déjà qu'il se remette en question.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Il croit toujours agir pour le mieux mais c'est faux. Tant qu'il continuera d'être persuader de toujours faire le bon choix, il ne comprendra pas les raisons de mon départ. A quoi bon lui expliquer, c'est à lui de savoir sinon ça n'a pas de sens.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. S'il ne se rend pas compte de ses erreurs, il continuera de les reproduire. J'ai moi aussi réfléchis de mon coté et je tenais à m'excuser Bella, pour Victoria. Je ne savais pas si te cacher ce que nous faisions était la bonne solution mais j'ai écouté Edward et j'ai aussi pensé que tu serais soulagée. De plus, elle était une menace pour la famille.

- Merci de vous excusez. C'est vrai que vous n'auriez pas dû me le cacher. Ainsi que les autres. Mais vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

- Il y a Forks aussi. Là encore je suis désolé de notre choix de te laisser surtout comme ça.

- Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez le mieux pour votre famille et avez soutenu votre fils, c'est normal même si la façon dont vous êtes parti n'était pas la bonne. J'en veux surtout à Edward. Et je ne pouvais plus rester à ses cotés alors que rien ne changeait dans son comportement et que mes sentiments par rapport à mon passé, à Forks, étaient toujours présent.

- Je comprends. Bien sur, ton retour chez nous serait un grand bonheur mais il faut que tu fasses ce qui est le mieux pour toi, même si cela implique de ne pas revenir en tant que membre de la famille Cullen. Bella je te soutiendrais dans tes choix et tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

- Merci Carlisle d'accepter mes décisions.

- C'est normal. Bon il est temps que je reparte. Les autres s'inquiètent.

- Ils savent pour...

- Non. Ils savent juste que je devais venir ici mais ils ne savent pas que c'est pour toi.

- A votre retour vous pourrez leur dire mais si seulement vous jugez qu'ils ne sauteront pas dans leur voiture pour venir ici.

- Très bien. Allons rejoindre les autres.

POV Carlisle:

J'étais soulagé de voir de nouveau Bella. Bien sur, elle avait été blessé mais ce n'était pas grave, heureusement. Nous étions maintenant dans la maison de mon ami. J'étais avec celui ci tandis que Bella discutait avec Carmen.

- Alors, ce n'est vraiment rien ses blessures?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça guérira vite. Le feu est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux pour notre espèce, c'est donc pour cela qu'elle aura toujours de légères marques que le venin n'aura pas guéri mais elle ne souffrira pas. La douleur doit déjà s'être dissipée.

- Je suis soulagé. Je t'avoue que j'avais peur du fait que Bella et Ian soient proches. Je voulais aider ce jeune vampire mais sans impliquer personne. Son don est l'un des plus destructeur pour notre espèce. C'est incroyable qu'il est réussi à ce maîtriser ce soir. Bella a un effet bénéfique sur lui.

- Bella est comme ça. C'est étrange mais elle peut changer et aider les personnes qu'elle rencontre. Elle les comprend et les soutient.

- Tu as raison. Je croyais que rien ne pourrait aider Ian mais il avait juste besoin d'une personne comme elle je suppose. Et comment cela se passe-t-il chez toi?

- C'est très dur. Je crois que notre famille était trop dépendant d'elle. Surtout Edward, il est dévasté par son départ.

- Bella aussi est très triste quand elle pense à vous. Mais je la vois aussi chaque jour un peu moins malheureuse. Je pense vraiment qu'elle devait partir. Mais je suis sur qu'elle reviendra parmi vous. Elle vous aime trop pour être loin de vous et surtout d'Edward.

Je souris à Eleazar mais ne répondis rien. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il dise vrai. Je voulais qu'elle revienne quand elle se sentirait prête et je savais que c'est ce qu'elle ferait mais la question est, quelle relation voudrait-elle à son retour chez nous? Voudra-t-elle faire partie de notre famille? C'est ce que je souhaitais.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter en l'observant avec ce nouveau-né. Il la regardait comme Edward la regarde, comme ci c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Bella quand a elle le considérait comme un ami si j'analysais bien son comportement envers lui, mais cette amitié se transformerait-elle en quelque chose de plus profond? Ils avaient l'air si complices.

Après ça, je saluais les vampires et parti. Je prévins Bella qu'elle risquerait sûrement d'avoir un coup de téléphone de la famille si je leur parlais de l'incident de ce soir. Elle me dit qu'elle était d'accord.

Je montais alors dans ma voiture et pris la route du retour. J'avais pas mal de trajet mais avec ma voiture et la vitesse à laquelle je roulais, j'arriverais bien assez tôt.

Je ne savais pas encore si je leur parlerais en détails de se qu'il s'est passé mais aussi de mes observations. Comment allaient-ils le prendre? Que penseraient-ils?

De plus, personne ne devaient être allé en cours ce qui ne me laissait que le temps du trajet pour réfléchir et prendre les meilleures décisions.

Edward n'y allait plus du tout depuis le départ de Bella. Les autres eux, avaient repris mais n'avaient pas le cœur à ça. Nous avions dit que Isabella était partit étudié à l'étranger et que mon fils était atteint de mononucléose. Mais cette excuse ne pourrait durer que quelques semaines. Edward allait devoir se relever et comprendre les choix de Bella sinon il allait perdre beaucoup.

C'était le petit matin quand je rentrais chez moi. Ma femme était déjà à la porte, m'attendant impatiemment. Elle avait un grand sourire mais il se dissipa bien vite quand elle me vit descendre seul de l'auto.

- Elle n'est pas avec toi.

- Non. Je suis désolé ma chérie.

- J'avais espéré que peut-être... mais je me trompais.

- Laisse-lui du temps.

- Mais le temps suffira-t-il à la faire revenir? Et reviendra-t-elle vraiment?

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas. Mais quoi qu'elle décide, nous ne pouvons nous y opposer. Bella doit décider seule de ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

- Tu as raison mais c'est dur de voir mes enfants comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Ta présence aide déjà. Tu les soutiens comme une mère. Tout finira par s'arranger ma chérie. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Je l'embrassais tendrement puis l'emmenais à l'intérieur. Ils étaient dans le salon, Edward en retrait par rapport aux autres. Alice et Jasper arrivaient du jardin.

- Alors Carlisle, tu as des nouvelles de Bella?

Devrais-je leur dire?

- Ne nous cache rien Carlisle.

Edward et son don! J'avais relâché ma vigilance ces derniers temps.

- Très bien. Si je suis allé là-bas c'était pour elle. Il semblerait qu'en voulant aider quelqu'un elle s'est blessée et Eleazar voulait être sur que ce n'était pas grave.

- Bella est blessée? Mais qu'est-il arrivé?

- Calmes-toi mon fils. Elle va bien. Ce n'est que de très légères brûlures aux mains, rien d'inquiétant.

- C'est en aidant ce nouveau-né n'est ce pas?

Jasper était bien informé. C'était le seul en contact avec elle, elle devait lui avoir parlé de Ian.

- Oui. Son don est la pyrokinésie mais il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler, du moins pas avant ce soir. Bella l'a apaisé et il a réussi à arrêter son pouvoir.

- Pour un nouveau-né c'est étrange. J'avais dis à Bella de faire attention. Il vaudrait mieux y aller, je pourrais aider ce vampire.

- Crois moi Jasper, il n'y a que Bella qui peut l'aider.

- Pourquoi? Jasper est celui qui s'y connaît le mieux en matière de nouveau-né. Et puis Bells a déjà été blessé une fois d'après ce que tu nous dit Carlisle alors c'est possible que ça se reproduise.

- Emmett, ce n'est pas de technique de base ou d'un entraînement technique que ce vampire a besoin, c'est d'une personne qui le comprend, qui le soutient et qui a confiance. Bella est cette personne d'après ce que j'ai vu.

- D'après ce que tu as vu?

- Oui. Ils sont amis. Je pense donc qu'elle saura l'aider comme il faut.

Oui. Bella était celle qui aiderait Ian d'après leur lien.

- Quel lien?

J'avais jusqu'ici réussi à cacher les images des deux vampires. Je savais qu'Edward remarquerait qu'ils étaient proches et ça ne lui plairait certainement pas.

Malheureusement une seconde d'inattention et l'image de Ian tenant les mains de Bella, leur complicité apparente, passa dans mon esprit. Je bloquais de nouveau ces images mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait bien remarqué lui aussi.

Son expression changea en un rien de temps. Une expression dure sur son visage. Le connaissant, je savais qu'il était triste et en colère.

Edward se leva et parti dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Nous entendîmes encore pas mal de bruit. Sûrement les derniers morceaux de meubles restant qu'il était en trin de casser.

- Mon chéri, que se passe-t-il?

- Edward a vu dans mon esprit une image qui ne lui a pas plut. Bella et Ian sont proches. Et Ian aime beaucoup Bella, on peut le voir rien qu'en l'observant.

- Et Edward dans tout ça!

- Rosalie!

- Quoi? Pas question que je me taise! Elle nous laisse comme ça, et préfère rester avec des personnes qu'elle connaît à peine. Et pour couronner le tout, elle se rapproche d'un nouveau-né dangereux, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez elle!

Après son intervention, elle partit de nouveau dans le garage. Elle passait énormément de temps dans celui ci depuis le départ de Bella. Elle aussi était affectée par les derniers événements et le montrait à sa manière.

Emmett ne cherchait même plus à la calmer. Il préférait qu'elle extériorise ses sentiments, ça lui faisait du bien. Il savait lui aussi que Rose aimait Bella. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

C'est finalement Jasper qui rompit ce dernier silence.

- Bon cette fois j'en ai marre!

Sans comprendre, il fonça à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre d'Edward. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier se retrouva propulsé dehors. Jasper semblait très en colère. Nous allâmes tous les rejoindre.

- Edward, maintenant j'en ai marre tu vas réagir et vite!

- Fou moi la paix Jasper.

- Tu ne vas pas te défiler, tu le fais à chaque fois alors maintenant tu vas affronter les choses c'est clair!

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner!

Le ton entre les deux montait. Esmé voulut intervenir mais je la retins. Bien que je n'aimais pas voir ça, Edward en avait besoin.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Fuir et t'enfermer dans ta chambre comme tu le fais toujours, comme à Forks?

- Tais-toi!

- Pourquoi? Tu ne supportes pas la vérité? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment?

- Tu ne sais rien!

- Que tu dis! Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné comme ça hin?

- Pour son bien!

- Connerie! Tout les deux on sait les raisons, allez avoue-le Edward!

- La ferme!

- Dis leur les vrais raisons de ton foutu départ! Je n'étais qu'un prétexte, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ce qui s'est passé à son 18ème anniversaire n'est pas la cause de ton abandon, allez avoue le bordel!

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer!

C'est alors qu'Edward se jeta sur Jasper. Tout le monde regardait mais ne comprenait pas vraiment où Jasper voulait en venir. Edward avait quitté Bella pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie humaine et heureuse nous le savions, à quoi pensait Jasper...

- Toujours rien à dire?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse et humaine!

- Et on voit où sa l'a mené! Je sais que tu voulais son bonheur mais il y a d'autres raisons, et ce sont les mêmes qui t'ont décidé à partir, à la laisser seule dans cette forêt alors que même après l'avoir laissé elle te courrait après.

- Jasper arrêtes!

- Des heures après à crier encore ton nom dans les bois. Espérant te rattraper, ne jamais abandonner! Elle à toujours tenu le coup ELLE!

Il donna alors des coups à Edward avec force et violence. J'avais peur mais c'était le seul moyen pour que mon fils ouvre les yeux sur quelque chose qu'apparemment Jasper savait. La vérité devait sortir de sa bouche.

- ARRÊTES DE FUIR! FAIS FACE!

- ET SI ELLE M'AVAIT QUITTE APRÈS L'AVOIR TRANSFORME!

Jasper lâcha enfin Edward. Les autres membres de ma famille ne comprenaient plus rien. Qu'entendait-il par là?

Il continua ses explications comme s'il avait besoin de sortir sa colère en même temps. Toutes ses angoisses ressortaient.

- Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle devienne vampire, je n'aurais pas résisté très longtemps encore. Mais imagines un instant qu'elle regrette. Elle aurait passé sa vie à me haïr pour l'avoir transformé. Où pire, elle aurait pus prendre goût à cette vie et me quitter pour voyager, vivre à sa façon. Peut-être même qu'elle aimait plus le fait de devenir un vampire que de m'aimer. QUE VOULAIS-TU QUE JE FASSE!

Nous étions tous abasourdis. Ainsi donc c'était ses véritables angoisses. Il avait eut peur de tellement de choses. Comment ce fait-il que je n'avais rien remarqué.

- Tu aurais tout simplement dût lui faire confiance. Elle t'aimait, au point de te donner sa vie, son âme. Edward, comment as-tu pus penser que Bella était proche de toi non pas par ses sentiments pour toi mais pour devenir vampire? Et paradoxalement, comment peux-tu penser qu'elle t'en aurais voulu pour l'avoir fait devenir l'une des notre? Avec ton satané don tu sais les réels intentions des gens, tu as été pris au dépourvu avec Bella, mais il y a une chose que tu aurais dût développer près d'elle: la confiance. Tu l'a sous-estimé elle et son amour pour toi.

- J'avais peur Jasper. Je ne savais pas quoi faire!

- Tu aurais dût lui parler de tes craintes, avoir confiance en elle comme elle avait une confiance aveugle en toi. Mais tu as préféré l'abandonner à cause de cette peur infondée! Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Jasper se leva alors et marcha vers nous. Il s'arrêta quelques instants en nous regardant puis repartit vers sa chambre. Alice ne le suivit pas. Il avait probablement besoin d'être seul. Il semblait triste. C'était peut-être l'événement de trop. En ce moment il était mis à rude épreuve avec toutes nos émotions. Il ne pouvait plus attendre et voir les réactions d'Edward.

Edward quand à lui se tenait la tête avec ses deux mains. Il commençait seulement à s'avouer les choses et à les comprendre. Peut-être pourra-t-il réparer ses erreurs.

Peut-être que cette histoire ne sera pas insurmontable...

_._

**.**

.

**Et voilà, alors? Depuis le temps que je rêvais que quelqu'un le remue celui là! Je n'ai donc qu'une chose à dire: MERCI JASPER! ^_^**

_**Pour ce passage. J'en avais un peu marre que Edward quitte Bella pour qu'elle est soi-disant un meilleure vie. Je casse vraiment l'image du parfait Edward mais je m'en fous. Haha! XD**_

_**Et oui il y a des raisons égoïstes qui cachent son départ. J'aime bien cette tournure, cette idée. Et vous?**_

_**En tout cas ça change.**_

_**A la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**B-ness.**_


	9. chapitre 7: le récit de nos épreuves

_**Modigou29: Merci pour l'encouragement, contente que ça te plaise. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ian. Ce chapitre devrait te plaire alors. **_

_**Oliveronica cullen massen: pressée de lira la suite? Et bien là voilà. XD**_

_**Kalisse: Et oui il était temps. J'adore Jasper qui s'énerve contre l'autre. Hihi. **_

_**Ag: C'est vrai que Eleazar aurait pu mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire à par l'inciter à s'entraîner avec son pouvoir. Pour Tanya, je ne peux pas la voir autrement que comme ça. Je la vois égoïste. Et je crois que beaucoup de monde l'imagine aussi comme ça. Mais je ne veux pas la faire tomber dans le cliché de la fille super possessive rageuse qui veut à tout pris ce qu'elle n'a pas tu vois? J'espère avoir réussi. Carmen, Kate, Irina: ils aideront un peu par la suite mais ils ne joueront pas un grand rôle dans cette fic (je n'en dis pas plus) Oui Carlisle commence à comprendre. Pour Esmé, et oui elle est comme ça que veux-tu mais elle aussi va commencer à comprendre. Emmett ne sais pas trop comment agir le pauvre. ^^ Rosalie, se rend compte qu'elle aime beaucoup Bella mais pour elle, c'est une faiblesse, elle est très compliqué dans sa tête. XD Pour Alice, dans l'histoire elles se sont un peu éloignées mais bientôt, elle va commencer à agir (je ne rentre pas dans les détails) Jazz a tout compris lui, (je l'adore) le pauvre on dit toujours que c'est de sa faute s'ils sont partis de Forks, je voulais que ça change. Ian, je ne peux pas te dire s'il va arriver à se maîtriser et comment exactement, tu le découvriras plus tard. Bella va bien sur continuer encore sa vie, tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'elle pense un peu de tout ça. Et pour l'autre imbécile, et bien tu as tout a fait compris ce que je veux que ressente les gens qui lisent la fiction. (YATAAAA, bon je me calme...) Edward n'est pas le prince charmant qu'on croit et ça se voit. Hihi.**_

_**Pas de problème pour les critiques, j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi des personnages. **_

_**Pour l'année, je me base sur la date de sortie des livres. Tentation est sorti en 2006 et là il sont 9 ans plus tard donc ils sont en 2015 à peu près. Tu auras quelques réponses à tes questions en lisant ce chapitre. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.**_

_**J'ai transmis ton soutient à Bella. Et ne t'inquiètes pas le Edward il va se remuer je l'ai prévenu^^ mais je ne dis pas quand^^.**_

_**Merci de continuer à m'encourager.**_

_**Des surprises dans ce chapitre enfin surtout une. Vous allez voir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

.

**Chapitre 7: Le récit de nos épreuves**

POV Bella:

Carlisle venait de partir. Quand à moi, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Bien que j'étais heureuse de le revoir, cela m'avait un peu fait mal au cœur, surtout de savoir qu'ils allaient mal de leur coté.

Je m'installais alors à ma place habituelle dans le jardin.

Je me posais bon nombres de questions:

Allaient-ils si mal que ça? Que faisaient-ils en ce moment? Comment allaient-ils réagir quand le Dr Cullen allait leur parler de mes blessures?

Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses. Apparemment, Carlisle avait décidé de me soutenir dans la décision que je prendrais, quel qu'elle soit. Ça serait probablement le seul de sa famille. Alice n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, Jasper aussi. Emmett les suivraient certainement. Rosalie, par amour pour lui, le soutiendrait. Esmé se rangerait peut-être du même avis que son mari. Quand à Edward... En vérité je ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Il se terrerait sûrement dans sa chambre et n'en sortirait pas où peu. C'était peut-être même ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Le connaissant, il devait être d'une humeur horrible. Et son comportement devait certainement laisser à désirer avec les autres.

Je soupirai à cette constatation.

_Il ne changera jamais_, pensais-je.

- Bella?

Je me retournais et voyais qui m'avait interrompus dans mes pensées.

- Ian?

- Tout va bien?

- Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Les blessures aux mains sont vraiment légères, ne te fais pas tant de soucis.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça...

Oh oui, ça je le savais, mais j'avais espéré qu'il n'y prêterait pas attention. Etrangement, je savais ce que Ian pensait assez souvent maintenant. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Un regard suffisait pour comprendre nos sentiments respectifs. Jamais il ne c'était passé la même chose avec Edward. Il n'avait jamais compris.

- C'est compliqué.

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Me dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

- C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il ne change pas.

- Edward?

- Oui. En ce moment même il doit sûrement broyer du noir dans sa chambre en évitant les autres Cullen. Il ne doit même pas penser aux raisons de mon départ. J'ai bien peur que...

Soudain je m'arrêtais. Prenant conscience de la fin de ma phrase avant même de l'avoir dites. Jamais je n'avais dit à haute voix cette phrase. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il fallait que je regarde les chose en face. Un mois que j'étais là et d'après ce que m'avait dit Carlisle, Edward était toujours le même. Pourrait-il un jour se remettre en question? Y-avait-il au moins pensé? Combien de temps devrais-je encore lui laisser? Bien que nous ayons l'éternité, je ne voulais pas passer des années au même point, je voulais avancer.

- Bella?

- J'ai peur que notre couple touche à sa fin.

Ian ne répondit rien. Il était pensif et moi aussi. Dire ces mots à voix haute et à quelqu'un me faisait vraiment prendre conscience de la fragilité de notre couple mais aussi de l'approche de notre séparation définitive.

Pourtant je l'aimais encore, bien sur. Je pourrais encore donner ma vie pour lui. Mais être à ses cotés me faisait aussi si mal.

- Bella, tu sais, on dit premier amour parce que c'est souvent le plus beau, c'est la première fois qu'on ressens toutes ces choses magnifiques mais c'est aussi car ce n'est pas le dernier. Les couples se séparent parce qu'ils ne sont plus au même point. Certains avancent alors que d'autres restent où ils sont. Ou bien ils avancent dans des directions opposées et s'éloignent. Si Edward ne te suit plus, il faut peut-être que tu le laisses.

- Mais c'est si dur. Je l'aime encore tellement.

- Mais tu souffres encore tellement.

- Oui. Pourtant, toute les choses que nous avons vécu. Toutes ces épreuves. Cela aurait du nous rendre plus fort. Mais on dirait que ça

- Vous a fragilisez.

- Pour tout te dire, je veux qu'il prenne conscience de ses erreurs, qu'il n'agisse plus comme il a l'habitude mais je ne sais pas si cela changera quoi que ce soit. J'imagine souvent qu'il vient et me dit les mots que j'ai tant envie d'entendre mais après plus rien, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma réaction qui suit.

C'était vrai, que ferais-je si un jour, il me disait ce que j'avais envie d'entendre? Irais-je directement dans ses bras? Je ne savais pas. Trop de mal avait déjà été fait. Ces paroles réconfortantes suffiraient-elles à apaiser enfin ma douleur? Je ne le savais même pas. Pire, j'en doutais.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Avant tout, tu as besoin d'espace. Tes sentiments seront de plus en plus clair au fil du temps et tu comprendras ce que ton cœur ressent.

- Merci Ian. Mais dis-moi, tu as déjà été amoureux toi?

- Oui. Mon premier amour s'appelait Madame Thomas, j'étais en maternelle!

Je ris et lui aussi. Je l'imaginais bien essayer d'avoir l'attention de son professeur, lui dessinant des dessins incompréhensibles, restant toujours collé à elle. Cette image de Ian enfant était très amusante.

- Non, sérieusement.

- Sérieusement? J'étais humain à ce moment là. J'entrais au lycée. Elle s'appelait Elissa. Je l'ai repéré dès le premier jour de classe. Je n'avais pas mon livre de cours et elle est venu à coté de moi pour m'aider. Depuis, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était gentille mais assez timide, je trouvais ça mignon. A chaque fois que j'étais assis en classe avec elle, mon cœur s'emballait. La voir sourire, rire, me rendais fou de joie.

- Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments?

- Et bien... non. Je crois bien que c'est mon seul regret d'humain. Pendant un an je ne lui parlais que peu, l'aidant à distance comme je pouvais. J'ai appris ensuite qu'elle devait déménager. J'ai souvent pensé à elle pendant les grandes vacances et finalement je me suis promis que la prochaine personne je lui dirais ce que je ressens. Mais je ne suis plus tombé amoureux. Je trouvais que les gens autour de moi n'étaient pas intéressants. Je me suis dit qu'à l'université tout ça changerait, les mentalités évolueraient.

Ian s'arrêta de parler. Il semblait souffrir de la suite de l'histoire. J'allais lui dire que s'il ne voulait pas en parler, il n'était pas obligé mais il continua.

- Je n'ai pas pus vérifier mes hypothèses, avant mes années d'université, mon frère me transforma en vampire.

POV Ian:

Tout s'était enchaîné si naturellement. Nous en étions maintenant à parler de ma transformation. Elle ne m'avait obligé à rien, c'est moi qui avait parlé de ça. Et rien que par cette phrase, je m'étais déjà sentis un peu mieux. Pourrais-je parler de tout ce qui m'était arrivé à Bella? Je le croyais. J'étais prêt à lui en parler.

Je me retournais juste le temps de voir son visage. Elle semblait triste pour moi. C'était bien elle ça, compatir à mes malheurs. Mais ça ce n'était rien, le pire allait suivre.

- C'est mon frère qui m'a transformé. Quelques années plus tôt, mon grand frère à disparu en forêt, on a fait des recherches mais rien. On a juste retrouvé un t-shirt à lui, déchiré et plein de sang. C'est à ce moment là qu'on a arrêté les recherches. De toutes façon, mes parents n'étaient pas très attachés à nous. Nos relations n'étaient pas les meilleurs qui soient. Après cet incident, ça c'est encore plus détérioré.

Je fis une petite pause. Les images de mes parents apparaissaient dans ma tête.

- Ils avaient toujours étaient froids et distants avec nous. Raphaël et moi n'avions jamais compris pourquoi. Nous avions fais des recherches et avions trouvé que ma mère était une très bonne danseuse. Elle a arrêté ce sport et a eut Raphaël. Après, ma mère a réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre sa passion mais elle est tombé enceinte de moi et là, elle a arrêté la danse définitivement. C'est sûrement pour ça. Elle devait nous en vouloir. Quand à mon père, il était un homme d'affaire important donc très rarement à la maison.

Je lui fis un sourire sans joie et continué mon récit.

- Il est réapparut un soir où je rentrais dans ma chambre. Il avait tellement changé! Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait maintenant une autre vie, que ce n'était pas facile et parfois même horrible mais que si je le voulais, il pouvait m'offrir aussi cette vie et partir avec lui. J'ai accepté. Nous avons pris mes affaires et il m'a emmené chez lui. La il m'a transformé. A mon réveil je me sentais étrangement bien malgré la douleur dans ma gorge. Il m'a présenté Mei, sa femme et une autre fille nouveau-né qu'ils avaient rencontré pendant ma transformation, Aurore.

Aurore... Il fallait maintenant que je raconte la partie la plus dur pour moi. Mais c'était si difficile. Bella savait qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose et que ça avait un rapport avec mon pouvoir. Mais accepterait-elle ce que j'avais fait?

Je commençais à trembler. Mon amie prit alors mes mains et me regarda avec des yeux remplis de tendresse.

- Ian, tu peux tout me dire.

Elle me rassurait tant!

Je pris une grande inspiration et me calmais. Cependant, je ne lâchais plus ses mains. Ce touché me donnais de la force, du soutient.

- A mon réveil, Raphaël m'emmena chasser quelques pumas. Il trouvait que j'étais assez calme pour un nouveau-né. Ça a endormis sa méfiance. Un jour lui et Mei son partis. Je suis resté seul avec Aurore. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, les autres non plus. Elle était plutôt du genre à vouloir tout savoir, et ce jour là, elle insistait pour que je parle de moi mais je ne voulais pas et je me suis énervé. Le feu a commencé à se répandre partout, sortant de mon corps et se prolongeant dans la pièce. Elle ne put y échapper. Et je ne pus le contrôler. Mon frère et ma belle-sœur sont arrivés trop tard. Je me suis effondré à terre une fois toutes mes forces parties. Ils n'ont pas eut besoin de demander ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient compris.

Voilà c'était dit. Je lâchais ses mains pour qu'elle puisse partir, mais là encore elle fit tout autre chose. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de tendresse de sa par? N'avait-elle pas compris qu' Aurore était morte et que j'étais son assassin?

- Je suis désolé que tu es dus vivre ça Ian.

Elle me serra un peu plus fort puis me relâcha. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune pitié, aucune peur. Elle était là et attendait la suite, bien qu'elle pouvait la deviner.

- Après ça, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient me haïr, pourtant ils ont été si gentils. Mais je voyais bien qu'ils avaient peur quand même. Ils me disaient que le mieux pour moi était que je reste à l'écart des gens au cas, que je devais plutôt chasser à tel ou tel endroit... Mais ils ne comprenaient pas que ce qu'ils faisaient m'agaçais. Je voulais faire les choses par moi-même. Nous avons rencontré les Denali pendant quelques temps et peu de temps après je décidai de partir chez eux. Eleazar essayait de me convaincre d'essayer d'utiliser mon pouvoir, mais j'avais trop peur de le réutiliser. Ensuite tu es arrivée et tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

Voilà, j'avais raconté mon histoire, ma vie. Je me sentais si léger maintenant. Elle ne me jugeait pas et restait près de moi. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je me souvins encore les premiers jours de son arrivée où j'étais décidé à ne pas lui parler de moi. Finalement, j'avais changé.

- Ian, Tu ne savais pas pour ton don, tu ne savais pas que tu la tuerais. Je ne vais pas te dire d'oublier ce moment là car il est important. Souviens-toi de ça, et regarde ensuite tout les progrès que tu as fait. Quand tu essayeras de te contrôler, penses à tout ça, le chemin que tu as fait déjà. Cette épreuve te rendras plus fort.

- Merci Bella. Tu es la première à me dire ça. Tout les autres ont tendance à dire qu'il faut que j'oublie à tout prix. Que ce n'est pas bon de me souvenir de ça.

- Je trouve au contraire que c'est bien de s'en souvenir. Mais il ne faut pas y rester encré. Avance en te souvenant de chaque épreuve, tu verras que tu t'endurciras, tu deviendras plus fort.

- On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles...

- C'est à mon tour de raconter une histoire?

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, bien que je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il lui été arrivé, ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- C'est très différent de toi. Mes parents ont divorcés tôt et j'ai vécu longtemps avec ma mère. Elle s'est remariée avec un gars sympa, pour leur laissé de l'espace, je suis parti chez mon père, Charlie. Il me ressemblait plus. Responsable, réservé, solitaire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait de son père, je voyais ses yeux briller. Elle l'aimait vraiment.

- C'est là que j'ai rencontré les Cullen. Ils m'ont tout de suite fasciné. Edward en particulier. Je me souviens encore quand je l'ai vu la première fois, le regard qu'il me lançait, il avait l'air si frustré. J'ai appris plus tard que c'est parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire dans mes pensées.

Donc, humaine, elle résistait déjà à un don. Incroyable.

- Il m'a sauvé un jour, alors qu'une camionnette allait m'écraser. J'ai vu sa force et sa rapidité incroyables. J'ai cherché par la suite à savoir ce qu'il était exactement. Lui m'évitait un maximum.

Elle voulait savoir? Étrange. Tout autre être humain aurait eut peur.

- Finalement il me reparla pendant un temps. j'ai découvert ensuite que c'était un vampire, il m'a sauvé une nouvelle fois, cette fois si contre des agresseurs. On a parlé et je lui ai dit que je savais ce qu'il était mais que ça m'était égal. Nous sommes sortis ensemble. Il m'a présenté à sa famille et dans l'ensemble, ça allait. Jusqu'à James... Un trio de vampire non végétarien est arrivé à Forks, bien sur avec ma malchance légendaire, ils ne pouvaient pas passer par ici sans me voir. James, le pire traqueur, a voulut me tuer et m'a même mordu. Edward a aspiré le venin et j'ai survécu.

_Une histoire digne des meilleurs romans,_ pensais-je. Elle n'avait pas eu la vie de lycéenne ordinaire et facile. Bella avait découvert sa véritable nature et l'acceptait? Elle faisait preuve d'une grande bonté.

Je reconnaissais au moins une qualité à ce Edward, il était fort. Il avait réussit à enlever le venin et pour ça je le félicitais intérieurement.

- Ensuite ils ont tué James, nous avons continué notre vie mais à mon 18ème anniversaire là encore il se passa quelque chose. Nous l'avons fêté avec la famille Cullen mais en ouvrant un cadeau, je me suis coupée. Edward m'a poussé loin et a essayé de retenir Jasper parce qu'il voulait me... enfin je m'en suis sorti avec de légères blessures. Je les ai rassuré en disant que ce n'était pas grand chose, un simple accident mais ça n'a servit à rien. Les Cullens sont partis sans un mot. Edward m'a emmené dans les bois et m'a expliqué qu'ils été partis et que lui aussi partait.

Bella ferma alors les yeux. Je lui prit sa main qu'elle serra fortement. Elle devait sûrement revivre ce moment. Je ne pouvais imaginer toute la souffrance qu'elle avait subite à ce moment précis, et après.

- Il m'a laissé, je lui ai couru après en l'appelant, je refusais d'y croire. Tu imagines une humaine courant après un vampire? Finalement il est vraiment parti. J'ai bien entendu vécu l'enfer après ça. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça...

Je voyais bien qu'elle hésitait à raconter la suite. Je lui souris pour l'encourager à continuer. J'allais connaître une grande partie de sa souffrance, ça n'allait pas être facile pour elle.

- Je n'était plus que l'ombre de moi-même, je ne faisais que survivre après leur départ, j'avais même des hallucinations où je le voyais. Mes amis vivaient leur vie et je me coupais de tout. Mais ensuite, j'ai revu un ami qui se trouvait être un loup-garou, la aussi j'ai vite compris mais l'ai accepté. J'allais un peu mieux avec lui, Jacob. Mais un soir, je rentrai chez moi. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, je suis allée dans le salon et c'est là que j'ai vu mon père. Il y avait du sang partout, il était froid. Je l'ai secoué en criant son nom mais il ne répondait pas. J'ai voulu prendre le téléphone pour appeler les secours mais à peine avais-je fais un pas que j'étais projetée contre un meuble. Je saignais beaucoup. Quand j'ai regardé, j'ai vu que c'était Victoria, la petite amie de James, qui était là. Elle voulait sûrement se venger pour la mort de son amant.

Elles sanglotait, les yeux clos, revivant certainement ces événements horribles.

- Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais aucune réponses. Elle m'a alors frappé plusieurs fois. Puis elle a mis le feu à ma maison, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je croyais que j'allais mourir comme ça et à ce moment là ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ma souffrance quotidienne allait s'arrêter. Pourtant elle m'extirpa et m'emmena jusque dans les bois. C'est là qu'elle m'a transformé. Je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard au même endroit, seule. J'entends encore parfois son rire cruel et froid.

Je la prenais dans mes bras et la berçais tout en caressant ses cheveux. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant. Une envie de la protéger grandit en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, qu'on lui fasse du mal. Je voulais l'aider et la protéger. Je m'en fis la promesse intérieurement.

Elle se calma et me raconta la suite.

- Après que j'ai compris ce que j'étais devenu, je suis parti en forêt pour ne blesser personne. Malheureusement, un randonneur est passé par là, au début j'ai réussi à m'éloigner mais il s'est blessé et je me suis abreuvée de son sang. J'étais un véritable monstre d'avoir fait ça, je me suis terrée dans une grotte et ai appris à me contrôler, à apprendre le régime végétarien. Puis j'ai côtoyer les humains peu à peu. C'était dur. Je ne connaissais que ce que les Cullen m'avaient dit, j'aurais tant aimé avoir quelqu'un à mes cotés pour m'aider à ce moment là. C'est incroyable en plus comment on se sent seul. Cinq années ont passées et je suis repartis voir mon ami à Forks, ils m'ont dans l'ensemble assez bien accueillit, préférant que je sois vampire plutôt que définitivement morte. Ensuite je suis passée voir ma mère, elle avait donné naissance à un petit Danny. Et pour finir je me suis installée à Dutton là où

- Où tu as revu les Cullen.

- Oui. Le choc avait été si grand que je me suis enfuie pendant une semaine. Mais après nous avons parlé et Edward et moi avons décidé de nous redonner une chance, m'expliquant les raisons de son départ. Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Jasper. Lui me comprenait assez. Mais ils agissaient sans comprendre. Ils ne voyaient rien. Pensant et faisant les choses à leur manière.

- Et le fait qu'il tue Victoria s'en été trop pour toi.

- Mais je crois que j'aurais explosé un jour ou l'autre. Tu sais, tu es le premier à qui je parle de tout ça. Même Jasper n'en sait pas autant.

Quand elle me dit ça, j'en fut extrêmement fier et flatter. Alors elle me considérait si important pour se confier à moi? C'était réciproque. Une complicité c'était installée. Un vrai lien. J'espérais qu'il ne ferait que grandir.

Nous étions si bien là. Nous nous sentions soulagés de nous être confiés. Bella me proposa alors de courir jusqu'à notre endroit. Le premier arrivé donnerait un gage à l'autre. J'acceptais le défi avec joie et c'est insouciant que nous courions dans les bois, se taquinant l'un l'autre pour gagner.

Mais nous aurions dus faire attention, car si nous avions été plus attentifs, nous aurions remarqué cette ombre qui nous suivait.

POV Inconnu:

Je les observais courir. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui les entouraient. Tant mieux pour moi, je pouvais donner ce coup de téléphone tranquille. J'arrêtais donc de les suivre et sortis mon portable. De toute façon, je savais où ils allaient.

La sonnerie retentit deux fois avant qu'on décroche.

- C'est moi.

- Tu as de bonnes nouvelles j'espère.

- Oui. L'illusion a marché, elle croit que c'est cette Victoria qui a tué son père et qui l'a transformé en vampire.

- Parfait, tout ce déroule comme prévu.

- Les Cullen, pour se venger apparemment, ont tué la vampire rousse.

- Encore mieux, nous aurons moins de travail. Et dis-moi, ce nouveau-né?

- Isabella l'a aidé à se contrôler. Il semblerait que si elle est présente, il peut se maîtriser.

- Bien bien. Nous pouvons donc le considérait dans le plan.

- Vous êtes sur? Il est encore instable.

- Je suis sur que la charmante Bella saura l'entraîner comme il faut. Tu fais du bon travail, rappelles-moi dans quelques jours pour voir l'avancé des choses.

- Bien.

Je raccrochais et repartis à leur poursuite, faisant cependant attention. Si je me faisais découvrir s'en était fini du plan. Et je ne voulais pour rien au monde que le plan échoue. Il fallait juste être patient et tout ce déroulerait comme nous l'avions prévu...

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Et voilà pour le chapitre 7. Il vous a plus? Que de mystère n'est-ce-pas._**

_**Mais qui est cet inconnu... J'aime le suspense ^_^**_

_**Vous en savez plus sur Ian maintenant. **_

_**A bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	10. chapitre 8: contrôle de soi

**Salut à tous ici B-ness!**

**Voici la suite de la fiction. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Il est assez important surtout vers la fin. Je n'en dit pas plus. **

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels à régler mais me re voilà plus motivé que jamais! En tout cas, merci d'avoir été patient et je souhaite ne pas avoir perdu des lecteurs à cause de ce moment d'absence.**

**Kalisse: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et je te dis que j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées pour cette fiction, maintenant le tout est de les mettre dans mes chapitres^^.**

**lele64500, twilight-et-the-vampire, sandie95: merci pour vos commentaires et de suivre cette histoire. Vous qui étiez impatientes d'avoir la suite et bien la voici!**

**Ag: tout d'abord, petite rectification de ton commentaire. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ai fait une faute dans le déroulement des événements ou toi qui a mal compris en tout cas je tiens à te dire que Bella n'est pas restée quatre ans avec les Cullen depuis qu'elle est vampire mais un peu moins d'un an. Dans la suite, tu verras qu'elle réfléchira beaucoup à son comportement envers les Cullen. Elle comprendra certaines choses et les lecteurs aussi par la même occasion. ****Je sais, je sais, j'ai horriblement tué Charlie qui ne méritait pas ça. Le jour où j'ai écrit cette partie, mon coté sadique a surgit et je ne commandais plus rien. hahahaha. Enfin bref. ^^**

**Je vous réserve encore des surprise pour la suite et nous retournerons bientôt vers notre petite famille de vampire. Vous découvrirez aussi des "nouveaux" personnages.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.**

.

.

**Chapitre 8: contrôle de soi**

POV Bella:

Après avoir passé du temps dans notre petit endroit, Ian et moi sommes repartis vers la maison à un rythme lent, sans rien dire, juste en marchant l'un à coté de l'autre profitant de la présence de chacun.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, ressentir une personne proche qui comprenait nos sentiments respectifs suffisait.

Après qu'il m'ait raconté son histoire, je me trouvais des points communs avec lui dans notre vécu. Notamment dans le fait que notre entourage avaient fait les choses à leur façon sans prendre la peine de nous en parler, de nous écouter.

Il était lui aussi jeune et transformé tôt, comme moi.

Mais nous nous ressemblions aussi dans nos goûts en matière de lecture, de voyages que lui et moi voudrions faire, de notre aversion pour le shopping et les fêtes et pleins d'autres choses encore.

- Bella?

Ian m'avait appelé et perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention. Ce coté là de moi n'avait jamais changé, humaine comme vampire, je pourrais toujours divaguer durant des heures sans me rendre compte de rien.

- Désolé j'étais...

- Dans tes pensées, je sais.

Cette manie qu'il avait de finir mes phrases... c'était étrange, il savait ce que je pouvais dire, des choses évidentes aux plus complexe, il savait. C'était assez déroutant. Je crois que pour lui c'était la même chose quand je finissais ses phrases.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelais?

- Je crois qu'il faut parler à Eleazar, j'ai bien envie de commencer l'entraînement.

- Tu es sur?

- affirmatif. Il faut bien commencer un jour...

- Allons le prévenir alors, il sera content.

J'étais heureuse qu'il prenne les devants et avance. Il voulait maîtriser son don et même si je voyais qu'il n'était pas très rassuré, il faisait quand même face. Il était courageux.

Une fois dans la maison, je ne vis pas Carmen ni Kate, sûrement partis chasser. Irina était avec Tanya dans le salon et regardaient la télévision, en nous entendant rentrer, elles nous regardèrent brièvement, du moins Irina, car Tanya s'attarda sur moi et me lançais presque des éclairs avec ses yeux, pourtant je n'avais rien fait. Peut-être n'était-elle pas heureuse que je devienne amie avec Ian. Serait-elle jalouse? Non ce n'était pas possible, elle avait tout pour elle. Tanya était une magnifique vampire bien qu'un peu trop superficielle à mon goût. Elle pouvait être contrariée que nous soyons chez elle depuis un certain temps. D'ailleurs, Kate devait récupérer sa chambre même si nous ne dormions pas, c'était sa pièce, il valait mieux que je ne dérange pas.

Eleazar se trouvait dans la salle à lire un livre, nous allâmes à sa rencontre et c'est Ian qui débuta la conversation.

- Eleazar, je crois qu'il est temps que je commence mes leçons.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon moment? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que tu dois t'entraîner mais ne préférerais-tu pas d'abord maîtriser ta soif?

Ian savait ce qu'il voulait et ne voulait pas. Cela devait l'énerver. D'ailleurs je commençais à le voir à la façon dont il le regardait.

- Je pense que le mieux et d'apprendre à contrôler son don, par la suite ce sera plus facile pour qu'il se maîtrise parmi les humains. Il n'aura qu'à faire attention à sa soif sans penser à son pouvoir.

- Oui tu as raison Bella. Bon allons sur la plage et commençons.

Nous suivîmes le chef de maison en silence. Mon ami me gratifia d'un «merci» discret probablement pour mon intervention.

Eleazar nous avait parlé des entraînements que Ian devrait subir. Le plus dur selon lui serait de faire surgir son pouvoir pour ensuite le stopper.

Une fois ça contrôlé, il devrait focaliser son don dans une seule partie de son corps à la fois, le plus souvent les mains et projeter le feu dans des cibles définies.

Mais nous n'en étions pas encore là. S'il arrivait déjà à passer la première étape, se serait bien.

Tout en sortant de la maison, mon portable sonna, cela devait être Jasper.

Je fis un signe à mes deux amis pour qu'ils continuent alors que je restais sur place et décrochais.

- Jasper, je vais bien pas besoin d'appeler.

- Bella? Tu es sur que ça va?

Je restais quelques instants sans parler. Ce n'était pas le vampire blond au téléphone. Que devais-je dire? Devais-je écourter cette conversation? Allais-je entendre des reproches et toute la souffrance que j'avais causé en partant? Je n'étais pas du genre à fuir, qu'importe ce qu'on me dirait.

- Je vais bien Alice. C'est gentil d'appeler.

- Je voulais t'entendre. Jasper râle parce qu'il voulait t'avoir au téléphone mais j'ai dis que c'était moi cette fois et il ne peut pas me résister!

Je souris à cette phrase. Ça c'était sur, on ne pouvait que rarement résister à ce lutin. Bien que j'étais persuadée d'avoir fais le bon choix en partant, elle me manquait beaucoup, comme les autres. Entendre sa voix me faisait du bien, comme avoir vu Carlisle.

- Carlisle nous a dit pour tes blessures, on est tous soulagé que ce ne soit pas grand chose mais fait attention d'accord?

- Je ferais attention. Alice, je dois te laisser.

- Très bien, on se reparle bientôt Bella pas vrai?

- Oui c'est promis et Alice?

- oui?

- Vous me manquez.

- Toi aussi tu nous manque. Prends soin de toi.

- Pareil pour vous.

Je raccrochais et mis mon téléphone dans ma poche. Alice semblait aller bien et elle n'avait pas parler de mon départ ou autres. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne me disait pas de revenir immédiatement ou me donner un autre ordre. Avait-elle accepté mon départ? Et les autres?

- Bella tu viens?

Sans plus me poser de question, je partais rejoindre Ian. Je ne devais pas penser à tout ça. Pour le moment, je devais penser à aider Ian. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide pour l'instant.

Je montais alors dans le véhicule. Nous partions en voiture. Cela serait un peu plus long mais il fallait prendre un véhicule car au retour, Ian serait sûrement épuisé et ne pourrait pas courir, du moins, pas à notre vitesse.

Par chance, la plage n'était pas loin.

Pour le Denali, le mieux était la mer pour les leçons. Ainsi nous n'aurions cas le mettre à l'eau assez profondément pour que son don se calme et ne fasse aucun dégâts autour.

Bien sur, nous ne pourrions le faire en grande partie que la nuit pour être sur de ne pas nous faire voir mais de jour comme de nuit, le feu attirait toujours l'attention alors pour plus de sécurité, Eleazar avait acheté un bout de plage de quelques kilomètres, histoire de ne pas être dérangé.

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment les vampires peuvent avoir autant d'argent et s'en servir comme ça. Pour ma par, je n'avais pas besoin de villa, de plage privée, de voiture de luxe... mais bien sur, je n'avais jamais était normale.

La route se fit en silence. Une fois arrivée, je me tournais vers Ian qui s'était mis à l'arrière. Il regardait par la fenêtre et était pensif et même anxieux.

- Ian, personne n'est aux alentours, tu ne peux blesser personne.

- personne à par Eleazar et toi.

- Chez les Denali tout s'est bien passé, tu t'es arrêté et je suis toujours en vie non? Alors arrêtes de paniquer et sors de cette voiture avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse!

Il rit puis sortit en même temps que moi. Je savais qu'il serait difficile pour lui de se détendre surtout après ce que l'utilisation de son pouvoir avait fait, mais il fallait qu'il croit en lui, s'il ne se pensait pas capable d'arrêter le feu, alors il n'y arriverait pas.

Nous allâmes sur le sable près de l'eau et c'est là qu' Eleazar nous expliqua comment procéder.

- Bon, Ian tu restes par ici, nous nous restons un peu en retrait, le mieux c'est que Bella tu te mettes face à Ian, je crois que ça l'aidera qu'il puisse te voir. Moi je me mets sur le coté. Ian, dès que tu sens que tu ne peux pas te contrôler tu le dis, nous te projetterons à l'eau. Bella, il faudra agir vite d'accord?

Je hochais la tête ainsi que mon ami. Nous nous plaçâmes correctement. Ian plus lentement qu'Eleazar et moi. Il fallait qu'il calme son anxiété sinon il n'arriverait à rien.

- Ian, c'est la première fois que tu t'entraînes c'est normal si tu n'y arrives pas d'accord? Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai loupé mes entraînements.

- Sauf que même si tu fais des erreurs tu ne risques pas de tuer des gens toi!

- Ian, tout se passera bien, tu te concentres c'est tout. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. J'ai confiance.

Il sourit alors puis inspira à fond. On savait tous que ça ne servait à rien mais bon. Certains gestes, certaines habitudes, restaient en nous, nous les vampires végétariens. Peut-être car nous côtoyions des humains.

Il ferma les yeux et son visage devint grave.

Toujours concentré, il posa une question à Eleazar:

- Tu es sur que tu pourras m'arrêter à temps?

- Oui, tu peux y aller.

Il souffrait, je le voyais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Il devait sûrement se remémorer des choses déplaisantes. Faire resurgir son pouvoir ne doit pas être une chose facile pour lui. Toute cette colère et ces mauvais souvenirs, le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour que le feu apparaisse. Il faudrait trouver un autre moyen à l'avenir. Et avec le temps, cela sera automatique.

L'air était plus lourd, Ian devenait plus chaud, je le sentais d'où j'étais. Des étincelles apparaissaient, des vagues de chaleurs se faisaient sentir et finalement, le feu apparut. Violent et aveuglant. Ses vêtements brûlés peu à peu, ne lui laissant que quelques lambeaux. Je voyais à peine le visage de Ian et ce que je voyais n'était que douleur.

Pourtant, manifester son don était le plus simple pour lui. Comme moi pour étirer mon bouclier plutôt que de l'enlever.

Maintenant, il devait se calmer, chose difficile mais pas impossible.

- Ian! Tu te débrouilles bien, maintenant il faut atténuer le feu d'accord? Essaye juste de te calmer et de le faire moins fort.

Je ne savais pas si la voix d'Eleazar était parvenu à mon ami. Mais je le voyais plus concentré. Pourtant les flammes n'avaient pas diminué.

- Bella, parles-lui.

- Ian, surtout ne flanches pas! Tu m'entends? Repenses à l'autre soir où tu as pus t'arrêter. Tu peux le refaire je sais que tu le peux!

Je n'arrêtais pas de l'encourager et les flammes diminuaient mais étaient toujours présentes sur lui.

Soudain, il mit un genoux à terre, les flammes prirent de l'ampleur.

- Ian!

- Bella non, n'avances pas, il faut qu'il repousse ses limites. Attends encore. Ian, relèves-toi allez!

J'avais peur pour lui, il n'allait pas bien. Eleazar avait raison mais trop le pousser n'allait pas non plus l'aider. Il fallait attendre de voir si Ian pourrait réussir.

Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus le feu devenait fort. J'avais l'impression que les flammes se battaient en duel pour être la plus haute, la plus forte, la plus dangereuse.

C'était un spectacle qui me fascinait mais qui en même temps m'effrayait. Le voir là, tel un bûcher vivant, son expression de souffrance sur le visage. Il n'y arrivait pas.

- Eleazar.

- Attends. Ian, allez lèves-toi, combat ce feu!

Le voir lutter à ce point m'affectait grandement. Je n'aimais pas voir mon ami souffrir ainsi. Toujours à genoux, retombant à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se relever.

- Eleazar, je n'arrive plus à...

Avant qu'il termine sa phrase, des vagues de flammes apparurent encore plus meurtrières. Ça devenait dangereux pour lui. Il fallait le jeter dans l'eau et la seule manière était de foncer sur lui. Avec notre rapidité vampirique, normalement nous ne devrions pas être blessé, du moins si le brasier n'augmentait pas encore plus.

- Ian, essaye de diminuer l'intensité, nous allons te jeter dans l'eau.

Il hocha vaguement la tête. Eleazar partit tout de suite dans l'eau. Avec sa force et sa rapidité, il devait envoyer une rafale sur lui et à ce moment là, je devais l'éjecter dans l'étendue.

Le Denali me regarda puis, d'un mouvement synchronisé, il lança le liquide sur lui, je fonçais alors et poussa mon ami.

Apparemment j'avais usé de pas mal de force car nous étions déjà assez loin de la plage, nous ne touchions pas le sol.

Sous l'eau, je voyais Ian vers le fond, je nageais jusqu'à lui et le tirais vers la terre.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps avant d'avoir pied. C'est à ce moment là que je l'aidais à marcher vers la plage.

- Tu t'en ai bien sorti Ian.

- Tu crois? Pourtant je n'ai pas pus arrêter le feu.

- Mais tu as réussi à le faire surgir et à le maîtriser un certain temps. N'oublies pas, tu ne peux pas y arriver du premier coup, il faut de l'entraînement.

- Tu as raison.

Il me regarda et sourit. C'est à ce moment là que mon regard l'examina plus en détails. Son visage, bien que fatigué, était toujours beau. Le soleil rendait son regard rouge envoûtant. Il n'avait presque plus de vêtements à cause du feu, de ce fait, je pouvais voir sa musculature. Ian était très bien proportionné et les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient lentement sur son anatomie ne le rendait que plus attirant.

- Bella? Que regardes-tu?

Soudain je pris conscience que je m'étais faite attraper sur la fait. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas était très discrète. J'essayais pourtant de m'en sortir.

- Je regarde si tu n'as pas de blessure, on ne sait jamais.

- Des blessures hin...

Vu son sourire moqueur, il n'était pas dupe. Si j'avais été humaine, je serais devenu rouge écarlate. Je lui tirais alors la langue et détourna les yeux. Lui rit de bon cœur.

De retour sur la plage, Eleazar félicita lui aussi notre jeune nouveau-né mais lui dit qu'il y avait encore du chemin avant de pouvoir se contrôler.

Nous reprîmes alors l'entraînement jusque tard dans la nuit.

Épuisé, Ian s'allongea à l'arrière et posa sa tête sur mes genoux tout en fermant les yeux. Nous savions qu'il ne dormirait pas, mais au moins, il était au calme. Heureusement, le chef du clan avait prévu pas mal de choses, dont le fait de mettre du sang animal de coté pour lui.

C'est vrai qu'au vu de son état, le vampire ne pourrait pas chasser mais il avait besoin de force.

.

.

Les jours se succédèrent comme le premier. Nous allions sur la plage pour que Ian s'entraîne. Parfois, il arrivait à atténuer le feu, d'autres fois non mais dans l'ensemble il s'en sortait bien. Il avait même réussit quelques rare fois à arrêter complètement son don. Nous étions fier de lui.

Depuis quelques jours, le vampire parlait aussi d'essayer d'aller dans la foule. Cependant, le temps n'était pas avec nous. Il ne faisait que du soleil depuis une semaine. C'était à marquer dans les anales!

- Bella, regardes le soleil est partit, on pourra sortir aujourd'hui.

Ian était sortit de sa chambre et m'avait rejoint au salon. Depuis le premier jour d'exercice, j'avais décidé de venir habiter dans la dépendance. Mon ami était d'accord et je devais rendre sa chambre à Kate.

Nous étions tout les deux et nous étions bien. Parfois dans le salon à lire, à regarder la télévision dans le calme ou encore à parler de tout et de rien. J'aimais bien ces moments passés ensemble.

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et observais le ciel. Il était sombre, la pluie menaçait, oui, aujourd'hui nous pourrons sortir en public.

Je me levais et me préparais à sortir avec lui. Nous avions décidé d'y aller juste tout les deux. En parlant avec Eleazar, nous étions d'accord. Ian serait moins tendu si nous n'étions pas tous à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Nous allâmes alors prévenir la famille et partions pour le parc.

J'avais décidé que ce devait sûrement être le meilleur endroit pour commencer. Il devait y avoir peu de monde dehors et nous pourrions partir assez vite si Ian ne se sentait pas bien.

Nous prîmes la voiture du chef du clan. Pendant le trajet vers la ville, Ian observait toujours ses yeux dans le miroir. Il était heureux d'avoir maintenant les yeux or, comme les autres.

- Ian, ne t'inquiètes pas, la couleur va rester tu n'es pas obligé de vérifier tout le temps.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis si heureux d'avoir enfin les yeux comme vous. Au moins, les autres peuvent me regarder dans les yeux maintenant.

- Tes yeux rouges n'étaient pas aussi effrayant que tu le penses.

- Il n'y avait que toi qui osait les regarder. Et puis maintenant ça me fais un point de plus en commun avec toi.

Je ne répliquais rien et me garais. Nous étions arrivés. Nous sortîmes alors de la voiture et partîmes au parc.

Comme nous le pensions, il n'y avait que peu de monde.

Déjà près d'eux, Ian avait le regard assombrit et hésitait à avancer.

- ça va aller.

Je lui proposais ma main et nous avançâmes doucement, main dans la main, vers un banc. Il avait retenu sa respiration mais une fois assis, il se permis de respirer doucement sans me lâcher.

- Je t'avais dis que ça irait.

- C'est difficile et la brûlure à ma gorge est plus forte mais c'est supportable, je croyais que ça serait plus dur.

- ça le sera dans des lieux comme des centres commerciaux mais tu t'y habitueras.

- Merci Bella.

- De rien.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un certain temps. Profitant du calme et du paysage qui s'offraient à nous. Parfois, quand quelqu'un passait devant nous, Ian resserrait sa prise sur ma main mais il ne bougeait pas. J'étais fière de lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il reprit la conversation.

- Dis Bella, tu comptes rester encore longtemps chez les Denali?

Surprise de sa question je le regardais sans répondre pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi demandait-il ça d'un coup?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas y rester encore longtemps mais pour être franche, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire.

- Moi j'y ai pensé. Je me suis dit que je retournais dans ma famille.

Je restais silencieuse. Une part de moi était heureuse pour lui. Il allait enfin être avec son frère et sa belle-sœur mais une autre part de moi savait qu'il allait me manquer.

- Viens avec moi.

- Hin?

Me proposait-il vraiment d'aller chez lui?

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi. Raphaël va t'adorer et Mei aussi. Tu serais bien avec nous et puis tu pourrais toujours m'aider avec mon don et ma soif.

- Ian je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi? Il n'y a rien qui te retient alors

Puis il arrêta sa phrase. Comprenant sûrement quelles pensées me traversaient l'esprit.

- Je croyais que tu ne retournerais pas avec eux.

- Je ne sais pas si je retournerais avec eux. Mais je sais que je vais devoir les voir et m'expliquer avec eux, avec lui. Mais je ne sais pas quand. C'est trop tôt.

- Raison de plus pour venir avec moi. Tu aurais encore plus de temps pour réfléchir.

- Laisses-moi y réfléchir d'accord?

- D'accord.

Il sembla un peu déçu mais ne rajouta rien.

Nous restâmes un peu au parc puis repartîmes vers chez nos amis où Ian parla de sa première sortie et de son contrôle. Il dit aussi qu'il allait bientôt repartir mais ne m'inclut pas dans son départ. J'appréciais.

Pendant que Ian téléphonait à son frère, moi je partais réfléchir dans le jardin. Devrais-je partir avec Ian? Comment les Cullen le prendraient-ils? Ce départ allait-il m'aider ou m'éloigner de ceux que j'aimais? Je n'avais aucunes réponses mais pourtant, je pensais qu'aller avec lui serait une bonne idée. Et je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment chez les Denali.

Je pris alors mon téléphone et appelais Jasper.

- Bella?

- Salut Jazz.

- Alors comment vas-tu?

- ça peut aller. Si j'appelle c'est pour te dire quelque chose.

- Vas y.

- Je vais partir de chez Eleazar Jazz.

- Tu reviens?

- Non.

- Oh. Tu... tu vas avec lui n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui, il me propose de partir avec lui chez sa famille, je vais accepter. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

- Donc tu n'es pas avec lui?

- Avec lui? NON. Non je... Ian est un ami. Je suis proche de lui mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- D'accord. Si tu penses que ça pourras t'aider de partir avec lui alors vas y.

- Merci de me soutenir Jazz.

- C'est normal. Il faut penser à toi. J'en parlerais aux autres mais Bella, on va se revoir?

- Bien sur, mais donnes moi encore un peu de temps.

- Nous t'en donnerons autant que tu veux, après tout, on a l'éternité! Donnes-moi de tes nouvelles.

- Promis. Prenez soin de vous.

- Toi aussi.

Il raccrocha, je fis de même et rangeais mon cellulaire. Sans plus attendre, je partis annoncer la nouvelle à Ian et aux Denali. J'espérais vraiment que ce que j'avais décidé était une bonne idée...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._  
><em><strong>Et voila, chapitre important qui marque encore un changement dans l'histoire. <strong>_

_**Bella reverra-t-elle vraiment les Cullen? Dans quelles circonstances? Que va-t-il arriver à l'avenir?**_

_**Vous saurez tout ça prochainement.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**B-ness**_


	11. Chapitre 9: vers la prochaine étape

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui ont attendu pour ce chapitre. Je ne mettrais plus autant de temps pour publier promis.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**chapitre 9 : vers la prochaine étape**

Je m'approchais rapidement. Ian et les Denali étaient dans le salon. Je décidai de leur faire par de ma décision tout de suite.

J'espérais que la famille de Ian ne verrait vraiment pas un inconvénient quand à ma venue chez eux.

J'entrais dans la maison et allais vers eux.

Le premier à me regarder fut mon nouvel ami, le visage triste.

Les autres tournèrent leur tête mais ne me jetèrent qu'une rapide coup d'œil.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, ils étaient tous concentrés sur le nouveau né. J'étais sur le point de demander s'il y avait un problème mais Tanya, la plus impatiente de tous, me devança :

- .Bon Ian, qui a-t-il de si important pour nous demander de venir ?

Il prit une inspiration, bien que futile dans notre cas, elle lui donnait certainement du courage et s'expliqua :

- Je pars.

Il n'ajouta rien. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Nous passâmes de longues secondes avant qu' Eleazar ne prenne la parole.

- Tu retournes chez ta famille ?

- Oui. Je pense pour moi qu'il est temps.

- Tu sais que rien ne presse, tu es le bienvenu chez nous Ian.

Le jeune homme lui sourit sans rien ajouter. Il savait que malgré son don, malgré son comportement par moment, il y aurait toujours une place pour lui ici.

Moi aussi je serais toujours accueillie dans cette maison. Et c'est pour ça que les Denali seraient toujours des amis. Je le savais. Ils avaient fait beaucoup pour moi.

- Moi aussi je pars.

Tous alors se retournèrent vers moi. Ça devait leur faire drôle. J'émis un petit sourire mais il se dissipa vite quand je vis Ian. Il s'était figé quelques instants pour ensuite partir dehors. Il n'avait rien dit.

Je regardais quelques instant la porte vitrée vers laquelle il s'était éclipsé avant de me rendre compte que Carmen était à mes cotés.

- Il doit avoir du mal avec les au revoir. Ne t'inquiète pas il va revenir.

Elle attendit avant d'ajouter :

- Tu retournes auprès des Cullen ?

J'hésitais quelques instants avant de répondre. Devrais-je lui dire que je pars avec Ian ? Si toutefois c'était toujours d'accord pour lui ? Ils allaient certainement se poser des questions mais il valait mieux leur dire. Après tout, je ne faisais rien de mal.

- Ian m'a proposé de partir avec lui quelques temps dans sa famille. Je pense que ça me fera du bien.

- Je comprends. Ça l'aidera aussi de son coté. Tout ira bien pour vous deux.

Je la regardais un moment, surprise. Mais finalement, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. Carmen était toujours gentille et ne pensait jamais à mal. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Esmé par bien des aspects.

Je lui souris et regardais les autres qui n'avaient encore rien dit de mon départ.

- Je vais chercher Ian et faire nos valises.

Le chef de famille hocha de la tête avec le sourire. Kate semblait surprise. Tanya me lançait un regard transperçant quand à Irina, elle n'affichait qu'indifférence.

Sans plus attendre je partis rejoindre mon ami.

Dans le jardin, je ne vis personne. Je me dirigeais alors vers la dépendance mais rien non plus.

Je me mis donc à réfléchir à l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver quand la réponse vint l'instant d'après. Notre endroit !

Je courrais à vitesse vampirique et le vis assis dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés.

Je m'approchais doucement pour finalement m'asseoir à coté de lui. Quand il me parla, toujours les yeux clos, sa voix était distante :

- Tu pars ce soir ?

- Tout dépend quand tu pars.

- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, ne m'attends pas.

- Il faudra bien pourtant...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne connais pas le chemin.

Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas et je dois avouer que cela m'amusais quelques peu mais il fallait que j'arrête avant de le torturer d'avantage.

- Je ne connais pas le chemin pour aller chez toi, ça va donc m'être difficile de partir avant toi.

Je lus dans ses yeux tout d'abord de l'incompréhension, puis le choc pour finir ensuite par la joie.

- Tu viens vraiment avec moi ?

- Si tu veux toujours de moi et que ça ne dérange pas ta famille...

- Bien sur que oui je veux que tu viennes !

Je ne pouvais que rire face à son excitation. Moi aussi j'étais heureuse de venir avec lui. J'étais devenu proche de Ian et j'avais besoin de lui.

Il s'arrêta de sourire un instant et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu viens ?

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ça question. Après un moment de réflexion je voyais ce que sa question sous entendait, pourquoi j'allais avec lui, plutôt que de retourner vers Eux.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête à y aller. J'ai encore pas mal de questions et j'aimerais encore rester avec toi quelques temps.

- Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici ? Vite les baguages à faire et en route !

Ian était enjoué. Il me prit la main et nous courûmes à notre vitesse pour faire nos valises.

Il n'y avait pas grand choses à ranger. Je n'avais pris que le strict minimum en venant, pareil pour Ian. Et depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais pas acheté beaucoup de vêtements en plus. C'est donc pour ça que, bien qu'à vitesse humaine, nous ne mîmes que très peu de temps à faire nos sacs.

Ceci fait, je regardais une dernière fois le salon de la dépendance. Je m'étais habituée à cette endroit mais ce n'était pas chez moi.

Je fermais la porte, sacs en mains, prête à dire au revoir à nos amis.

Ian disait déjà au revoir à Carmen quand j'arrivais vers eux. Eleazar fut le premier à venir me voir.

- Tu nous manqueras Bella. J'aimais beaucoup nos séances d'entraînements. Mais Ian sera entre de bonnes mains.

- Merci Eleazar, vous me manquerez aussi.

Je vis Ian parler avec Tanya tout en faisant une grimace. Je décidai de continuer alors vers Kate.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, réellement peinée de me voir partir. Moi aussi j'étais un peu dans le même état qu'elle. C'était la personne avec qui j'avais le plus d'affinités ici.

- Donnes-moi de tes nouvelles Bella !

- Promis. Fais-en de-même.

J'allais ensuite vers Irina. Bien que nous n'étions pas proches, j'avais du respect pour elle et elle pour moi. Nous nous saluâmes donc respectueusement sans grandes effusions. Puis je partis vers Tanya.

C'était avec elle que c'était le plus difficile. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter face à elle, surtout quand elle montrait autant d'hostilité envers moi alors que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Cependant, cette fois, elle me sourit de toute ses dents et me parla très aimablement. Je ne croyais pas que son visage était hypocrite. Peut-être était-elle contente que je m'en aille.

- à bientôt Bella, prends soin de toi et de Ian.

- Au revoir Tanya, toi aussi prends soin de toi.

Je ne m'attardais pas devant elle et partit saluer le dernier membre du clan que je pris de suite dans mes bras.

- Vous me manquerez Carmen.

- toi aussi Bella. Faites attention tout les deux et tu sais que tu seras toujours bien accueilli ici alors n'hésites pas !

- Je reviendrais vous voir c'est promis.

Une fois les sacs mis dans la voiture, Ian et moi fîmes un dernier signe à nos amis puis montâmes dans le véhicule.

Ce n'est qu'après cinq minutes de route qu'une question me vint en tête.

- Euh Ian, c'est quoi cette voiture ?

Il me regarda quelques instants avant de répondre sur de lui.

- Une audi a5 TDI. Elle est belle non ? En plus, je trouve qu'en blanc elle est merveilleuse.

- Je ne te demandais pas la marque, je voulais savoir comment tu l'as eu. Elle n'était pas là quand nous étions chez Eleazar.

- Je lui ai demander de me l'acheter. Je lui ai donné l'argent et il est partit la chercher pour me la ramener pendant la chasse de l'autre fois. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oh tu sais moi et les voiture... mais elle est belle.

- D'accord avec toi. Et puis il fallait bien que j'en prenne une. Une nouvelle voiture pour une nouvelle vie.

- ça c'est une attitude positive !

- Et ouais !

Il n'ajouta rien pendant un moment. Le silence régnait dans la voiture. Mais il n'était pas pesant, juste apaisant.

Je regardais le paysage défiler.

Encore des arbres...

Je m'étais habituée à ne voir que ça mais le soleil me manquait horriblement. La chaleur me manquait horriblement. Le problème c'est qu'avec le temps, je commençais à oublier.

Oublier les couleurs chaudes qui me réchauffaient le cœur, cette sensation de fatigue mais aussi de paix et de bien-être, allongée au soleil.

Je n'aimais pas oublier et pourtant, cela s'effaçait. J'étais triste à l'idée de perdre ses petits détails qui faisaient toute la différence.

- ça va Bella ?

- Hin ? Euh oui.

- Je sais bien que non.

- Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

- Pour t'encourager à me dire ce qu'il y a.

Je soufflais et lui répondit.

- Des souvenirs de ma vie humaine s'effacent.

- Lesquels ?

- Des détails.

- Si tu es si triste c'est que ce ne sont pas que des détails.

- Le soleil. Je t'en ai parlé déjà, j'aime beaucoup le soleil et sa chaleur mais je ne me souviens plus ce qu'on ressent quand on est dessous, quand on profite. C'est idiot hin ?

- Bien sur que non. Moi aussi j'aimerais me souvenir de certaines choses comme, les glaces. C'était un de mes desserts favoris humain mais je ne me souviens plus le goût que ça à.

Je lui souris, compatissante. Je ne me souvenais plus du goût des lasagnes moi... Je crois que j'aurais même mangé les plats de René si ça pouvait me faire souvenir.

Ian me sourit de façon énigmatique et ajouta une dernière chose :

- Je suis sur que tu te souviendras à nouveau de ça un jour...

Puis il ne dit plus rien. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour ne rien dire.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous étions sur la route. Nous ne nous étions arrêtés que pour faire le plein d'essence. D'après le décor, nous étions au Canada mais où, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, d'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas où habitait la famille de mon ami.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit dans quelle ville nous allons.

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé. Tu te rends compte, tu suis un vampire, nouveau-né, sans savoir où il t'emmène, bravo pour la vigilance !

- Ha parce que je dois me méfier ?

- Tu sais bien que non. Et pour la ville, nous y sommes bientôt. Nous allons à Brooks, au Canada. Mon frère vient d'acheter une petite maison la-bas, ma belle-sœur a même préparé ta chambre !

- Tu penses vraiment que ça ne les dérange pas que je vienne ?

- Mais non, je les ai appelé pendant que je faisais le plein et ils sont impatients de te connaître.

Je souris comme je pus, pas du tout convaincu. Après tout, j'arrivais chez eux sans leur avoir parler. Ils voulaient peut-être profiter des retrouvailles en famille, j'allais peut-être être de trop ?

- Tiens, nous y sommes.

Nous traversâmes la ville. Elle était assez belle, les gens étaient tous heureux. Pas une seule personne de mauvaise humeur d'après leur visage. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

Ian prit la sortie et finit sur une petite route. Au bout, j'aperçus la petite maison dont il parlait. Il se gara et nous sortîmes.

A peine étais-je en face que je restais bloquée. Cette maison était juste magnifique. Il y avait un petit escalier comportant trois marches en bois. Il menait à un espace où ce trouvait une balancelle. La porte d'entrée était à quelques pas à coté.  
>Elle était en bois aussi. Le toit en pointe à l'ancienne à la façon des vikings. Quelques fenêtres. Et d'après le haut de la maison, il y avait une cheminée à l'ancienne.<p>

Elle n'était pas moderne ni vieille. Pas voyant, ni tape à l'œil. Juste simple et belle. Chaleureuse.

Elle était unique.

- Bella ?

Je ne tournais pas ma tête vers mon ami, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas quitter cette demeure.

- Elle te plaît apparemment.

- Elle est merveilleuse.

- Je savais que tu l'aimerais. Allez viens, ils doivent nous attendre à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment Mei arrive à tenir sans nous sauter dessus.

- Viens me le dire en face ! Entendis-je de la maison.

Ça voix me fit rire. Cette fille avait l'air marrante et avait sûrement du caractère.

Toute trace de doute partit alors instantanément. Rien que par cette voix, je savais qu'elle allait devenir mon ami.

Je pris mon sac de la main de Ian et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée.

J'étais maintenant à une nouvelle étape de mon voyage.

Pov Inconnu:

Ils étaient vraiment obligés de partir dans ce trou? Bon sang! Que ma vie me manquait! Me nourrir de tout les humains que je souhaitais sans faire attention me manquait, les cris de mes victimes me manquaient, être un VRAI vampire me manquait! Mais je devais tenir le coup.

Brooks! Quel nom! Ils auraient dut l'appeler bisounoursville. Et c'est gens qui sourient tous le temps!

Vivement que ma mission se termine. ça devait certainement être la plus longue et la plus éprouvante que je n'ai jamais faites. Mais je savais la récompense qui m'attendait à la fin... Elle...

J'allais enfin pouvoir commencer la phase 1 du plan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Honnêtement je n'en suis pas vraiment contente mais promis, le prochain sera plus intéressant. **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**B-ness**_


	12. chapitre 10: Phase 1

_**Bonjour à tous!  
>Comme je vous le dis dans mes autres fictions, je suis désolée mais j'ai eu un GROS contre-temps car j'ai des gros problèmes de pc. Mais je fais comme je peux pour publier mes chapitres.<br>Nous vous inquiétez pas, aucune de mes fictions n'est arrêtée!**_

_**Donc voici un nouveau chapitre avec des surprises et des changements de POV. J'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fiction mais surtout à Kalisse, canada02, cristalle et laure1987 pour les reviews. **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

.  
>.<p>

**Chapitre 10 : Phase 1**

POV Bella :

Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais devant cette magnifique maison et j'allais vivre un temps indéfini avec des vampires que je ne connaissais pas. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas effrayée. Peut-être parce que je connaissais déjà un des vampires... Ou peut-être parce que j'avais confiance. Pas seulement en eux, mais aussi en moi. Et ça me faisait du bien.

Une fois la porte franchit, je serais vraiment dans une nouvelle vie. Pas le moindre rattachement aux Cullen et je savais que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, ce dont j'avais envie.

J'avais, depuis toujours, beaucoup pensé à eux. Faisant les choses en fonction d'eux et où cela m'avait mené ? À des blessures qui ne s'étaient toujours pas refermées. Je les aimais, de tout mon cœur pourtant, cet amour allait être oublié si je ne faisais pas quelque chose.

Mais le voulais-je ? Voulais-je réfléchir et comprendre pour retourner auprès d'eux ? C'était à cette question que je devais répondre. Et j'espérais que ce nouveau cadre de vie allait m'y aider.

- Tu viens Bella ?

Je souris à Ian et hochais affirmativement.

Il ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans cette demeure, nouvelle page de mon livre...

POV Inconnu :

ça y était presque ! Bientôt la phase 1 débutera. J'étais si excité ! Je devais pourtant me décider à la dernière minute car la voyante pourrait contre carrer tout mes plans et ça ce n'était pas envisageable !

Je me mettais dans le mode que je préférais : le mode traqueur.

Réfléchir. Analyser. Attaquer.

Je devait d'abord réfléchir à plusieurs plans, plusieurs options. J'en avais un tout particulièrement qui serait d'une efficacité remarquable mais avec Isabella, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Ce n'était pas une combattante mais je ne devais pas la sous-estimer. Beaucoup trop l'avaient fait.

Il fallait réfléchir posément, calmement, malgré l'excitation de ce nouveau jeux...

POV Edward :

Que faire ? Courir après elle et lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ? Ou bien attendre qu'elle me contacte ? Mais si j'attendais, serait-ce trop tard pour la récupérer ?

La récupérer signifiait faire quelque chose. Pourquoi devrais-je attendre ?

Je n'avais fait que ça, attendre. Il fallait que j'agisse !

Je descendais les marches à rapidité vampirique et arriva dans le salon où Esmée était assise, triste. Elle regardait une photo de notre famille, Bella ne s'y trouvait pas. Nous n'avions jamais fait de photo avec elle. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. À dire vrai, nous n'avions jamais fait quelque chose tous ensemble... Nous n'avions pas agit comme un vraie famille. Bella se s'entait-elle exclue par rapport à ça ?

Je m'approchais de ma mère et mis une main sur son épaule. Elle sembla seulement sortir de ses pensées et me regarda. Je lui souris.

- Conseil de famille ! Dis-je plus fort avec conviction.

Ils arrivèrent tous rapidement sauf Rosalie,qui elle prenait tout son temps, et s'installèrent dans les canapés.

- La dispute avec Jasper a plus été une prise de conscience qu'autre chose. Bien que je voulais le bonheur de Bella, j'avais aussi peur de la vie de vampire avec elle. Vous le savez maintenant.

- C'est pas à nous que tu devrais le dire... ronchonna Alice.

- Tu as raison. J'ai décidé de tout dire à Bella et de la reconquérir.

À peine ma phrase fut-elle fini que les sourires apparurent sur leur visage. Ils étaient heureux de cette décision.

- Pourquoi ?

Tous heureux à par Rosalie apparemment...

- Rosalie !

- Ha non ! Ne me dites pas de me taire ! Que va-t-il arriver à votre avis quand Mosieur Edward ira la chercher ? Ça va être une catastrophe. Il sera brisé et la famille n'en sera que plus déchirée !

- Ne dis pas sa Rose.

- Emmett, crois-tu sincèrement que tout ce passera bien ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va aller la chercher et qu'elle l'accueillera à bras ouvert ? Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est elle qui est partit. Autre point à ne pas oublier, le nouveau-né et elle sont proches. D'ici à ce que Edward arrive, elle aura peut-être tourné la page.

- Rosalie !

- Non Esmée. Personne ne pense à ça alors il faut bien que je le fasse. Aucun de vous n'a jamais pensé aux conséquences ou au pire scénario concernant Bella, et ceci déjà à Forks. Je vous avais pourtant prévenue qu'inclure une humaine dans notre monde nous détruirait et j'avais raison ! Regardez où on en est aujourd'hui !

- Maintenant ça suffit Rosalie !

Devant la puissance de Carlisle elle ne dit rien mais resta debout. Elle n'avait pas tord sur certains points... Bella ne m'accueillerait pas à bras ouvert, j'en avais conscience et j'avais peur que cet autre vampire pose problème mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire !

- Rosalie, j'ai déjà pensé à ça. Je sais que reprendre Bella ne sera pas facile et qu'il y aura des obstacles mais je dois essayer. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Et je ne peux certainement pas rester là s'en rien faire, cela fait trop longtemps que j'agis ainsi. Je veux la reconquérir et pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous.

Ma sœur partit, rageuse, dans son garage. Alice frappait dans ses mains. Esmée serra Carlisle dans ses bras, Emmett leva son point, victorieux et Jasper sourit enfin.

Je devais tout faire pour que l'amour de ma vie me revienne. Et ceci même si j'y passait l'éternité.

POV Bella :

Raphaël n'était pas quelqu'un d'imposant. Il était grand et musclé mais ce n'était pas trop. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ian, il avait le même sourire que lui. Et malgré les cheveux clair du plus vieux, la ressemblance des deux frères était frappante.

Mei, elle, était de la même taille que moi. Très belle et asiatique apparemment. Cheveux court noirs et petit sourire. Je trouvais magnifique l'or de ses yeux et étonnamment clair.

C'est le frère qui vint en premier me parler.

- Bienvenue Bella. Tu es ici chez toi et pour le temps que tu le souhaites.

- Merci, ravi de te rencontrer Raphaël.

- Salut Bella ! Je suis Mei et accessoirement la femme de ce grand charmeur. Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Mei. Heureuse de te connaître.

Elle sourit franchement et partit saluer Ian. Suivit de Raphaël.

Ils ressemblaient à une famille soudée et c'était un beau tableau dont je profitais pleinement. Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne. Je m'excusais auprès de mes hôtes et m'éloignais. Bien que cela ne serve à rien.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour Bella.

Edward ? C'était lui ? C'était vraiment lui ?

- Comment vas-tu ?me demanda-t-il.

Cette voix... celle dont j'avais été folle il y a longtemps... Cette voix qui, malgré tout ça, m'avait manqué.

- Je vais bien.

Silence. Devais-je lui demander si lui allait bien ? Certainement mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais trop peur de la réponse et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

- Edward, que veux-tu ?

- Te revoir.

Bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, je bloquais ma respiration. Il voulait faire quelque chose ? Il n'allait pas attendre en broyant du noir ? Voila une chose inattendue. Mais moi étais-je prête à le revoir ?

- Je ne peux pas.

Je n'étais pas prête, j'avais encore trop de questions en commençant par celle de mon arrivée.

- Tu as besoin de temps, je le comprends mais saches que je serais là dès que tu le souhaiteras.

J'étais... je ne sais pas. Heureuse ? Oui peut être. J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il me laissait du temps. Heureuse de savoir qu'il serait là quand je devrais lui parler.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de comprendre.

- Je sais. Et nous aurons des choses à nous dire quand nous nous reverrons.

Il savait qu'une longue discussion serait inévitable. Avait-il une idée de quoi allions nous parler ? Moi, je ne le savais pas encore.

- Je vais te laisser. Fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi. Embrasse les Cullen pour moi.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Devrais-je raccrocher ?

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Cette phrase. Cette petite phrase... Je ne l'avais jamais entendue avec autant de sincérité.

Mais sa sincérité n'avait jamais été le problème... Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais cela suffirait-il ? Et quand était-il de moi ?

Je ne pouvais lui retourner ces mots pour le moment. Et j'avais besoin de savoir si je lui retournerais un jour...

- Merci Edward.

Juste après, je raccrochais. Oui Merci Edward. Merci de continuer à m'attendre. Merci de continuer à m'aimer.

Et pour la première fois depuis mon départ, je souhaitais vraiment que ce ne soit pas le dernier je t'aime.

.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis mon arrivée chez mes nouveaux amis et j'avais déjà pris mes marques. C'était étrange comme je me sentais chez moi avec eux.

Certainement parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas d'extravagance, sans doute car ils étaient simples.

Raphaël pouvait être posé mais aussi joueur. Mei avait un sacré caractère et s'imposait facilement. Ian était le plus calme de la famille.

Ils faisaient de nombreuses choses ensemble et me faisaient toujours me sentir à l'aise en m'incluant dans leurs projets. C'était naturel de faire toutes sortes d'événements à quatre.

Ils m'avaient même aménagé une chambre. Ajoutant un nombre incalculable de livres. Ils étaient adorables.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Et c'est sans surprise, que devant la porte, je trouvais un nouveau bouquet de fleurs.

J'avais été surprise le premier jour. Surtout en connaissant l'émetteur de ce bouquet. Edward.

C'était attentionné de sa part, je devais le reconnaître et inhabituel. Jamais il ne m'en avait offert. Non pas que j'en réclamais. Pour moi, ce n'était pas important, mais en recevoir me faisait toujours sourire. Et lire son petit mot à chaque fois faisait inexplicablement battre mon cœur mort.

Je sentis le parfum des roses, des violettes et des tulipes tout en prenant le mot.

_« - Vous êtes trop généreuse pour vous jouer de mes sentiments. Si les vôtres sont les mêmes qu'au printemps dernier, dites-le-moi tout de suite. Les miens n'ont pas varié, non plus que le rêve que j'avais formulé alors. Mais un mot de vous suffira pour m'imposer le silence à jamais. »_

C'était donc une citation de **Orgueils et préjugés** aujourd'hui ?

Je devais avouer que j'aimais ces « petites » attentions. Quelque chose de simple mais d'infiniment profond.

Cependant, je ne trouvais rien à renvoyer. Attendait-il une réponse ? Je ne savais pas et si c'était le cas, j'étais désolée de ne pas lui en envoyer une mais je devais encore réfléchir avant de pouvoir prendre contact avec lui.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je partis, comme tout les jours depuis mon arrivée, m'asseoir dans la forêt.

J'aimais être ici et pensais.

Je pensais à mon temps humaine, je pensais à ma famille, mes amis. Jacob me manquait et je voulais retourner à Forks. Ce serait probablement la deuxième étape de mon voyage. Mais pour l'instant, je voulais encore profiter de ce cadre.

- Salut toi !

- Salut Ian.

- Encore des fleurs aujourd'hui... Bientôt tu pourras faire une exposition florale avec tout ça. Dit-il grognon.

Ian n'aimait pas beaucoup les attentions d'Edward et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais une petite idée mais je préférais me dire qu'elle n'était pas envisageable. Que c'était mon imagination car si c'était vraiment ça, je devrais partir. Et je voulais encore être un peu égoïste pour le moment.

- Je trouve ça gentil.

- Mouai. Mais fais attention. Ce n'est peut-être que pour t'amadouer et une fois de retour avec lui, finit tout ça !

- Ian...

- Moi je dis ça c'est pour toi.

Il n'ajouta rien pendant un moment et nous restâmes assis l'un à coté de l'autre pendant un long moment avant qu'il poursuive.

- Tu as réfléchis ?

Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Je n'arrête pas !

- T'es-tu fixais ?

- À dire vrai, peut être. Probablement. Enfin, je pense.

- Tu n'es toujours pas sur.

- Je pense que je suis sur mais j'ai peur de ma décision. Des semaines que je suis ici et j'ai répondu à la première question. Celle qui enchaînera bien d'autres questions et actions. Pour tout te dire, je suis bien ici, avec vous. Je suis au calme et je me sens chez moi et une part de moi ne veut pas que cela s'arrête.

- Alors fais que ça ne s'arrête pas. Nous aussi on t'aime bien et je t'assure que tu as ta place parmi nous.

- Je ne peux pas être égoïste éternellement.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Pour une fois que tu penses à toi ! Si tu es bien, ou est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est qu'ils attendent ma décision, IL attend. Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi pour toujours.

- La décision t'appartient et je te soutiendrais pour tout tes choix comme tu m'a soutenu pour tout le reste. Mais je t'en pris, ne fais pas de choix par rapport à d'autres. Penses à toi et à ce que tu souhaites.

Ian m'embrassa la joue et me laissa après ça phrase.

Il avait raison sur une chose, je devais penser à moi car cette décision, prise par rapport à d'autres, ne ferait que rendre malheureux tout le monde.

Alors, étais-je prête à enfin parler du passé, des conséquences et de mes sentiments ? Je ne le serais peut-être jamais... Mais j'avais répondu à ma question :

Je voulais réellement que cela s'arrange pour les revoir.

Il fallait que je me lance, que j'avance. Quelque soit le résultat final, je devais enfin me libérer de tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur...

POV inconnu :

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Aussi déterminée ! Qu'avait-elle donc à l'esprit pour être aussi sur d'elle? J'aimerais tant le savoir.

Dès semaines que je l'observais au même endroit. Restant des heures assise dans ses pensées. Parlant parfois et même râlant. Elle était si humaine pour un vampire !

Mais aujourd'hui, qu'importe ce qu'elle avait décidé, c'était le moment. Je devais le faire maintenant.

Je fis signe autres autres et courus vers elle.

Elle entendit du bruit et se retourna. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que j'étais déjà sur elle, alors qu'elle se retrouvait à terre.

Isabella se débattait comme jamais et me repoussa violemment. Cette vampire avait de la force!

Elle se remit rapidement debout et je savais qu'elle analysait la situation. Elle remarqua mes compagnons et voulut fuir. Elle ne ferait pas le poids, elle l'avait vite comprit. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps.

Je fonçais de nouveau sur elle.

En position d'attaque, elle se prépara à accueillir mon premier coup.

Un premier coup de poing qu'elle esquiva mais un deuxième qu'elle reçut. Elle ne se démonta pas et me donna un coup de genoux dans les cotes, ce qui me fit m'abaisser. Elle en profita pour attraper mon cou et me projeter plus loin.

Les autres vampires foncèrent à leur tour sur elle.

La jeune vampire se défendait comme elle pouvait et réussit à en mettre un au tapis sur les trois. Un autre la tint et l'encercla de ses bras alors qu'il plantait ses crocs dans son cou. Un cris déchirant s'échappa dans la forêt.

Malgré la douleur, Isabella se défendit encore et réussit en envoyer à plusieurs mètres son agresseur. L'autre alla vers elle rapidement et l'attaqua à son tour. Une bataille s'engagea où le vampire mis au tapis se ressaisit et participa également.

J'observais ses mouvement, sa rapidité. Elle avait déjà combattu j'en étais sur mais elle ne pouvait rien contre nous. Nous étions trop nombreux pour elle.

D'autant plus que je me joignis également à la bataille. Elle reçut de nombreux coups et essaya de s'enfuir mais elle ne nous distançaient à chaque fois que de quelques mètres avant de la rattraper et de continuer l'assaut.

Elle était forte et maligne mais ça ne serait pas suffisant. Nous pouvions la tuer rapidement.

Nous nous contentions juste de l'affaiblir par des morsures. À chaque fois, ses cris de douleurs rugissaient.

Mais nous devions maintenant arrêter. Ses amis arrivaient.

Je donnais l'odre de stopper tout geste et nous la laissâmes ainsi. Au sol. Souffrant de nombreuses blessures.

- Je suis désolé. Bientôt tu comprendras Isabella.

Et je la laissais sans un regard en arrière...

_**.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Et voilà! **_

_**Alors alors? Je suis sadique? hihi. J'adore quand les lecteurs se posent pleins de questions... ^_^**_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plut.**_

_**à la prochaine.**_

_**B-ness**_


	13. chapitre 11: quand le naturel revient

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous! **_

_**C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous retrouve! Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis encore là! ^^ Je tiens à dire que je suis désolée d'être autant en retard et je remercie ceux et celles qui, malgré tout, continue de me suivre. MERCIIIIII**_

_**Maintenant concernant ce chapitre, au début je voulais le donner en bonus et puis je me suis dis, "allons y" donc il est un peu plus court que les autres. J'espère que vous aimerez!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Quand le naturel revient<strong>

POV Bella :

Faible, voilà ce que j'étais. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi faible. La souffrance semblait passer dans tout les membres de mon corps. Je sentais le venin, il voulait s'échapper de mes veines et qu'importe les dommages qu'il engendrerait. Ce n'était pas une brûlure non c'était un million d'explosions simultanées partout en moi. Et malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à crier. Je n'arrivais qu'à gémir. De simples grognements.  
>Je n'arrivais pas non plus à ouvrir les yeux et le peu que je voyais était flou. Tout bourdonnait autour de moi.<p>

J'avais mal... horriblement mal...

POV Ian :

En rentrant dans la maison je trébuchais encore sur un de ces maudits vases !

- grrrrrr !

- Ta raison frangin, il avait l'air menaçant ce méchant vase, tu l'as eu d'un coup !

Je passais outre la très mauvaise blague de Rapha et m'installais dans le canapé en pensant à notre brève conversation à Bella et moi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle décide de revoir les Cullen, j'en avais bien conscience maintenant mais autant elle n'était pas prête à arrêter d'être égoïste, autant je n'étais pas prêt à la voir partir.

- Ian, souris un peu ! Comment veux-tu faire tomber Bella dans tes bras si tu fais une tête d'épouvantail. Certain mon gars, j'pourrais d'attacher sur un bâton et te planter dans un champ que l'effet serait le même qu'avec un faux !

- Tu sais que tes blagues sont vraiment lourdes chéri ! Fais pas attention Ian, ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

- Mais qui vous dit que c'est ce que je veux d'abord !

Ils m'énervaient ces deux là ! Le couple me regarda avec des yeux de biches et sourit.

- Quoi ?!

- ça se voit que tu la veux la Bella ! Me rétorqua-t-il en me donnant un léger coup de coude dans les cotes.

- On est proche c'est tout.

Proche, ça oui on l'était mais au point que je veux ? Malheureusement pas.

- Bin maintenant que vous êtes proches émotionnellement ça serait pas mal de l'être physiquement.

- Raph ! Criâmes Mei et moi.

- Quoi ? Moi je dis ça je dis rien.

- On préfère quand tu dis rien ! Répliquais-je.

- Sérieusement Ian, vous êtes proche mais son Cullen est toujours présent. Et puis réfléchis deux minutes, c'est la première en tant que vampire avec qui tu es proche a par nous. C'est peut être aussi pour ça que tu te sens bien avec elle mais rien d'autre... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je voyais bien ce que mon frère voulait dire mais j'étais pourtant sur que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié entre elle et moi, du moins, pas de mon coté.

- Ce que ton frère veut te faire comprendre c'est que Bella a été la première à te connaître à ce point et de ton coté tu es très jeune peut être que tu te focalise sur Bella car tu as peur de te livrer à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Vous n'avez pas pensé que c'était parce qu'elle me connaît si bien et que nous sommes proches que je l'aime ! Dis-je en me levant.

La conversation n'a pus aller plus loin. Des vampires venaient dans notre territoire et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le jardin, un cris atroce retentit, le cris de Bella.

A partir de ce moment, rien d'autre ne comptait a par la retrouver. Ce cris résonnait en boucle dans ma tête et j'avais peur. Une peur que je n'avais pas encore connu, la peur d'arriver trop tard.

Rapidement, je vis une silhouette à terre, gémissant à peine. C'était elle, ma précieuse Bella... Je courrais jusqu'à ces pieds et la secouais en l'appelant.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur mon frère et ma belle-sœur qui courraient vers ses attaquants. Ces vampires ! La seule chose qui m'empêchait de les pourchasser était mon inquiétude pour elle. Je ne voulais pas la laisser comme ça.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Un vampire inconscient c'était possible ? Elle ne pouvait pas être... non impossible alors quoi ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit mais la encore, je ne m'y attardais pas.

Ma famille revint et pour la première fois, je vis Mei paniquer.

- Oh non ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Calme toi Mei tout va bien se passer.

Deuxième sonnerie de téléphone, Raphaël décrocha. J'écoutais distraitement la conversation et c'est la voix du docteur que je reconnu.

- Je suis Carlisle Cullen, ma fille Alice vient de voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut que vous mettiez Bella dans votre maison vite.

- Euh d'accord mais après on fait quoi Doc ?

- Nous sommes en chemin, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, elle ira bien. En attendant mettez la dans la maison et relayez vous pour chasser. Il est impératif que vous ayez tous chassé avant notre arrivé.

Sans plus d'explication, il raccrocha et un seul regard à Mei lui fit comprendre qu'elle irait d'abord. Mon frère irait ensuite mais qu'importe ce qui arrivait, rien ne pourrait me faire partir loin d'elle.

Raphaël et moi portâmes Bella dans sa chambre rapidement mais avec douceur. J'étais quelque peu rassurer qu'elle irait bien dans peu de temps d'après le Dr Cullen mais j'avais quand même peur.

Une fois sur son lit, je tenais sa main fermement avec l'intention de ne pas bouger avant de la voir se réveiller.

J'hochais vaguement de la tête quand mon frère me parla mais sans faire attention. Une fois de retour, ils ce sont mis a deux pour me faire sortir et c'est en me disant que cela pourrait faire souffrir Bella si je n'allais pas chasser que je me décidais seulement à y aller.

Ce fut très bref et alors que je rentrais, d'autres vampires étaient là. Ainsi que du sang frais.

Je n'allais pas aimer ça...

En ouvrant la porte, je montais directement. Les vampires s'entassaient dans la petite chambre de Bella mais je réussissais à me frayer un chemin sur le lit tout en tenant encore ses mains. J'empêchais au passage un vampire, certainement Edward, de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux et m'adressais à Carlisle.

- Que faut-il faire maintenant Docteur Cullen ?

- Le moyen le plus rapide pour qu'elle se remette c'est de la faire boire, du sang humain.

Je me levais furibond, sachant pertinemment qu'elle détesterait ça. Jamais elle ne voudrait en boire de nouveau.

- Pas question qu'elle boit ça ! Elle a failli ne pas s'en remettre la première fois qu'elle en a bu !

Carlisle m'examina du regard, apparemment choqué avant de se reprendre.

- C'est le seul moyen, le sang animal ne suffira pas. Il lui faut du sang humain pour qu'elle revienne à elle et qu'elle guérisse. Sinon, elle se desséchera pour finalement se briser...

Je savais que ce n'était pas une métaphore. Et malgré que Bella n'allait pas apprécier à son réveil, c'était pour elle.

J'acquiesçais et il prévint tout ceux qui ne pouvaient le supporter de sortir. Je restais cramponné à elle.

- Ian, tu es végétarien depuis peu, tu devrais sortir.

- Si je reste, c'est que je le peux. Répondis-je déterminé.

Alors que certains sortaient, d'autres se rapprochaient. Mais la encore, je ne regardais personne à par elle.

Le vampire sortit une poche médicale remplit de sang. Je ne voulais pas regarder, pas la peine de se tenter. Et quand il amena la poche à la bouche de Bella, je ne fis que regarder ses yeux clos. Je focalisais toute mon attention sur elle alors que le docteur mit le liquide rouge sur ses lèvres. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux alors que l'exquis parfum remplit mes narines.

J'eus un mouvement en avant mais en serrant la main de Bella plus fort, je me repris et continuais les caresses.

- Vas-y Bella, c'est pour toi. Je suis désolé mais il le faut.

Et alors sur le lit, quelque chose changea. Je ne reconnu pas tout de suite Bella. Alors qu'elle buvait frénétiquement et que Carlisle changeait rapidement de poche de sang, Bella se transformait ou plutôt se dévoilait en tant que vampire ! Le sauvage, le brutal.

Un Cullen sortit de la pièce, puis un autre.

Ils ne supportaient pas le sang ? Ou le « spectacle » ? J'aurais tout endurer moi pour elle. Et eux, petite nature ne pouvaient pas tenir ? Pfff

Je ne sentis encore que 2 présences dans la pièce en plus d'elle et moi.

Et bientôt le sac médical était vide...

Carlisle me demanda de la tenir fermement avec l'autre vampire et elle convulsa. C'était violent, extrêmement violent. Certaines parties du lit cassèrent alors qu'elle se calmait enfin.

Pourtant ses yeux restaient clos.

- Elle se réveillera bientôt, cela prend du temps. Elle doit absorber le venin grâce au sang et recouvrir ses forces.

- Vu la force qu'elle avait en se débattant je dirais que la moitié du boulot est fait.

- Elle n'avait pas encore toute sa puissance. C'était le vampire en elle qui réagissait, il voulait boire encore. Mais une fois calmer elle peut redevenir elle-même et continuer la guérison.

Une fois son explication finie, il quitta la pièce et je ne me retrouvais plus qu'avec une personne... Je devinais sans mal qui elle était. Génial...

La tension paraissait palpable, mais le Cullen restait dans son coin, tant mieux. Tant qu'il ne la touchait pas !

Bella gémit et bougea d'un millimètre alors j'exerçais une légère pression pour lui montrer ma présence. Elle n'était pas seule.

Mais bien sur, l'autre en fit de même...

Je ne pus retenir un grognement mais il ne releva pas.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Me dit-il après plusieurs minutes.

- Sans blague !

Oups j'avais parlé tout haut.

- Moi non plus.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné...

- Merci.

Hin ? Pas sur d'avoir bien compris je demandais.

- Quoi ?

- Merci. Répondit-il simplement.

Il est schyzo celui la ?

- Tu as pris soin d'elle pendant quelques semaines alors merci. m'expliqua-t-il.

Ooooooook... Edward était vraiment étrange. Mais poli et reconnaissant. Il savait que j'avais été là pour elle, il avait donc pris conscience que j'étais spécial pour elle ou du moins qu'elle l'était pour moi.

- Mais je l'aime. Et je l'aimerais toujours. Je ne la laisserais plus -il.

- Pour ça il faudrait qu'elle veuille encore de toi. Marmonnais-je pas très heureux.

- C'est vrai, je la laisserais décider mais je ne resterais pas la sans rien faire. J'espère que tu le sais.

- J'avais cru comprendre avec les fleurs...

Ces saloperies avaient envahie la maison à tel point qu'on pouvait la confondre avec le laboratoire de _poison avy* !_

- Peut être que vous avez passé trop de temps à recoller les morceaux. Peut être que maintenant le mieux c'est de la laisser vivre une nouvelle vie.

Il se tut alors je continuais.

- Tu sais, elle est tellement naturelle dans ma famille. Nous avons une vie qui lui ressemble. Bella m'a parlé de ta famille, de votre mode de vie. Regarde autour de toi, c'est sa chambre : modeste mais tellement elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de toutes vos vitres, de tout votre espace et encore moins de trois étages ! Pour elle vivre dans le luxe c'est vivre simplement mais heureux. Tu le verras par toi même. Bella fait partie de notre famille, elle s'y est intégrée parfaitement et nous agissons vraiment comme une famille tout les quatre. Quand tu auras compris ça peut être que tu réaliseras qu'il serait tant de la laisser être où elle se sent bien.

J'étais fier de moi. Honnêtement, je pensais que si je le voyais un jour, je serais extrêmement jaloux, je pourrais même le frapper mais rien de tout ça. J'étais calme et les mots me sont venus facilement. J'avais énoncé des faits et il avait beau avoir toute la volonté du monde pour la reconquérir, il ne pourrait rien contre les faits.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Bella se réveilla. Et c'est à ce moment précis ou elle ouvra les yeux que je vis le plus beau regard qui m'est été donné de voir. Un regard dans lequel je me perdis.

Un regard rouge.

* * *

><p><em>* Pour ceux qui regardent ou lisent Batman, vous savait de qui je parle. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas et bien... HONTE A VOUS ! NOn je rigole. C'est un des "méchant" dans Batman. Très écolo à tendances psychopathe^^ son labo et sa maison c'était un peu comme la foret amazonienne ou la jungle.<em>

_**Alors vos impressions? **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé que j'inclus ce bonus comme chapitre de l'histoire. **_

_**Au fil des chapitres vous vous en doutez bien il y aura des conversations, des "remises a niveaux" et des méchants! miam! **_

_**A la prochaine**_

_**B-ness**_


	14. chapitre 12: les options

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, B-ness le retour ! hihi**_

_**C'est avec joie que je vous annonce mon come-back! oui oui oui j'ai eu un nouvel ordinateur pour noël alors je vais pouvoir réécrire comme avant! ça booste vachement le moral ! ^^**_

_**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours, qui me lisent et qui ont une patience d'ange pour attendre mes nouveaux chapitres. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Les options<strong>

POV Bella :

A peine la pensée d'ouvrir les yeux me traversa l'esprit que je les ouvris. Rapidité vampirique toujours aussi étrange.

Je pensais vraiment que je serais endolorie, fatiguée mais rien de tout ça. La vérité c'est que je me sentais forte, plus que d'ordinaire. Pourquoi ? Après cette attaque j'aurais du... l'attaque !

À ce dernier souvenir je bondis dans un coin et observais mes ennemis.

Ce n'est pourtant pas des ennemis que je vis. La première présence ressentie était Ian, mon ami. Et la deuxième, une personne que je n'étais définitivement pas prête à voir, Edward.

Ian souriait et me regardait comme s'il était soulagé mais aussi émerveillé. Edward me regardait avec prudence, les mains devant en signe d'apaisement. Mon ami avança tranquillement alors que Edward lui priait de faire attention.

Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal !

- Bonjour Bella ! Bon retour parmi nous. Me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris légèrement puis demandais :

- Depuis combien de temps ai-je été...inconsciente ?

- Plusieurs heures. Me répondit Edward.

- oh.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autres. Qu'étais-je supposer lui dire ? J'étais perdue.

- Les vampires qui m'ont attaqués ?

- Ils sont partis avant que Raph et Mei ne les attrapent.

- Ils vont bien ?

J'étais inquiète qu'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux se blessent pour moi.

- Ils vont très bien mais on a eu peur pour toi. Tu aurais vue Mei tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu ! Rit Ian.

Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle, et il le vit. Je savais qu'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'étais mal à l'aise et comme une boule de nerfs. Je voulais bouger mais rester là. Je voulais parler de plusieurs choses, les questions se bousculaient pourtant je n'arrivais pas à en formuler une seule tant j'étais distraite.  
>Et je me posais aussi des question sur le pourquoi de mon état... Il fallait que je souffle et que je reste calme.<p>

- Cette... sieste, faute d'un autre nom, m'a donné de l'énergie. Souris-je à Ian.

Je cru qu'il allait sourire mais il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire. La tristesse et la gène inondaient son visage et je pris peur.

- Ian, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ne te fâche pas, c'était le seul moyen d'accord ?

Je commençais à paniquer et je sentis une sorte d'onde de calme. Je savais qui c'était, Jasper. Donc les autres étaient aussi ici ? Je n'étais pas prête pour Edward, je ne l'étais pas non plus pour le reste des Cullen. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Me dire de rentrer ? Me dire que finalement je n'ai plus besoin de revenir vers eux ?

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. J'analysais la réaction de Ian, l'appréhension d' Edward mais aussi mon comportement.  
>Et un souvenir me revint.<p>

Je me figeais.

- Non... soufflais-je à peine

Ils n'avaient pas fait ça...

- Bella, il le fallait, c'était le seul moyen je te jure.

Ils avaient... Je ne pouvais pas le formuler à voix haute. Je ne voulais pas de ça ! Je ne voulais pas que ça coule dans mes veines, encore une fois !

Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça !

Mon soudain excès de colère fit réagir Jasper et il m'envoya une onde de calme. Onde que je rejetais facilement vu la colère présente en moi.

- N'ose plus toucher à mes émotions Jasper Whitlock !

L'instant d'après ma phrase, il se calmait. Bien !

J'étais furieuse, même plus que ça et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter. Mes premiers souvenirs de vampire refirent surface et un mouvement se fit sur mon coté droit.  
>Je grondais alors qu' Edward essayait de venir vers moi.<p>

- Toi ne m'approche pas !

L'irritation dans ma voix me faisait moi-même peur mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à m'apaiser. J'étais énervée, furieuse, au bord de l'explosion et je devais vite sortir d'ici.

Je ne résonnais plus comme Bella mais comme vampire.

Première issue, la fenêtre. Elle était à coté de moi mais le temps que je saute, les deux peuvent me retenir où me rattraper trop vite.  
>Deuxième issue, la porte. Option la plus envisageable pour cette étape.<p>

Deux vampires entre moi et la sortie. Un liseur de pensées et un pyrokinésiste.  
>L'un ne peut pas utiliser son don sur moi mais il est rapide, trop rapide.<br>L'autre ne contrôle pas son don, il est jeune, il est faible.

Ma décision était prise en un millième de seconde. Alors que je faisais croire que l'autre pouvait s'approcher, je fonçais sur le plus jeune, attrapa son bras, le coinça derrière son dos et le projetais contre le premier vampire.

Cela me donna un peu plus de temps pur sortir d'ici.

Alors que j'entamais le chemin de la sortie, le vampire blond, grand stratège, me bloquait le bas de l'escalier.  
>Deux autres options : foncer dessus ou bien passer au dessus de la rambarde.<p>

Je voyais le piège, je savais que si je sautais, du renfort arriverait et m'encerclerais.

La surprise est toujours la chose la plus déstabilisante au combat, ainsi la voyante ne me verrais pas venir. Je choisis alors la troisième option.

Je ne pris même pas d'élan et attrapais le lustre. Le temps qu'il se détache du plafond, je m'en servais comme liane et volais au dessus de trois autres vampires. Lâchant le lustre avec force, je le jetais sur le blond.

Me roulant alors à terre à ma réception, j'enchaînais en prenant la cheville du vampire le plus imposant et le fis glisser plusieurs mètres plus loin sans qu'il puisse réagir.

J'entendis à peine des protestations et les grognements ne me faisais qu'être plus méfiante encore.

Je finis ma fuite par la sortie menant au jardin. Aucun ennemi ne put m'arrêter et je courrais vers la foret.

Une fois dans celle ci, des images se bousculaient. Des souvenirs aussi réalistes que mon présent. Ce bois si semblable à celui dans lequel je m'étais cachée. Dans lequel j'avais tué...

Tout était vif et éblouissant à nouveau autour de moi mais un flash attira mon regard. Je ralentis ma course pour m'y rendre.  
>C'était une rivière. Mais ce n'était pas tant celle ci qui m'avait alerté mais plutôt le reflet qu'elle montrait.<br>Je me penchais prudemment au dessus et pour la première fois, je me vis clairement au commencement. Un visage d'une beauté envoûtante, des diamants scintillants et des yeux de prédateur, de tueur, de monstre.

Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard des ces deux puits rouge vif.

Il était si facile de se laisser dominer par le monstre en nous, si facile de tout oublier pour ne laisser place qu'au prédateur. Je l'avais fait une fois et le souvenir de cet instant resterait gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.  
>Je sentais que le monstre en moi avait apprécié et appréciait toujours. Ces deux yeux priant silencieusement que je recommence.<br>Mais le plus fort sentiment qui balayait de loin cette envie était le dégoût. De moi-même, de la joie que cela m'avait procuré, de cette manifestation physique comme une preuve de l'horrible vérité.

Un bruit de feuille, un bout de bois écrasé, quelqu'un approchait. Je me retournais vivement, grognant en position défensive.

- C'est moi Bella, relaxe.

Je me forçais à me calmer, sachant que c'était mon ami et non un ennemi à mes cotés. Je m'obligeais à m'asseoir et il s'approcha lentement pour finir par être à un mètre de moi, lui aussi au sol.

- Tu sais, c'est pas juste. J'ai fait tout ces efforts pour avoir les même yeux que toi et maintenant que c'est fait, c'est toi qui change... Vive la synchronisation !

Je savais qu'il voulait dédramatiser, qu'il voulait me faire rire mais je n'arrivais pas à rire de ça. Voyant que la tactique ne fonctionnait pas, il reprit sérieusement.

- Tu est belle Bella. Ton regard est magnifique.

Magnifique ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça ! Je me levais, furibonde.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ! Tu sais que ce sont les yeux d'un tueur.

- Mais tu n'as tué personne, répondit-il calmement, toujours assis.

Je restais figée un instant, choquée par sa phrase puis m'éditais sur ses paroles. C'était vrai. Je n'avais tué personne, du moins pas cette fois ci. Je me calmais et m'asseyais de nouveau, plus près de lui.

- ça me rappelle trop la première fois. Je revois cet homme Ian, il ne quitte pas mes pensées.

- Il ne quitte pas ta conscience tu veux dire.

- C'est pareil.

- Non pas vraiment. Tu peux avoir des pensées de tout et de rien, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais des images de ta conscience ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. C'est ce qui te distingue des vrais vampires aux yeux rouges. Tu as fait une erreur, horrible certes mais une erreur tout de même et maintenant tu en paies le pris par les souvenirs. Mais ça prouve au moins que tu regrettes, que tu n'es pas un monstre. Que quelque part, tu es encore humaine...

J'avais du mal à l'admettre mais Ian n'avait pas tord. C'était difficile d'imaginer que je n'étais pas un monstre surtout quand tout m'indiquait le contraire pourtant je devais accepter cette « erreur » et avancer. Même si j'imaginais mal que je pouvais le faire aussi facilement.

- Je les trouve beaux tes yeux. Ils reflètent tellement de passion, de vivacité, d'impulsivité. C'est une facette de toi que je n'ai pas encore vu et j'aime en apprendre plus sur toi et vivre avec toi ces nouvelles facettes.

- Ian, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas que ça. C'est aussi une preuve.

- Une preuve de quoi ? Que tu as tué quelqu'un ? Excuse moi d'avoir oublié mais rappelle moi à quel moment depuis ton réveil tu as vidé un humain de son sang ? Ha non c'était peut être quand tu étais inconsciente ?

- Bon bon ça va j'ai compris. Je n'ai tué personne !

- heureux de te l'entendre dire ! Répondit-il tout sourire.

Ian était d'une grande aide et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que si je avais eu quelqu'un à mes cotés la première fois, ça ne se serait peut être pas passé comme ça.

- Quels sont les dégâts à la maison ?

Je notais dans ma tête que je considérais sa maison comme chez moi. Ça ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

- Question matériel, il y aura un peu de ménage à faire et un peu de déco mais dans l'ensemble c'est raisonnable. Par contre, tu en as blessé plus d'un dans leur virilité !

- Je ne réfléchissais pas correctement.

- Moi je dirais le contraire.

- Je suis désolée Ian. Sincérement.

- Je le sais mais crois moi quand je te dis que ça m'a fait du bien ! Bon pas sur le moment mais après c'était assez comique.

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi c'était comique pourtant j'avais la preuve devant moi que mon ami riait encore en se remémorant les événements.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Après ton départ le grand baraqué ne faisait que râler il ne comprenait pas comment « une petite chose pouvait le mettre à terre si facilement » et cherchait déjà comment te défier de nouveau pour se remettre. Le blond un peu flippant lui il souriait une minute puis fronçait les sourcils une autre, hésitant entre fierté et réflexion. La petite répétait sans cesse « désolé je n'ai rien vue » alors que le Edward cherchait quoi te dire, quoi faire et surtout se demandait comment se beau monde n'avait pas réussi à t'arrêter. La grande blonde marmonnait par ci par là et les parents essayaient de tous les calmer sans penser un instant à aller te chercher ! Je te jure la scène est trop drôle.

J'imaginais assez les Cullen comme ça, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas avec eux-même. Se reportant la faute sur eux ou bien essayant de comprendre comment la chose a pu arriver plutôt que de chercher un moyen d'avancer.

- Alors tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? On peut se balader dans les bois, chasser un ou deux cerfs, partir s'installer au pole nord. C'est toi qui voit !

Une chose que j'aimais beaucoup chez Ian, c'était qu'avec lui, j'avais toujours le choix. C'était pareil avec sa famille, nous avions tous le choix, nous discutions et prenions les décisions. C'était simple, les uns égaux aux autres. J'appréciais ce système contrairement aux Cullen qui prenaient trop souvent de décisions seul et essayaient de faire accepter leur vision en argumentant vivement.

D'un point de vue idéal, la famille de Ian me correspondait plus. Simple, harmonieuse. Les Cullen étaient différents toujours dans le luxe, extravagant. Ils s'aimaient tous et une certaine harmonie en ressortait mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans leur monde. Bien que je les aime malgré tout.

Je n'étais pas prête à les voir mais ils me manquaient et je devais leur parler. Je le savais.

À contre cœur je refusais l'option « pole-nord » et proposa à mon ami de rentrer après une courte chasse. Deux biches plus tard, il me prit la main et tranquillement nous prîmes le chemin du retour.

J'entendais déjà les voix de tous et alors que je posais le pied dans le jardin, le calme vint, attendant que j'entre, que je parle.

L'heure de faire face approchait.

L'option Pole Nord n'est vraiment plus envisageable ...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre !<strong>_

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater parfois mes chapitres sont sur un seul moment ou parfois s'étendent sur des jours. J'ai pensé que la première réaction de Bella méritait un chapitre. Mais elle devra faire face à pas mal de choses dans les prochains jours.**_

_**A votre avis, comment se déroulera une conversation avec Edward? Personnellement je le sais ^^ mais j'aimerais voir à quoi vous vous attendez.**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**B-ness !**_


	15. chapitre 13: une révélation

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Que dire... Et bien d'abord, toujours un grand, un énorme, un gigantesque MERCI d'encore me suivre malgré mon écriture irrégulière. Si vous avez des commentaires, des questions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou m'envoyer un MP.**_

_**aelita48: je suis désolée que tu ne la trouve pas attachante, peut-être par la suite après des révélations.. qui sait. J'espère cependant que tu aimes cette fiction. N'hésites pas à m'en dire plus (pourquoi tu aimes ou n'aimes pas tels ou tels choses)**_

_**cristallle: Heureuse que tu aimes ma Bella. Elle a changé car des événements de son passé l'ont changé. Tu as vu en gros ce que c'était mais il y aura plus de détails plus tard. D'ailleurs j'ai deux jets un ou Bella le raconte, un autre sous la forme de flashback, j'hésite entre les deux, je verrais bien ^^. En ce qui concerne Ian bin... je ne te dirais rien hihi :p Tu auras le plaisir ou la frustration de voir ce qui se passe entre eux. **_

_**Ce chapitre est assez court mais j'en suis satisfaite j'espère que vous le serez aussi.  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Une révélation qui en cache une autre<br>**

Bella POV:

Les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la maison parurent des kilomètres pour moi. Je ralentissais à mesure que j'avançais.

M'avaient-ils manquaient ? Oui. Voulais-je les revoir ? Bien sur. Le voulais-je maintenant ? Pas sur...

Je savais que les éviter maintenant reviendrait à remettre la rencontre à plus tard. Que, inévitablement, la confrontation aurait lieu mais au fond de moi j'avais un doute, une appréhension. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce sentiment de malaise était apparu au fil du temps quand je vivais chez les Cullen après les avoir retrouvés mais alors que je vivait avec Ian, je ne l'avais plus ressenti.

Pourquoi me sentais-je comme ça ? Pourquoi par rapport à eux ?

Quelque chose en moi était enfoui et je ne savais pas s'il était bon de le remonter à la surface, d'y faire face. J'avais peur, je n'étais pas aussi courageuse que les autres le pensaient. J'avais peur et j'étais lâche. C'est pour cette raison que je préférais occulter ces choses en moi et me concentrer sur ma marche que j'avais arrêté.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Ian me tenait la main. En reprenant conscience j'entendis vaguement Emmett demander pourquoi je mettais autant de temps.

Oh Emmett, si tu savais... moi-même je n'étais pas sur...

- Pôle nord-Bell?

La question de Ian me détendit. Je voyais à son visage qu'il était inquiet. Il voulait juste me faire sourire mais je remarquais aussi que si je lui disais oui, alors nous partirions dans la seconde.

En tout cas, cela marcha car je ris un bon coup et marchais plus confiante vers les vampires de la maison.

Les Cullen étaient une famille que j'aimais. Mei et Raphaël également. Et avec Ian comme soutient, je pouvais le faire.

Je franchis les derniers mètres et posais les pieds dans la battisse. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, Alice ne me sauta pas dans les bras. Emmett ne vint pas m'étreindre comme d'habitude. Pire, je vis une sorte de méfiance chez eux et bien que je comprenne à cause de mon comportement d'y il a peu, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être triste. Ils avaient peur du vampire redevenu nouveau né, ils avaient peur de moi.

La deuxième chose que je notais c'est que personne ne me regardait dans les yeux. Ils évitaient tous avec soin ce regard rouge vif et je ne sus pourquoi.

Attendant certainement que je parle, je me lançais.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'avais... je voulais sortir un peu. Mei, je te payerais pour les réparations c'est promis.

La femme en question me regarda en me souriant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais envie de redécorer de toute façon.

Et c'est comme ça que par cette phrase, son sourire, que je sus qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas.

Elle vint vers moi et m'enlaça brièvement mais sincèrement. Un câlin qui se fit rapidement collectif avec Raphaël et Ian. Je profitais de tous les millièmes de secondes de cette étreinte.

Cette famille était incroyable et au milieu d'eux, je me considérais comme un membre à par entière.

Ils se détachèrent de moi et s'éloignèrent alors que le Dr Cullen s'approcha. Une main sur mon épaule.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Bella, malgré les circonstances. Comment te sens-tu ?

- ça peut aller. J'ai chassé et tout va bien pour l'instant, me sentis-je obligée de répondre.

Pourquoi la justification ? Je ne savais pas. Je savais que Carlisle voulait avoir confiance en moi mais il me semblait que lui ainsi que sa famille, avaient besoin d'une confirmation.  
>À l'instant, je savais comment Jasper devait se sentir avec eux à l'école, en voyage, à chaque humain non loin. Et quelque chose me disait que se serait comme ça un moment.<p>

Esmé vint à la suite pour m'enlacer rapidement et me chuchoter combien je lui avais manqué.

Alice, maintenant plus à l'aise apparemment, me sauta dessus.

Emmett hésitait je le voyais. C'était comme s'il demandait une permission que je ne compris pas mais, je souris donnant alors un accord silencieux dont il avait besoin pour une accolade d'ours dont lui seul avait le secret.  
>Malgré ma force de nouveau né retrouvée, je sentis presque un étouffement. Heureusement, je n'étais pas si fragile.<p>

Le comportement de Jasper fut le plus étrange pour moi sur le moment. Il me regardait, plutôt me fixait et moi je ne le quittais pas des yeux, dans l'incompréhension.  
>Nous étions si proches avant mon départ. M'en voulait-il ? Quand je l'avais eu au téléphone, il ne semblait pas en colère. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi cette distance ? Cela me fit mal et il grimaça.<p>

Il approcha lentement pour finalement me prendre dans ses bras et s'expliquer.

- Désolé, réflexe du major quand j'ai un vampire aux yeux rouge en face de moi, surtout un qui m'a échappé quelques temps plus tôt, ajouta-il pour l'humour.

Je souris et le serrais un peu plus fort. Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'entendis « pas trop fort » que je compris et relâchais ma prise.  
>Je prenais conscience que je devais tout recommencer depuis le début, le contrôle de la soif, de la rapidité, de la force. Je soufflais, irritée à l'idée de devoir de nouveau faire attention à tous en me mettant à l'écart, encore une fois. Je n'aimais pas ça.<br>Mon ami senti ma colère et ma tension mais ne la comprit pas. Je haussais les épaules en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

Plus loin dans le fond, je voyais que Rosalie n'avançait pas. Elle n'amorça aucun geste, aucunes paroles pour moi.

Le temps que j'avais passé vampire avec eux m'avait un peu rapproché d'elle. Elle n'était pas devenue une sœur mais je pouvais la considérer comme une amie. Elle n'avait pas du apprécier mon départ j'en étais sur.

- Salut Rosalie.

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes mais sa position me disait clairement ses pensées : les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en retrait, les yeux ne me prêtant aucune attention. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi pour le moment. Mais Rosalie étant Rosalie, je m'attendais à une réponse cinglante qui arriva juste après.

- Maintenant il faut que tu te fasses attaquer pour qu'on te revoit ! Bien que je m'en fiche, MA famille souffrait de ton égoïsme.

- Rosalie écoutes

- Pourquoi je t'écouterais !

Rosalie était énervée, très énervée ! Elle poursuivit encore plus en colère, ses yeux me foudroyant encore plus qu'avant.

- Je ne veux pas écouter la moindre excuse ou rien venant de toi ! Tu es partie ! Tu nous a laissé !

Elle se figea une seconde alors que j'analysais sa phrase. Mon départ l'avait aussi affecté. Alors que j'allais répondre, elle partie dans le jardin.

Je savais qu'elle était en colère et partait pour se calmer. Elle n'aimait pas être en colère parce que c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle était la plus franche, et elle s'en voulait de montrer ça aux autres.

Emmett allait partir vers elle mais je fis non de la tête et la rejoins. Ça allait peut être faire mal, ses mots allaient m'atteindre mais au moins, elle serait franche. Et moi aussi. Nous avions besoin de ça. C'était le seul moyen de ne rien garder comme une rancœur alimentée par le temps.

Parce que j'avais vu ce que ça pouvait faire. Rosalie avait longtemps gardé les choses pour elle envers Edward qui n'avait prêté aucune attention à elle quand elle fut vampire et alors qu'elle s'était faite une raison, j'apparaissais dans le tableau et alors Edward me regardait moi, une fragile et maladroite petite humaine. Connaissant son caractère, je pouvais la comprendre. Mais si les choses étaient sortis plus tôt elle n'aurait pas été aussi irrité par Edward et une tension serait partie de la famille. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais.

C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle garde tout pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle explose même si cela pouvait me faire mal car par la suite, nous serions toutes les deux soulagées.

Je la trouvais à la limite de l'entrée du bois. Je la vis se tendre alors que j'arrivais à allure humaine.

- Vas-te en!

Ça commençait bien...

- Rosalie laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je me fiche de tes explications je n'en ai pas besoin vu que je me fiche que tu partes ou que tu t'en ailles.

- Mon départ t'a affecté je le sais. Rétorquais-je

Elle se retourna. Si un regard pouvait tuer je serais déjà morte...

- M'affecter ? Moi ?

Elle rit et continua méchamment.

- Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu crois que tout le monde autour de toi t'aime ? Que tu as un tel effet sur moi ?

- Si ce n'est pas le cas alors pourquoi es-tu autant énervée ?

- Parce que tes choix égoïstes ont encore une fois détruit MA famille !

Elle avait en partie raison. Je m'étais intégrée à eux alors que j'étais humaine, j'étais revenue vers eux vampire pour repartir quelques mois plus tard... Le fait qu'elle ne m'inclue pas ne m'étonna pas mais me fis cependant mal.

- Je sais que tu penses que c'est égoïste mais je devais le faire. N'as-tu jamais ressenti le besoin de faire des choses même si cela pouvait faire du mal aux autres ?

C'était autant une question qu'une affirmation. Elle m'avait raconté dans les grandes lignes son passé d'humaine et sa transformation. Ainsi que ses choix de nouveau-né. Elle avait eu besoin de se venger, et l'avait fait. Lui faire rappeler ça n'était pas juste mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne. Emmett, qui comme les autres à mon avis écoutaient, voulait certainement m'assassiner pour lui faire se souvenir de ça.

- Tout le monde peut faire des choix qui sont égoïstes et qui peuvent faire souffrir mais je sais que tu comprends ça. J'en avais besoin Rosalie c'est la seule explication que je peux donner.

- Quand bien même, un coup de téléphone c'est pas la mort !

- J'ai donné de mes nouvelles. Rarement mais je l'ai fais.

Elle ne répondit rien et je continuais alors.

- Le peu que je connais de toi, je sais que tu es une des personnes les plus égoïstes et superficielles ! Mais je sais aussi que c'est en plus grosse partie, qu'une apparence. Ça m'a fait mal de vous quitter, toi y compris et je sais également que ça ne t'a pas plu. À cause de la famille ou bien de tes propres sentiments ? Je ne sais pas. Crois moi je suis triste d'avoir eu à faire ça mais il le fallait.

- Et maintenant quoi ? Tu es partie ! Tu nous as laissé pour te retrouver dans une famille qui ne te connais même pas !

Était-ce ça ? La vraie raison de sa fureur était que je me retrouvais à vivre chez d'autres vampires ? Serait-elle jalouse d'eux ? Impossible, car cela voudrait dire qu'elle tienne à moi... plus que je ne le supposais... Je ne dis rien et continuais de l'écouter tout déballer.

- Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? Nous étions là quand tu es arrivée à Forks, nous t'avons retenu à chaque fois que tu tombais, à chaque fois que tu glissais ! Je t'ai aidé quand tu as été poursuivi par James. J'ai aidé à le démembrer et le brûler pour toi ! C'est moi qui es pris le risque de te laisser entrer alors que tu allais certainement mourir un jour et qu'il faudrait vivre avec ça ! C'est moi qui ait défendu ton humanité !

J'étais choquée de pouvoir voir les véritables pensées de Rosalie. Elle était en réalité si sensible. Une bombe nucléaire ne viendrait même pas à bout de la forteresse qu'elle s'était créée mais une fois qu'elle laissait un passage, on ne pouvait qu'être stupéfait par ses réflexions, sa conscience et son manque de confiance en elle.

- Et pour quoi au final ? Pour qu'on se retrouve déchiré à cause de la séparation, pour que tu arrives de nouveau dans la famille pour en repartir aussitôt nous laissant détruit ? Pour rester avec des vampires ne sachant pas la moitié de ce qu'on sait sur toi.

Sa colère se mêlait à sa tristesse et je n'avais qu'une envie, l'apaiser. Mais j'attendais, je la laissais terminer.

- S'est-il que tu peux réciter des passages entier de Roméo & Juliette même à ton époque humaine ? S'est-il que quand on apprend une chose sur toi tu es gênée et cherche à détourner la conversation ? S'est-il que ton endroit préféré est la clairière où toi et Edward partiez aussi souvent que possible ? S'est-il que quand tu es contrariée tu as une lueur dans les yeux et que la seconde d'après tu souris pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète ? S'est-il que quand tu es nerveuse tu te mords la lèvre ? S'est-il que quand tu es dans une librairie tu es tellement absorbée par les livres que tu ne te rends pas compte du monde qui t'entoure ?

De qui parlait elle ? Et comment savait-elle tout ça sur moi ?

- Rosalie, de qui parles-tu ?

- De ton nouveau petit ami ! De celui qui t'a fait abandonné mon frère et celui qui t'éloigne de nous ! De Ian !

J'étais scotchée. Alors c'était bien ça ? Sa protection envers Edward ? Sa jalousie envers une famille avec qui je restais depuis quelques semaines ? Mon départ l'avait attristé je l'avais compris mais le plus gros était mon déménagement à durée indéterminé chez mes nouveaux amis. C'était ça le nœud du problème. Elle croyait que je les abandonnais, que je l'abandonnais.

- Rose, je ne vous abandonne pas. Dis-je d'une petite voix, toujours choquée par la révélation.

Elle aussi accusa le coup. Ma phrase l'avait heurté de plein fouet et elle s'était figée. Pendant de longues minutes nous restâmes ainsi. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elle me regarda vraiment pour la première fois sans animosité. Et je vis à quel point ma réponse l'avait apaisé. Elle semblait croire se que je lui avait dit.

Alors elle s'approcha lentement et me pris dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes un long moment, faisant les choses au ralenti. Rosalie me caressa les cheveux doucement alors que j'en faisais autant avec son dos. Plus sereine à chaque mouvement.  
>C'était la première fois que nous nous montrions affectives l'une envers l'autre. Cela nous avait pris des années mais ce n'en était que plus sincère et fort à présent.<p>

Nous nous lâchâmes et sourîmes alors. Quand je me retournais, je vis tous les vampires sourirent. Emmett courut enlacer sa femme et je les regardais avec tendresse.

Les autres membres Cullen paraissaient heureux et cela me réchauffa le cœur.

Edward semblait vouloir venir vers moi mais je ne pouvais pas encore. Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup n'était pas bon mais je voyais dans son regard qu'il attendrait. Il attendrait que je sois prête pour cette confrontation. Je n'avais encore aucune idée de comment les choses se dérouleront avec lui et j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais mais je voulais essayer. Pour lui, pour nous, pour eux mais surtout pour moi. Il fallait que je parle, que je ne cache rien, que je n'enfouis rien. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre mais elles nous font toutes avancer.

Mei et Raphaël aussi sourirent bien que plus discrètement. Ian lui me lançait un sourire triste. Bien que la détermination inondée son regard, il avait comprit mes mots pour Rosalie.

J'avais, par mes mots, promis que je resterais avec eux et je me rendais compte que c'était ce que je voulais plus que tout. Malgré que je tenais à mes nouveaux amis. Malgré qu'auprès de Ian je me sentais apaisée et plus sereine que je ne l'avais été auprès d'Edward. Malgré que cette famille me ressemble plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Malgré les conversations que j'avais encore à avoir et les péripéties que nous allions encore vivre.  
>Malgré les extravagances des Cullen. Malgré leur style de vie. Malgré nos différences.<p>

Malgré tout. Je les aimais.

Malgré tout. Ils étaient Ma famille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre!<strong>_

_**Avez-vous aimé cette conversation avec Rosalie?**_

_**à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**B-ness**_


End file.
